Don't Mention It
by trudis123
Summary: With some persuasion I have decided to keep this going. After Quinn slaps Rachel, they find that they have feelings for each other. One thing leads to another and...
1. What Just Happened?

_**Hey guys... Congratulations for having to fall victim to my first attempt at smutty goodness. I have no idea what I'm doing, but it seemed like a good moment at the time so I'm just going to go with it. Here's my sorry in advance!**_

* * *

It took about 3 seconds for Rachel to fully register what had happened to her.

"What the- Quinn, did you just slap me?"

Rachel racked her mind, desperately trying to piece together the string of events that had led to this moment in the bathroom during the dance.

Quinn had been a mess the entire week while campaigning for Junior Prom Queen. The Relationship between Finn and Quinn had been slightly tense, for lack of a better phrase. Rachel was ecstatic that she had managed to successfully find a date to prom and was actually having fun dancing with Jesse. Finn got really mad at the amount of grinding and nipping that was involved in the dance and he started to fight with Jesse. Quinn slapped Rachel.

What the hell just happened?

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she allowed herself to look p into dark hazel eyes. To be honest, Quinn looked scary. She was visibly shaking slightly and Rachel was pretty sure she was about to be thrown down. But she didn't care. All she noticed was that Quinn's eyes just kept getting darker and she looked as if she wanted to eat Rachel alive.

"Quinn…. What are you-," That was all Rachel was able to get out as she realized that she had been forcibly pushed into the back of the bathroom door. It took a second to realize that Quinn was laying a big one on her, and she liked it.

Neither girl knew what was happening exactly, but they seemed to both silently agree to keep things going on. Well, not really silent. They found all the indication they needed from the breathy moans they were each emitting from their mouths as their lips crashed together.

Quinn's lips were surprisingly soft against Rachel's but it was taking all of the little diva's strength just to match the ferocious pace that the cheerleader had begun. Quinn was kissing Rachel as if her life depended on it, she was nipping and sucking on the brunette's bottom lip all while she pushed the girl into the door with her hips and hands on her shoulders. They remained in this position until Rachel grew brave and put her arms around the blonde's neck and into her soft golden hair to try to push the blonde more firmly against her own mouth. Rachel lightly slipped her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip and softly moaned as Quinn groaned and pulled Rachel's hips more firmly into her own. The blonde's nails were digging through her gown into the soft flesh of her hips and Rachel silently praised that the dress kept her from having nail marks on her hips.

Their tongues battled for dominance as each girl pulled and held onto each other tightly and Quinn slowly moved her hands from Rachel's hips and took the brunette's breast into her hand and fondled it lightly. Rachel moaned at the touch and involuntarily ground her hips against the blonde's and they both gasped at the movement. Quinn stopped. "Rach?"

"Quinn," Rachel questioned.

Quinn opened her eyes and dark hazel eyes looked into eyes that were equally dark brown.

"Fuck Rach," Quinn moaned, and she picked up the diva's wrists and held them above her head on the door, forcing Rachel to be trapped between the door and Quinn.

"Oh God… Yes." Rachel moaned loudly. Quinn's tongue was dancing inside Rachel's mouth, feeling everything and taking no prisoners. Rachel was letting out small whimpers and arching her back off the door and into the blonde's waiting hips. As Quinn realized that she was running out of breath, she shoved Rachel into the door one last time and began to assault the brunette's neck hungrily. She pressed hot, wet kisses along the girl's neck and jaw line before reaching her collarbone and lightly dragging her teeth across the hot flesh.

At this, Rachel began to pant and rub her hips against Quinn's faster.

"Oh God… Baby… Fuck… Quinn… Don't stop…"

Her breath hitched as Quinn found the sensitive spot below her ear and that was all Rachel needed to find her strength and move to push Quinn against the door. Quinn landed clumsily against the door and growled as she pulled Rachel in for more, but she didn't get far as Rachel's thigh found its way between the blonde's legs.

Quinn let out a low moan at the pressure on her clit, and she couldn't help but began to rub herself against Rachel's thigh. They both looked down and picked up their dresses so that see each other's wet panties and that only aroused them more.

"God, Quinn I can feel you. You're so wet."

At this, Quinn moved her own leg in between the brunette's legs so that they could both grind together at the same time. They were clinging to each other for dear life while they rubbed against each other and let out low moans of pleasure and could feel their hearts beat faster and their stomachs began to clench.

"Fuck. Quinn. Faster, baby. Harder,"

"Rachel. Shut up and fuck me," Quinn growled into the divas ear. Rachel groaned loudly and rubbed up against the blonde's hip harder as she clung to the girls hips. Rachel could feel Quinn's hard nub against her thigh and that only aroused her and made her want to make Quinn come even more.

"You like me thigh on your clit?" Rachel asked softly.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn cried. "Yes, baby, yes! I love it so much."

"I'm going to make you come," Rachel said calmly.

Quinn got turned on so much by Rachel's bluntness and she could feel her arousal dripping from her panties and onto the brunette's thigh.

"Baby," Quinn moaned loudly. "Fuck, Berry I'm so close."

"M-me too," Rachel stammered. "Now shut up, Fabray."

Quinn threw her back against the door and squeezed her eyes shut as she searched for the point that would make her come undone. Rachel took the opportunity to seize the blonde's neck and kissed and lick roughly while leaving a bruise on Quinn's neck. Quinn kept shivering and pushing her head closer into her and skin and Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

Their muscles began to tense as they began to moan incoherently and begged each other for their release.

Quinn was the first to go and she suddenly stilled and began to shake as she felt her hot arousal drench Rachel's leg. Rachel soon followed at the feeling of Quinn's juices dripping down her leg and she let go with a loud moan as she rode out her orgasm on Quinn's thigh.

They both took a moment to calm themselves down as they regained their breathing and took in what had just happened. Quinn's eyes immediately shot up in a panic. "Rach, I can't believe. What the- What the fuck did we just do?"

Rachel just smirked as she washed her hands and walked out of the door, feeling satisfied that she had made the head bitch cheerleader come. "Don't mention it, Fabray."


	2. Falling

_**Alrighty, you guys. I had someone request a sequel, and I thought it might be fun to play around with these two ladies in the story. I don't think it will be a story per say. It'll be more of Faberry hookups as they discover and accept their feelings for one another. **_

_**I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review so I can know whether or not this is a good idea to continue with and if I'm even doing a good job in the first place.**_

_**As always, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. ;)**_

* * *

__Quinn Fabray hadn't mentioned what happened between her and Rachel on prom night. She was so confused about the whole thing. She hated Rachel, right? Even though Rachel was a completely decent human being, that didn't mean that Quinn had to like her. But after their moment in the bathroom, Quinn couldn't bring herself to continue to torment the diva. It was the least she could do for the girl giving her a pretty great orgasm.

None of the boys that either of them had dated never even had the chance to get close to what they had done inside the bathroom. As if they even wanted to get that far with their boys in the first place! There was something so simple and reassuring about hooking up with a girl. For one thing, there were no gross looking penises involved, so that saved the both of them from having to worry about getting pregnant. Quinn promised herself that she wouldn't let something like that happen ever again.

The weeks went by a both of the girls couldn't get what happened out of their minds. What was even more interesting was that the girls began to hookup for hot make out sessions as the days flew by. What neither of them was willing to admit was that was their favorite part of the day. It was exciting to not know when one of them was going to cave and drag the other into some obscure corner so they could have their way with each other.

They also weren't willing to admit that they had begun to develop feelings for one another, and Quinn couldn't take it anymore. There was simply no way that she could allow herself to begin to love Rachel Berry. And there was no way that Rachel would ever admit that she had a crush on the girl who had tormented her for years.

Everything changed on the day of Coach Sue's sister's funeral. Quinn found herself sitting in the truck with Finn after the funeral, and she couldn't lie and cheat on him anymore. She had done enough of the cheating thing with Puck, and she had felt more guilty each and every day that she and Rachel would hook up. So she told Finn that she was sorry, but she wasn't feeling anything for him anymore and said it would be best if they broke up.

Of course he yelled and demanded to know why, so she admitted that she had feelings for someone else. He yelled at her the entire way home, and as soon as she left his truck she went to her car and drove over to Rachel's house. She needed to tell Rachel how she felt. She didn't want to lie to the ones she loved anymore. Wait did she just say love? Did she love Rachel? The blonde knew that she had strong feelings for the brunette. Why else would she allow herself to get lost in Rachel's touches, her sweet and soft kisses, and the way her brown eyes darkened after they kissed?

She rang the doorbell and was met by a confused Rachel Berry. "Quinn, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled. "I just really need to talk to you about something. Is it okay if I come in?"

Rachel nodded and opened the door wider. "My dads are out-of-town right now, so you can come up to my room if you want."

Quinn followed the diva up to her room and softly shut the door behind her.

"Rachel, I broke up with Finn."

Rachel had to pinch herself so that she wouldn't break out inside a huge grin. Now she wouldn't have to worry about watching Quinn kiss Finn after they met for their daily "special sessions". Rachel looked at Quinn questioningly. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Quinn let out a soft sigh and sat next to Rachel on her bed. "I'm feeling surprisingly content right now, Rach. I feel as if a huge load has been taken off of my shoulders and I can do whatever I want now."

The brunette let out an audible gulp and looked into dark hazel eyes. The blonde cocked an eyebrow in amusement at Rachel's behavior and she smirked. "You know what I want to do right now, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "You want to do what I want to do right now, Quinn."

Quinn gasped at Rachel's bluntness and she nodded right back. She could feel herself being pulled in by the diva's gaze, and she wasn't going to let herself miss this moment.

Both girls sighed in content as the felt their lips press against each other in a ghost of a kiss. Quinn let out a soft breath, and that was all Rachel needed to fuel her fire. She pulled the blonde closer to her with her fingers and hands lost in silky blonde hair. She could hear the soft moans that the blonde would let out every time she would lightly press her nails down on Quinn's scalp.

"Mmm… Jesus," Quinn groaned as she put her hands on petite hips and pulled Rachel to sit on top of her. She could feel their hips begin to sway and push into each other in a slow rhythm, and she could feel that Rachel wanted more. Quinn pulled Rachel in more firmly and forced her to grind against her hot center.

"Quinn… Take it… the dress… off. Now."

Quinn giggled at Rachel's inability to speak. "If you insist, madam."

"I do," Rachel growled and she surged forward pulling off Quinn's and her own dress in the process.

Quinn landed with a thump on the bed and bit her lip as she watched Rachel crawl towards her and settle her hips in between Quinn legs.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette's heaving chest that seemed to be barely restrained by a black lace bra. She allowed her gaze to run down more as she took in the diva's rich tan skin that looked so soft and her luscious curves that were highlighted by black lace panties.

She could feel her arousal pool and knew that her panties were wet and ruined. "Rachel," she whispered. "Fuck. Rachel you look so fucking sexy right now."

Rachel smiled shyly before she smirked down at the blonde's lest filled eyes. "Awe thanks, babe. You don't look to bad yourself." She winked teasingly and that only made Quinn want her even more.

Quinn moaned and reached up to pull her down as she raked her nails over the brunette's back. She felt Rachel shiver and let out a low moan as the brunette began to slowly rock down into the blonde's center.

Lustful brown eyes bore into Quinn's dark hazel eyes. "Quinn, you're so wet. What are we going to do with you?" Rachel bit her lip playfully and surged back down to conquer Quinn's mouth and tongue. She sucked on the blonde's lower lip and softly bit down before she moved to claim her open neck and chest.

They were moving together in a rhythmic dance. Every time Rachel moved, Quinn countered. They were rubbing against each other at a deliciously slow pace and Quinn needed it to be faster. She need more.

As she moved to remove the diva's bra, Rachel sat up quickly and shook her finger in admonishment. "Oh no, Quinnie. Not this time, Sweetie. I'm going to make you come in your clothes again."

Quinn let out a series of whimpers and moans as she felt Rachel's hot and wet center grind against her own. Her arousal and desire became stronger as she could feel the brunette's clit against her own.

"More," Quinn breathed out. She tried to move up to cling onto Rachel, but she was firmly shoved down by the brunette and her arms were locked above her head in a vice-like grip from the diva.

She could only close her eyes and let out a loud moan as Rachel began to move faster and harder against her clit. She could feel that familiar tightening in her stomach as it rushed to be released from her center.

"Fuck! Rachel! Oh, God! Fuck me!" She screamed out as she was taken over by an earth-shattering orgasm.

She felt Rachel push harder into her hips one more time as the girl let out a feral moan before falling over on Quinn's side.

Nothing could be heard in the room besides the girl's heavy pants as they both tried to regain control of their bodies.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn stated. "You are a fucking sex goddess."

Quinn smiled wider as she heard the brunette's reply.

"Don't mention it, Fabray."

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah I know that end was cheesy! I just thought it be kind of cute/funny for Rachel to say the exact same thing as their first time together. Once again, help a sista out and let me know what you think!**_

_**Buh-bye!**_


	3. The Talk

_**Hey guys I'm going to be going out of town in a few minutes and I wanted to leave y'all a little something. This chapter might be a little more fluffy than the others, but I swear it's still hot.**_

_**Let me know if you like the way I'm going, if you think I'm boring, if you're not liking something. I'll see what I can do to please the masses.**_

_**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! (Even though there's only a handful of you guys!) You all have inspired me and make me want to write more for you guys. So please review so I know you want more.**_

_**Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride ;)**_

* * *

"Oh God what are we doing?" Rachel moaned as she gave a hot trail of kisses and licks up Quinn's shoulder and onto her neck.

Ever since Quinn had broken up with Finn, she had snuck into Rachel's bed every night. She tried not to worry too much about a serious relationship at the moment. As far as she knew, this was only a sex thing with Rachel, and they only used her room because it was entirely soundproof. On some nights she would sleep over and cuddle, and she secretly looked forward to those nights. But she was afraid to tell Rachel that what she wanted from her was to be exclusive. Hell, sometimes she wanted to date Rachel Berry.

She was broken out of her reverie when she felt the brunette lightly suck on her pulse point and give it little nips. Quinn knew it would leave a bruise. Rachel hoped it would leave a bruise. The bruise was the farthest things from their minds at the moment.

"I think we should actually discuss what we're doing," Rachel said firmly as she nipped at Quinn's collarbone."

"Okay," Quinn conceded. "Well, right now you worshiping every inch of my neck, and I love the feeling of your hot tongue against my skin."

Rachel gave a hearty laugh and kneaded her hands into the blonde's ass. Quinn Fabray had a nice ass, but it wasn't great enough to make her forget about needing to talk. Almost, but she really did want to label this tonight.

"You know what I mean,' she breathed out, sending chills down Quinn's spine. This girl was so hot and she didn't even know it.

"Okay, Okay, fine. Let's stop for a while so we can talk. I can't think straight when you have your mouth all over me."

"Hmm," Rachel ignored Quinn's request to stop and instead moved her kisses down to the soft flesh of the blonde's chest that wasn't hidden by a laced bra. She let her tongue lightly drag across the swell of Quinn's breast and kissed her way back to her neck, kneading the blonde's ass a little rougher.

"Rach," Quinn moaned and whined.

The brunette looked up and smirked. "Sorry about that," she licked her lips, "I can't think straight when I have my mouth all over you." She winked and had to laugh as she saw the lust in the cheerleader's eyes. She was definitely going to have to sit on the other side of the bed so they could talk.

"You were the one who wanted to talk," Quinn grumbled.

Rachel let out a chuckle. Quinn was seriously cute when she was all hot and bothered. Nevertheless, they really needed to discuss what all of this meant. Did Quinn like her back, or was this strictly sex?

Quinn glared at an amused Rachel Berry and she jokingly scowled. She didn't appreciate being teased, she wanted to have Rachel whenever she wanted, and she wanted her right now. But the diva was right. As much as Quinn wanted to keep things going secretly, she wasn't so sure if she wanted it to be a secret anymore. The repercussions that would ensue from being outed would not be good. And although she admitted to herself that she did like Rachel, she wasn't ready to deal with those repercussions at the moment.

The blonde wasn't sure when she started to feel this way. Looking back on it, she had felt this way since prom night but had finally just begun to accept it. She wasn't very good with feelings, having been brought up in a heartless home, but when she was with Rachel she felt as if she would give Rachel the moon if she could. Quinn knew it was sappy, but that's the way she felt. She had long since stopped the slushies that rained on her in the hallways, and she had managed to get everyone to stop teasing her so much. People would still scowl whenever she was near, but they didn't talk to her unless they had permission.

* * *

She thought back to the day when she first started talking to Santana about the way she felt.

"_Q, if you like Berry so much," she pretended to gag at the brunette's name, "then you should tell her how you feel."_

_Quinn looked up in disbelief. Was saying what she thought she was saying?_

_Santana scowled and continued, "We all know how Berry is, Q. The last thing I want to happen is for you to somehow get mixed up in the crossfire of an angry Rachel Berry. Seriously. That chick fucking freaks me out sometimes with all her yelling. And if you tell anybody I'll deny it," Quinn smiled as she saw Santana's vulnerable side show, "but I know that Berry makes you happy and I want you to be happy."_

_Santana had her hand on Quinn's shoulder reassuringly and the cheerleader thought that she may actually be able to do this thing. She could tell Rachel that she liked her and things might be okay. It was nice when she could have sentimental heart to hearts with the Latina. She may act like a tough bitch all the time, but Quinn knew that was just her way of protecting herself from getting hurt._

"_Awe Santana you're so sweet, but I don't know if I can just tell Rachel how I feel."_

_Santana bristled at the word sweet and began to walk away to find Britney. "Just stop being a pussy, Q and do it already!"_

* * *

"So what is this we're doing?" Rachel motioned to the two of them. "I know you know I like you Quinn, if it wasn't completely obvious to you." Rachel looked down to await the blonde's rejection, but she felt her heart swell as she heard the reply.

"I like you too, Rachel."

Rachel's head snapped up and she could feel happy tears start to fall from her eyes. Quinn saw and moved closer so she could hold Rachel's small hands.

"I really like you Rachel and I don't want to stop whatever this is. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I knew this day was coming. You aren't the type of girl who throws herself into something without emotion. The truth is that these past few weeks have been amazing, and it's not because sex is practically second nature with you." Rachel blushed at what the blonde said. "I mean sure you're annoying and you have a huge ego, but who doesn't? We're all different and I think you really are a shining star, Rachel Berry. After all the torment I put you through, you were willing to forgive me and I will never be able to repay you for doing so." Quinn looked up and smiled at the diva so she knew that she was being truthful.

"Listen, I'm not ready to come out at school or anything like that." Rachel nodded quickly in understanding. "But I do know that I'm ready for us to become exclusive, and wouldn't minds going out with you as 'friends'." She threw in the bunny ears to let Rachel understand that she only said friends as a way to get away with people seeing them in public together.

"So Quinn Fabray wants to be an 'exclusive friend'," Rachel grinned. "I was really hoping you would say that."

She pounced on top of the blonde and straddled her hips on the bed. "Tell me Quinn, do friends do this?"

She began to pepper light kisses up and down the blonde's jaw and neck, going back to sucking on the light bruise that appeared from earlier.

"No," Quinn shook her head mockingly. "friends do this."

She firmly held on to Rachel's hips and pushed her down into her own. Rachel moaned and began to rock against her hips.

"Wow. We must be really good friends," Rachel giggled and let out a breathy sigh.

"Best friends," Quinn nodded and she allowed her eyes to close so she could take in the feeling of Rachel on top of her.

The brunette had incredibly long legs for someone so short, and Quinn had found herself staring at them throughout the day. Her stomach and thighs were perfectly toned from all the hours that Rachel had spent on her elliptical. Her back was sure and strong, and she couldn't help but run her nails down the length of it whenever she was given a chance.

Things were starting to get heavy as they set a rough pace against their rocking hips. Quinn and Rachel were kissing each other deeply, both trying to gain dominance over each other's mouths. Rachel reveled in the feeling on the blonde sucking on her tongue and her lip and she let out a low moan. Quinn could win this time.

Quinn had tried to remove Rachel's skirt, but the diva never let her. "Rach," she complained. "Take the skirt off, babe."

Rachel shook her head yet again. "Sorry not this time, sweetie. I'll let you have all of me after we win Nationals."

Quinn let out a low growl. "Deal," she said firmly and set to make a rapid pace against Rachel's center.

She ran her hands along the brunette's hips before finally settling on her ass and squeezing it. Rachel moaned and dug her center harder against Quinn's pants. The rough denim and sturdy zipper was doing wonders for her pleasure and she wanted experience everything all at once. She wanted to feel Quinn's hands and lips on her for forever. Every time Quinn would tug at her lower lip, she wanted to give herself completely to the blonde, but she wanted to make sure that Quinn was fully committed to a serious. Waiting a few weeks wouldn't hurt anyone. If anything, it might make their relationship grow strong.

She jerked in pleasure as she felt Quinn's zipper rub against her clit roughly. "Oh fuck Quinn. Make me come."

Quinn grunted and rubbed harder and faster against Rachel's hips. She would do anything the diva told her if that meant she would get to see her come. They were rubbing together at a fast rhythm and would jerk their hips when they were hit certain ways.

They both began to feel the all too familiar tightening in their stomachs and could feel their blood rush and their clits begin to swell.

"I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." Rachel kept mumbling to herself. "Make me come, Quinn," Rachel all but yelled and she rubbed even harder. "Fuck. Quinn make me come! Make me… Ahh!" She screamed as she stopped kissing and sat up to jerk against the blonde's hip and let out a loud moan as she came on top of Quinn's middle.

Quinn moaned in delight as she felt herself coming undone underneath the brunette. The diva was riding her hips and her chest was heaving. It was by far the sexiest thing that she had ever seen. An in charge Rachel Berry was all she needed to succumb and climax.

Rachel landed on top of Quinn and giggled as she felt herself pant and breathe heavily on top of the blonde as Quinn's arms came around her waist to bring her closer. There was a sheen of sweat covering the both of them, and Quinn was instantly glad she had started to keep some clothes at Rachel's house. This girl was going to be the death of her.

"Quinn that was…that was…" She found herself struggling for words to describe everything she had just experienced.

Quinn giggled at Rachel's speechlessness and hugged her closer. "Just please do not say 'don't mention it.'," and they both erupted into a fit of giggles at what Quinn said.


	4. First Date

_**Hello my lovelies 3! This chap is filled with tons of fluff... the good stuff will come later. I was looking over what I had written so far and I'd really like to go deeper into this story that I've created. I owe to the characters to do so. There will be more sexytimes to come, so don't worry about that. I think our girls are finally where they need to be, and I can't wait to share what happens next with you guys. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's different from what I've done with the others. Please review to let me know how you feel and whatever it is you want to see. Reviews make me want to do more!**_

_**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. ;)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee, and I don't own Icelandic bands._**

* * *

"Quinn, where did you say we were going?"

Rachel had been bouncing up and down on the seat for the whole 1 hour drive to their destination. It would have significantly annoyed the blonde if she hadn't thought that Rachel looked so cute with her beaming smile and the way her eyes were shining in the darkness of the car. Quinn took the excited diva's hand and softly caressed it.

"Baby, I told you it was a surprise. Don't you like surprises?" Quinn knew that she didn't and tried to stifle her giggles when she saw the brunette narrow her eyes at her.

"Quinn Fabray you know for a fact that surprises were created by the devil and are used by his minions in order to strike fear into the hearts of the weak."

Quinn couldn't hold her laughter at that. "Oh my God, Rachel!" She was laughing so hard that she had to strain just to keep her eyes on the road. "Baby, I cannot believe you just said that. You must know how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

"I'll have you know Quinn, that I vehemently detest all forms of surprise and would never joke around about something so serious."

"Would've fooled me…" Quinn mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said it would've fooled me. You seem to love all the times that I surprise you before we start our sexual escapades."

She let out a flirty wink and could practically feel Rachel's cheeks turn a deep scarlet. It was quiet a moment before Rachel muttered, "Touché, Fabray."

* * *

They arrived at a clearing that was surrounded by trees and filled with the most beautiful wildflowers that Rachel had ever seen. She had to admit, she was not accepting this. Karaoke had crossed her mind, as had a concert. But a romantic getaway? Never in a million years.

Quinn smiled at the diva's rare ability to be at a loss of words and rushed out of the car to help the girl out of the car. "Here you are malady," she smirked while helping her out. Rachel stood there looking at the sight in awe. The moon illuminated the clearing even though it was already 9 o'clock at night, and she found herself lost in the sea of lavender, pink, and pale yellow flowers.

Quinn returned with a picnic basket and blanket in her hand and led Rachel to the middle of the clearing. She promptly laid out the blanket for them to sit on and began to pull out the various vegan options that she had prepared for the brunette. She had brought along spring rolls, soba noodles with peanut sauce, and had a vegan sorbet for desert packed into a travel sized ice chest. She looked up once she had everything to set up for Rachel when she noticed that the girl was still standing.

"Hey, Rach are you okay?" Quinn said while getting up and reaching for her girl's hands. She saw tears in her eyes and started to panic. "Rachel, what's wrong? Did you want to do something different? I know there's a karaoke place nearby if you want to go there instead?" She waited calmly for a reply when all of a sudden the brunette turned into her and pressed her lips against hers fiercely.

"No, Quinn. I absolutely love this. It's so romantic, and I just wasn't expecting anything like this. It's so romantic."

"You said that twice." Quinn grinned brightly.

"That's because it's true." She smiled and kissed Quinn sweetly. "To be honest, I feel like you've pulled me into a twilight movie. Are the vampires and werewolves hiding in the trees?" She glanced around jokingly.

"Oh no, you caught me!" Quinn groaned. "Okay you guys! You can all come out now!"

Rachel hit her shoulder playfully. "Let's sit down and eat, Fabray." "Yes ma'am." Quinn nodded furiously.

Rachel thanked Quinn several times for the meals that Quinn had prepared for their date, and Quinn had to admit that vegan food wasn't that bad. She wouldn't oppose to joining with Rachel for a vegan meal in the future, but she promised herself that she would never give up her bacon. That shit was just too damn tasty to give up.

Once they had finished their meal, they lay up looking at the stars together with their fingers intertwined, each stroking the others hands softly and lovingly. Quinn turned to her side to gaze at the blonde and saw a pink blush erupt on the brunette's cheeks.

"Quinn, we're supposed to be stargazing together, remember?"

"Mhmm," Quinn agreed, "but I like this star much more."

Rachel turned and softly pecked the blonde's lips. "Well aren't you sweet?"

"I try," Quinn giggled and began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel whined at the loss of the blonde by her side.

"Hold your horses! I have a surprise for you and I know you'll like this one…. Even if it isn't sexual." Rachel huffed. "Babe," Quinn raised her eyebrow in amusement, "you're going to love this I swear." Rachel smiled at the term of endearment. She and Quinn had definitely gotten closer during the past few weeks and Nationals was coming up next week, so she knew that she and Quinn would be ready to move their tentative relationship up to the next level when that night came.

"As you can see, Ms. Berry, this is our very first date and although I said that we could go out as friends, I wanted our first date to be secluded and personal. Hence the Twilight-esque location," she added teasingly. "So if you would do me the honor, it would greatly please me if I could please have this dance with you."

Rachel jumped up and scurried into Quinn's open arms. "I would love to, Ms. Fabray."

* * *

"This song might seem a little sad to you at first," Quinn began, "but it clearly represents the way I feel about our secret-for-now love. I do love you, Rachel Barbara Berry. I love you so very much, and I'm sorry that this is all I can do for you right now." She took Rachel closer into her arms and hugged her tightly as Rachel burrowed her face into the crook of her neck.

Rachel's heart swelled with the amount of love that she felt for the woman holding her. They had agreed that they were indeed attracted to and liked each other, but this was the first time that they had admitted love for each other, and Rachel could feel the sincerity in Quinn's voice when she heard those three words. She saw all of the love in those hazel eyes that controlled her and promised her happiness in the future. She desperately hoped that everything would work out for them unlike her past relationships with the other boys. Quinn was different from all of them. For one thing, Rachel had never been so attracted to another person, she never cursed so freely, she had never felt so much love for any of them even if she said she had. She wanted Quinn to be her forever.

Quinn kissed her softly on the lips, just lingering and feeling, allowing all of her emotion to transfer from her lips to the brunette's lips. This kiss hadn't been like all the other kisses they had shared together. This kiss was pure and simple, but it meant so much more. Quinn knew that once this kiss was over, she would never be able to go back to just being Rachel's "friend". She would need to talk to her about coming out to all of their friends. She didn't give a rat's ass about what her parent's or anyone else thought about her relationship. There was no way from ever going back after a soulful kiss like this, but right now she needed to dance with her girl.

Quinn started the music and began to slow dance with the girl that she loved…

_Maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away__  
__And maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it__  
__And maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person__  
__Well baby, I know_

She swayed with Rachel and stared into her eyes, trying to tell her silently that she was sorry for not being to give Rachel all she deserved and needed over past few months after their first encounter on prom night. That was the night that they had given themselves to each other. The point of no return.

_And these fingertips, they'll never run through your skin__  
__Those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across a room__  
__Filled with people that are less important than you_

She traced her fingers up and down the brunette's clothed back. They had shared many touches underneath shirts and across stomachs and hips, sliding across bare backs, but there was something so intimate and simple about having a restriction.

_Because you love, love, love when you know I can't love_

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek softly and held her tightly as she whispered, "I love you."

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love when you know I can't love, you__So I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it__  
__The way you held me so tight all through the night_

_It was near morning_

"I can't wait to spend more moments with you Rachel." Quinn felt Rachel sigh happily as she laid her head on the blonde's shoulder and tightened the hold that she had around her neck.

_Because you love, love, love when you know I can't love__  
__You love, love, love when you know I can't love__  
__You love, love, love when you know I can't love, you_

* * *

The song ended, but they were still dancing together. There was such innocence to the moment that they were sharing and neither girl wanted it to end. They danced slowly together until Quinn looked at her watch and realized that it was nearing midnight.

"Rachel." She murmured in the shorter girl's ear. "Sweetie, I think it's time for us to get you back home. Your dad's said back by 2, right? And we still have about an hour to drive back."

Rachel nodded her head and regretfully let go of Quinn. They gathered up all of their things and got in the car to drive away.

It was quiet for a few moments. The only sound was the soft purring of Quinn's Prius. They had their hands interlaced again. Rachel had to admit, she loved when things got hot and heavy, but in this moment she wouldn't trade this type of intimacy for anything. She was staring at the blonde goddess beside her lovingly. She had this perfect woman all to herself, and she was loving every moment of it.

Quinn cleared her throat softly, "Rach, I can practically feel your eyes burning into my soul." She turned and smirked playfully as the diva's cheeks turned a hot pink. "Well can you blame me?" Rachel caressed her cheek with her open palm. "I can't look at this boring road when I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting right next to me. And I get to call her my girlfriend. How cool is that," Rachel gushed jokingly.

"About that," Quinn started to say, "I think we should talk while we have the chance."

Rachel felt her heart begin to speed up. _Uh-oh. This is it. She's going to tell me something about how she still isn't ready for us even though she told me she loved me. Why couldn't she wait until we got home? I don't want to cry in front of her._

Quinn remained oblivious to the diva's freak out beside her until she heard the girl sniffle. "Rachel?" Quinn shook her head hurriedly. "Baby, I promise I wasn't going to say anything bad. Please don't cry. I just wanted to talk to you about something I've decided to do."

Rachel fought to control her breathing and tears and gave Quinn a nod to go on.

"As you know Rachel, I'm currently living alone with my mother and she and my father were never open to the thought of homosexuality." Rachel nodded again in affirmation. "I've come to the decision that I will no longer care about what anyone thinks about me. I love you so much Rachel," she kissed the diva's hand softly, "and you don't deserve for me to hide our relationship. I want to tell the glee club about us, and I want you to come out with me to the school."

Rachel could only gape at what the cheerleader admitted.

Quinn gave a nervous laugh. "You know, it'd be really great if you could clue me in to what you're thinking right now."

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times before coming up with a suitable response. "Are you sure"

Quinn gave out a loud laugh. "You spent 5 minutes not talking and that's all you could think of to say?"

Rachel huffed. "Sweetie I'm joking." Quinn apologized. "As for your question, I've never been more certain about anything in my life. I'm tired of living my life the way that everyone wants me to. It's time I started doing things for myself instead of trying to please everyone else. Except for one person. I don't mind pleasing you Ms. Berry." The brunette blushed deeply. "I know that you aren't the type of person who is okay with hiding. That's what I love the most about you. You are completely honest with everyone, and don't mind hurting someone if that means they will know the truth. I respect you for all that you've done for me, hiding with me. But I'm ready to fully commit myself to you, even if that means I might get hurt in the process. It's the only way I can feel better about all the pain I've caused you.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself for me, Quinn. What about your mom? What if she kicks you out?"

"I really don't know what I'll do Rachel, but I'll figure it out if something bad happens. I don't want to have to control myself around you all the time. Once I broke up with Finn, I knew he would come crawling back to you." Rachel began to shake her head. "Don't deny it. I know he is, but I'm not jealous or concerned. I know I have you, and that's all that matters to me. I know some stupid boy isn't going to break up what we have. I haven't felt this way with any of the boys I dated, and I know you feel the same way." Rachel smiled and nodded her head up and down quickly. _Damn, this girl was so adorable and she didn't even know it._

"So what do you say?" Quinn asked nervously. "Come out with me?"

"It would be my honor," Rachel said and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Now let's get home so I can have my goodnight kiss and so the school week can get here already."

Rachel leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and Quinn kissed her forehead softly. "Thanks for taking a chance on me Rachel."

The brunette giggled, "Don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Quinn interrupted. "I won't mention it."

* * *

The girl's drove the rest of the way home in silence, happily and perfectly content with just being with each other. When they pulled up to the Berry house, Quinn opened the door for her again and led her to her front door. She gave her the best goodnight kiss that she had ever received. They hadn't felt the need to initiate a passionate kiss the entire evening because this time, their time together during this moment wasn't about making each other feel good like that. This time they were expressing the way that they loved each other.

Quinn has pressed her lips into Rachel's the same way she had in the clearing. There was nothing present expect for small hands around the taller girl's neck and graceful hand latching onto perfect hips. They didn't feel the need to add tongue because the closed-mouth expressed all they needed it to. The kiss said _I love you_.

* * *

_**So what'd you guys think?**_

_**Please Review to let me know :)**_

_**The song was Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men. **_


	5. I'm Coming Out

_**Okay guys this is what you've been waiting for... I hope. This is the moment when they decide to tell everyone what they are (cue dramatic music)**_

_**This is one of the longest chapters I've done (about 4,300) and I was having a bit of a block while I was writing it, so I hope you enjoy it. It's not too heavy, just documents what the girls went through on the Monday after the date.**_

_**Sit back, relax, and enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah. Don't own Glee.**_

* * *

**5. I'm Coming Out**

"Dads, we have something very important that we would both like to share with you."

The Berry men looked across the table at Quinn and Rachel sitting side by side and knew what was coming. Their daughter and Quinn had been spending quite a bit of time together since the junior prom, and they knew that Quinn had been sneaking into their house late at night. The diva's room was soundproofed, but that didn't mean that they couldn't hear things from time to time. The dads had trusted Rachel in whatever it was she was doing and they trusted that she would be open with them when she felt the time was right.

This was actually their very first time meeting the infamous Quinn Fabray, and she was far different from the bully that her daughter had been harassed by at the beginning of her high school career. The blonde had called the Berry men personally, asking for permission to spend breakfast with them before school on Monday to discuss important matters. The kid had guts coming into their home after everything she had done to their baby.

That's why they had allowed themselves to endure an awkward breakfast of trying to get to know the girl that had won Rachel's heart. They had to admit, she was far more interesting than that Finn boy that Rachel had been dating before. Quinn had exquisite table manners and still hadn't felt comfortable calling them by their first names, calling them Sir and Mr. Berry instead. The men thought back to what had happened earlier during breakfast…

"_So Quinn, Rachel tells us that you're no longer member of the Cheerios," Hiram questioned._

"_That's right Sir. Although I loved cheer, I felt that I no longer had the need to prove myself to my parents. I could care less about what my father thinks about me, and my mother is being very understanding towards what happened my Sophomore year."_

"_Yes, Rachel has told us all about the baby. Is it true you gave her to Rachel's birth mother?"_

_Quinn flinched and looked down at her plate. _

"_Dads, the baby is a sore spot for Quinn. Please be understanding towards her feelings that are still rather fresh." She placed her hand on Quinn's thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. "No it's okay, Rach. I did give my baby to Shelby, but only because I knew she would give my baby a good home. I know you think that I probably had some ulterior motive behind the whole thing, but it was never my plan to hurt Rachel or anything." She looked up at Rachel silently asking if she had hurt her, and the brunette shook her head and gave her a smile._

_Hiram and Leroy looked at each other and both frowned and gave their apologies, but Quinn waved them off. "Mr. Berrys I deserve everything and anything that you can possibly throw at me. I quite frankly, I'm surprised that you haven't done so already. I know you two are very protective of Rachel and must hate me for all of the things that I've put Rachel through, but believe me when I say that that hasn't happened in a while and I will do my best to make sure it never does ever again." Quinn looked down at Rachel and held her gaze. "I want you to understand that I am very, deeply sorry for everything I have ever done to your daughter. I will never be able to repay her for the forgiveness she has given me."_

_The men watched at the powerful exchange that was happening between Rachel and Quinn and that was when they decided that they had also completely forgiven her. The amount of love and emotion that passed between the two was more than enough to seal their decision._

The Berry men looked at each other and smiled at the two teenagers before them. The girls looked scared and nervous. They had looked the same way when they had come out to their parents as well. Hiram grabbed Leroy's hand and kissed his knuckles fondly. Leroy nodded and Hiram looked to the girls again. "We know, Rachel. We know about you and Quinn."

The amount of shock on Rachel's face and embarrassment on Quinn's was funny enough to make the men wish they had a camera to take a picture. Rachel's mouth was opening and closing and she kept stuttering while trying to find something to say. Quinn was just looking down with her pale cheeks flustered and turning to an almost scarlet color.

Rachel held Quinn's hand in a vice-like grip and was finally able to speak. "H-h-how did you know?"

The two men just laughed. "Really, sweetie? We know the room is soundproof, but you two can be quite loud. You haven't… done it yet have you?" The Jewish man looked at her expectantly.

Both girls blushed profusely again. "No daddy, we haven't done it yet. Quinn and I wanted to establish a relationship before taking things to the next level."

The men started laughing again and Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. "It is not funny!"

Just then, Quinn started laughing also at how ridiculous this whole situation was. Never in a million years did she think she would be sitting at the Berry dining room table discussing her sex life with her girlfriend's dads. _Girlfriend? _She liked the sound of that. _Sex?_ She also liked the sound of that.

Rachel stared at her appalled. _How can Quinn be laughing at a time like this? _Quinn had tears coming out of her beautiful hazel eyes as she stole a glance at a very unamused Rachel Berry who had thrown her hand to the side. "Rach… Baby… I'm sorry." Quinn tried to say while laughing. "I just never expected anything like this to ever happen. Baby, I am so happy right now." Rachel's shoulders softened and she smiled warmly at Quinn and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm very happy too, sweetie." Quinn blushed and looked down at Rachel Berry's dazzling smile. She took back her hand and kissed it too.

They stopped looking at each other when they heard gagging noises in the background. "Okie dokie," Hiram said, "now that we have that all settled out tell us what you plan to do next."

Quinn became very serious and took Rachel's hand into her lap. "Mr. Berry-"

"Hiram," the man interrupted.

"Y-yes… um Hiram, Rachel and I are planning on coming out at school today. Once the school day and glee are over, I plan on taking her to my house and telling my mother…" she trailed off. "I'm not quite sure what we're going to do after that."

"What do you mean?" Leroy inquired.

"Daddy when Quinn told her parents she was pregnant, they gave her thirty minutes to pack her things and leave the house." Both men gaped and allowed Rachel to continue. "Quinn's mother is not very understanding when it comes to homosexuals as I'm sure you know." The men nodded. "Quinn is afraid that when she tells her mother about us, she will be kicked out of her house again and she will have nowhere to go." Quinn looked at the men whose gazes had locked onto hers and she nodded her head.

"It's true sirs, but I don't care about losing my home if that means I can't fully be with your daughter the way I want to. I have some money saved up from a summer job that I had, so I can rent a motel room if need be."

"You'll be doing no such thing," Leroy said. "We have an extra spare bedroom upstairs, and if worse comes to worse than you are more than welcome to stay with us, Quinn."

Quinn nodded as tears began to come into her eyes once again. "Thank you sir. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Hiram shook his head. "No sweetie. You have no idea how much this means to us. Rachel hasn't been bullied in a very long time, and now we know it's because you've made people stop. She's never been happier and we know it's because of all the wonderful things you are doing with her. The least we can do is offer you refuge. No one deserves to be treated by their parents that way."

Leroy nodded in agreement and added, "We have to admit that we weren't very happy with this relationship when we found out, but we allowed for it to go unnoticed because of that happiness we saw in Rachel. After speaking with the two of you this morning, it's clear to us that your feelings for each other are very real and we accept that with open arms. Because you've made Rachel so happy, we will do anything to make you happy as well."

The girls looked at the time and Rachel gasped. It was 8:30 and if they didn't hurry, then they were going to be late to school. Rachel stood up and went to hug her dads. "Thank you so much," she said. "But I'm afraid that Quinn and I have to get to school or else we'll be late. I'll text you and let you know what happens with Quinn's mom once we get there."

The Berry men hugged her back and walked towards Quinn. The both engulfed her in a comforting hug and pulled her in tightly. She relaxed into their arms and squeezed with all her might.

"Thank you so much ."

The men smiled down at her. "We cannot wait to learn more about you, Quinn. You're so much better than that tall boy that Rachel kept bringing around."

"I'm glad you approve," she chuckled as Rachel led her out of the house so they could get to school. If it was anything like this morning, then it was going to be a long day.

* * *

They had 10 minutes to get to class, but they didn't have the courage to get out of Quinn's car.

"We don't have to do this." Rachel didn't want Quinn to feel pressured into doing something she wasn't ready for.

"No. I want to do this." She kissed Rachel's hand tenderly. "I want to be able to be with you, and I won't let myself get in the way of it anymore." She kissed it once more and got of the car, dashing around the front to open the door for Rachel.

"Such as gentleman…" Rachel joked.

"I prefer gentlewoman," Quinn smirked back. "Ready?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn and felt it deepen when Quinn took her hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked towards the school.

As soon as they walked in, the hallways turned quiet and then the whispers began. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and gestured towards the brunette's locker. Rachel began to pull out the books she need and Quinn leaned against the locker next to her own gazing at her dreamily. "Are you sure about this Quinn?" "More than anything I've ever had to consider," Quinn pecked Rachel's cheek and she blushed and closed her locker. They took hold of each other's hands and turned to head to the English class they shared when they bumped into a 6-foot wall.

"What the hell was that, Quinn?"

Quinn looked up at the football player and scowled while tightening her grip on Rachel's hand. "That was me kissing my girlfriend , Azimio. Now please allow us to get to class before we're tardy." She tried to shove past him, but he shoved her back and brought up a slushy. "I hope you know that you're now officially back down to loser statue Miss Thing. You ain't a Cheerio anymore and you're a _dyke_ now." Both girls flinched at the term. "Say hello to the artic freeze, losers." Azimio laughed as he prepared to hit the girls with the slushy and Quinn out herself in front of Rachel's small body to protect her from the blast."

"Get the fuck away from them you idiot!"

Santana Lopez had come to their rescue.

"Shut up, bitch. You're a lesbo too and don't have the rank to stop this either." He turned to resume his attack when the Latina raced forwards and pushed the cup back into his face.

Azimio sputtered and punched a locker. "That was a bad move Sweetie." He turned towards with his hands shaking and he began to walk towards her.

"Do it, Azimio." She taunted. "Hit a girl and show me just how tough you are."

He grinned and pulled his fist back when he was suddenly tackled by a very angry Noah Puckerman.

"Do. Not. Come. Near. My. Girls. Ever. Again." He accentuated every word with a pound to Azimio's face as the boy tried his best to get Puck off of him. Rachel had to run over to Puck and pull him off of the jock before he did something he would regret.

"Noah. Noah!" All three girls yelled at him to get his attention. He finally stood up and left Azimio writhing in pain.

"I'm serious, man!" he yelled. The girls flinched. "If I see you around them one more time, you're going to pay for it."

The girls were finally able to drag him away and into an empty choir room. The first period bell had already rang, so they just decided to skip the period instead. They all sat down and allowed Puck to ask all the questions he needed answered.

"So you and Jew Babe, huh?" Quinn nodded and squeezed Rachel's hand. Puck smirked, "Hot." Santana made a gagging noise and continued to text Britney on her phone to tell her she would see her next period.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since around prom," they both answered.

"Damn," he smiled. "You guys look cute together. I noticed that things were easier between the two of you. You were happier." The girls looked deeply into each other's eyes. Puck's soft side was definitely making them swoon over each other even more.

Rachel straightened up. "Thank you for saving us Noah. You too Santana." Noah grinned and shook his head, telling her not to worry about it. Santana shrugged her shoulders and said she was only slightly disappointed that Noah took the football player before she had the time to kick his ass.

They talked the rest of the period and Puck and Santana promised to keep an eye on them the rest of the day and to tell them if they were being harassed by any of the other football players. They weren't. Azimio's face was enough to scare everyone off.

When glee club came at the end of the day, they announced that they had an announcement to make and stood in the middle of the room holding hands.

Puck, Britney, and Santana looked at each other knowingly before looking at the two girls and smiling reassuringly. Sam, Artie, and Mike were staring at them with blank faces, not quite sure what was going on. Mercedes and Tina looked downright confused, and Kurt was looking at the girls with a look of excitement on his face. Finn looked constipated.

"Rachel and I are a couple." Quinn and Rachel looked at each other before kissing each other and hugging each other in front of all their friends.

"Bullshit!" Finn yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"No."Finn said getting up. Puck was right behind him in a flash with his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Calm down dude."

"No I won't calm down." Finn pushed off Puck and got a little closer. "Tell me this isn't true, Rach? We were going to get together again, weren't we? Quinn just broke up with me and we were goig to get together in New York. It's not true."

They both saw the look of pain on Finn's face, but they held each other more. Quinn started first.

"Finn I broke up with you because I didn't want to cheat on you with Rachel."

"Finn while I thought your advances were sweet and somewhat charming," Santana scoffed, "I told you no because I was already in a relationship with Quinn. Not because I wanted to wait until we were in New York."

Finn just kept shaking his head. "This can't be happening. I dated both of you. I loved both of you." He looked pleadingly into Rachel's eyes. "I love you Rach." He went for her other hand, but Quinn pushed him back. "Please don't touch my girlfriend, Finn." "Shut up Quinn you don't even like her. You were always so mean to her. You ruined her life." Quinn could feel the tears in her eyes, but she heard the shouts coming from her friends.

Santana was up on her feet telling Finn to shut up before she made him and Britney was trying to soothe her. All the guys were shaking their heads and saying that he wasn't being cool, and Puck was trying to pull him back while telling him to shut up before he made a fool of himself. Mr. Shue was just looking dumbly at the scene before him.

"Yeah Quinn," he egged on. "How can you possibly care for Rachel when you did all of those terrible things to you. Better yet, how can you believe that she actually like you-"

A loud slap reverberated off of the walls of the choir room and Mr. Shue finally caught on to what was happening before him. "Rachel-" he began, but he was cut off by and enraged diva.

"Shut the fuck up Finn and don't you ever talk to Quinn like that ever again. Do you hear me?" The tall boy clutched at his reddening cheek and the entire room was quiet. "I don't give a damn about what Quinn has done in the past. That's why it's called the past. It's gone, and it never coming back. I understand that you're quite upset considering that both of your ex girlfriends have decided to date each other instead of you-"

Santana barked with laughter, "Get em' Berry!"

"but I assure you that our feelings for each other are very real and you are carrying on the way you are right now. Now get a hold of yourself before I have to slap you again. And apologize to Quinn. Now."

The glee club looked on as they saw Finn mumble his apologies and Quinn smirk in reply. The tall boy then bumbled out of the room claiming to have homework that he needed to finish. Mr. Shue excused them and allowed them to go home, leaving Santana, Britney, Puck and Rachel and Quinn alone once everyone had given their congratulations and well-wishes.

"Wow," Quinn said. "That actually went way better than I expected… Rach?"

"Hmm?" Rachel looked up from talking to Puck.

"Rachel. You sticking up for me? That was really hot."

"Oh really?" Rachel looked up at the blonde and her eyes darkened as she gave a smirk towards the former cheerleader.

"Very." Quinn nodded while biting her lip.

Rachel pulled Quinn down by her neck and crashed their lips together, pulling back with the blonde's lower lips in between her teeth. Quinn moaned and her hands sought out Rachel's hip, bringing them firmly against her Rachel was letting out breathy gasps as pale hand found their way onto Rachel's toned stomach and the way their tongues were dancing and stroking each other only made Quinn want her even more. The forgot about everyone else in the room until they both came up for air and rested their foreheads against each other and looked around the room.

"Wanky."

The girl's heads snapped towards Santana and they started giggling and held each other tightly. They all began to laugh even harder when they noticed that Puck still hadn't taken his eyes off of them and he was whispering something quietly to himself.

The four girls walked out to the parking lot together and left Puck in the choir room on by himself when he seemed unable to respond to anything they were saying to him. He just kept muttering things about a spank bank or something like that.

Quinn and Rachel waved off Santana and Britney and they finally got into her car. It had been a long day and they still had one more stop to make. The Fabray house was up next.

* * *

Pulling up at the Fabray Mansion, Rachel allowed herself to gawk at the sight before her. The house was probably the grandest thing she had ever seen. She could only say wow as they got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door.

"Yeah, just wait until you see the inside," the blonde muttered.

She opened the door and walked into the house and Rachel could see what the blonde meant. The inside of the house was very cold. And not temperature wise. Everything looked too extravagant and too fake. The whole entire inside looked to be a show, and now that she thought about it the outside was too. She could understand why Quinn acted the way she did. If she had grown up in a house like this, then she wouldn't have been able to express herself either.

"Mom," Quinn called out. "Mom I have someone that I want you to meet."

Her mother came running into the hallway. "Oh, Quinnie is it a boy? You haven't brought a young man home in such a long- oh. Honey, who's this?"

"This is Rachel Berry mom, and she's someone who is very important to me." Quinn wasn't wasting any time with this at all.

"Berry. Oh honey, she's not the daughter of _those_ men is she?"

"Mom, could you not? She's right here."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I cannot condone that kind of lifestyle. Please show your friend out. I won't have you keeping that kind of company."

"That kind? Mom, Rachel is incredible. Everyone should want to keep her company." She put her arm around Rachel's shoulder protectively.

"Well that may be Quinnie, but we can't let people think that we approve of the behavior that those men parade around with."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. "Ms. Fabray, I'm sorry but you don't know anything about my dads. They are wonderful men and good fathers, good parents, which is something that I wouldn't expect you to understand considering you threw your daughter out when she was pregnant." Quinn squeezed her shoulders to get her to stop before things got out of hand.

"You're going to let this daughter of deviants talk to me this way, Quinn?" Her mother's words were laced with poison, but Quinn stood her ground.

"Yes, mother. I don't appreciate the way you're talking about my girlfriends fathers."

"What did you just say?"

"I said that Rachel Berry is my girlfriend and I love her very much." Quinn bent down and took Rachel's hand in her own and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for effect.

"Get out." Judy's eyes narrowed at her daughter. "I will not allow a heathen like you to live in my home. I was okay with you being pregnant. At least we could get rid of it. This is sin. You need to leave before it infects me too. Now, you have exactly thirty minutes."

Quinn held back the biting tears and pulled Rachel into her, stuffing everything she could into her old cheerleading duffle bags. Rachel helped and started to help gather Quinn's things before the blonde broke down crying.

"Rachel I'm so sorry for what my mother said."

Rachel just held her and let her cry, shushing her and telling her that everything was going to be okay. Quinn nodded and they resumed packing. It was either this time with her knowing exactly all that she absolutely needed to have with her. They left the house with 10 minutes to spare and walked out of the Fabray house never looking back again.

Rachel texted her dad's on their way home and let them know that basically Ms. Fabray had been a total bitch about everything and anything that had to do with Rachel and her family. She told her dads that Quinn needed to be comforted and if they didn't mind giving them some space tonight. They agreed and promised to have soup ready for the girls when they got home.

Quinn walked into the Berry House and cried into Rachel's dads arms. She hadn't known the men for very long, but she already felt more comfortable with them than she had with her own parents. They understood her situation completely and promised Quinn that they would never do the things to her that her parents had done.

When dinner was finished, Rachel led Quinn into her room where they both separately changed and got into bed. Quinn hadn't said much since they had gotten home, but Rachel understood her gratefulness and that her emotions were too tense at the moment. They snuggled together and the brunette brought Quinn into her arms as the sobs took over her body once again, but Rachel didn't bother. She never told her to stop or to control her emotions.

Instead, her wonderful girlfriend told her to cry as long as she needed and told her that she would always be here for her and would always love her no matter what. She rocked the sobbing blonde in her arms until she fell asleep from the exhaustion that took over her body. She repeated all the wonderful things about Quinn and all the reasons why she deserved to be loved.

And that was just exactly what Quinn needed.

* * *

_**Soooo what did you guys think? Nationals is around the corner, so that means smutty times for the girls and maybe a little Finn drama because we all know how stupid he is.**_

_**Tell me what you thought. If you liked it, hated it, think I should change things, think I shouldn't write at all. Let me know.**_

_**Please Review :)**_


	6. It's Getting Better

Hey_** guys! I wanted to leave you guys a little something because I'm really addicted to this. I really don't like to wait to update, I hope y'all don't mind. This one's a little shorter than the last one, so I'm sorry if you were wanting something longer.**_

_**I'm most likely going to update again when I get back from work... Let me know if you're okay with me updating so frequently. This chapter's just a little bit of the day after...**_

_**Sit back, relax, and enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is not owned by me.**_

* * *

**6. It's Getting Better**

Quinn didn't want to wake up because she didn't want this feeling to go away. She was wrapped up entirely around the gorgeous brunette lying there next to her. She had remembered falling asleep to Rachel's soothing voice and waking up in Rachel's arms was the best thing could have ever happened to her. The blonde was still nuzzled into the side of the brunette's neck where she had fallen asleep and Rachel's tan arms were wrapped protectively around her shoulders and waist. She felt the heat from the divas palm radiating against the slither of skin on her lower back that it must have found at night.

She slowly got herself out of her firm grip, and laid back to watch her girlfriend sleep. Rachel had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she was angered that she had fought to hide her feelings before. The way the sunlight from the blinds fell across tan skin. Rachel's perfect, full lips pulled into an indescribable pout. You could hear the soft breaths that she let out every time she breathed. She was so perfect. And she was all hers.

Quinn looked at the bedside clock and turned off the alarm as to not wake her sleeping angel. It still had a few minutes before it would ring, but Quinn had been thinking about it and she felt that she wasn't quite in the mood to go to school. Perhaps the Berry men would be okay with her and Rachel skipping school in light of the circumstances of last night. Then again, God forbid she ruin Rachel's perfect attendance.

"Rach," Quinn whispered and lightly brushed her lips across the sleeping diva. "Sweetie it's time to wake up."Rachel let out a soft moan and continued to sleep. _Challenge Accepted_. She brushed Rachel's hair away from her face and lightly cupped her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to flawless tan skin. When that didn't work, Quinn thought maybe _strengthening_ her tactics would do the trick. "Rach," she tried one last time. "You need to wake up my sleeping angel." Still no movement. _Have it your way Berry._

The blonde leaned up across the sleeping girl and firmly attached her lips to the column of the brunette's exposed throat. Rachel and Quinn hadn't made out in a long time, and hearing the soft sigh the diva released as she woke up was like coming home. "Wake up," she said more insistently, and she deepened the kiss on the girl's neck. She allowed her mouth to explore the strong neck that she enjoyed so much and allowed herself to leave a trail of hot kisses up and down the brunette's neck and then moved up to her jaw to do the same.

Rachel wasn't about to let Quinn stop, she was very surprised to be awoken this way, and began to feel her arousal pool as she felt Quinn's hot lips against her neck, her jaw, her lips. _Oh God Quinn I love your lips!_

Quinn softly chuckled and moved off of her girl slowly. "Then it's a good thing you're awake so you can enjoy them."

Rachel's furrowed her eyebrows. _Had she said that out loud? _Quinn arched her eyebrow at the confused girl. It was obvious that the she hadn't meant to say anything like that out loud, but Quinn couldn't resist teasing her for doing so.

She smirked at the still confused diva below her and brought their lips together once more in a slow, languid kiss. Snapping out of her confusion, Rachel moaned again and wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck effectively allowing her deepen the kiss and giving her lips a more firm hold over Quinn's.

Their kisses remained at the slow pace, taking their time and relishing in the feeling that it brought to them, the heat flowing all throughout their bodies. Quinn flicked her tongue across Rachel's lip asking to be let in, and Rachel opened her mouth to let Quinn's tongue roam inside her own. The kisses remained deep and slow, neither rushed or feeling the need to quicken their pace because this kiss was doing it all. Quinn allowed her tongue to flick over Rachel's teeth, the roof of her mouth, and she lightly sucked on the stop, eliciting little whimpers from the diva that were the sexiest things she had ever heard. Those sounds alone were enough make Quinn feel the wetness in her panties grow, if she hadn't realized it was there already.

Wanting more contact, Quinn spread her hand across Rachel's hip and onto the small of her back as she brought them closer together so that they were now both lying on their sides and were pushed impossibly close together. There was not a single amount of space between them and Rachel curled her long leg around Quinn's waist to bring them together at the center.

Feeling and knowing that they both wanted each other so badly should have pushed them over the edge, but hey both moaned at the contact and neither girl moved to speed things up. Quinn's hand was leisurely tracing small patterns on Rachel's back, and Rachel was lightly playing with the soft baby hairs at the nape of Quinn's neck. Though they were shivering from the contact of their centers and the light rocking that had began to take place, but they were too wrapped up in each other to act upon their own desires.

They began to both let out small moans and gasps as they began to lose breath , and Quinn regretfully broke away from the kiss and, in turn, left small kisses on Rachel's cheeks, nose, and eyelids before finally settling on her forehead for on last sweet peck. Rachel still had to get up for school after all.

Quinn brought their foreheads together and hugged the brunette even more tightly and held her even closer. _If that was even possible. _They were both sharing the same breath before Quinn finally leaned back to look Rachel in the eyes.

She smiled at the emotion that was present in beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, and she couldn't resist raising her eyebrow in amusement. "Glad to see that someone is finally waking up."

"Mmm me too. I think I prefer this type of alarm instead of the blaring sound that I have to wake up to every morning."

Quinn's lips quirked in a shy smile and she cupped the brunettes cheeks. "That can be arranged, Madame."

Rachel blushed at the new term of endearment and sighed happily. "What time is it?"

"It's going to be 6:00," Quinn said glancing at the analog face behind them.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up." Rachel moaned her objection in distaste and began to stretch out her muscles anyway. "My dad's should be up making breakfast by now. How are you feeling?"

Quinn looked down. "I'm feeling okay, but I don't want to go to school today. I'm feeling kind of low right now."

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Rachel caressed Quinn's cheek softly.

Quinn pushed her cheek into the soft, comforting palm and shook her head. "It's okay Rach. I won't let you ruin your perfect attendance for me."

Rachel tried to object, but Quinn out a finger to the girl's lips. "It's okay babe. Really. Being alone will give me time to think about last night, and maybe your dad's will let me figure out what to do with all my things."

When the brunette didn't answer, Quinn found herself looking back into anxious eyes. "Iwantyoutobeinhere," Rachel said in a fast breath. "What?" Quinn chuckled. "I want you to sleep in here with me," Rachel affirmed. "We're both 17, and I don't think my dads will have a problem with it."

Quinn kissed the divas cheek quickly. "Are you sure? I'm not much of a morning person," she teased.

"Yeah right!" Rachel shot back as she rolled out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. "Go to tell my dads that you want to stay. We discussed it briefly last night and I had mentioned to them that you might want to skip school today. I also told them that I might stay with you if I did, but they'll be glad to hear that you're making me go to school."

"Damn straight!" Quinn yelled towards the bathroom.

Rachel poked out her head and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Please do not use foul language Quinn. It's very unbecoming."

"But you curse all the time when we-"

"Very unbecoming Quinn. Pretty girls like you shouldn't let it become a habit."

Quinn let out a huff that reminded her of Rachel's, and obeyed the brunette's wishes. "Fine." She grumbled. "Darn straight?"

Rachel's head poked out once again and she laughed at the blonde's theatrics. "Yes, Quinn. That is much better."

Quinn rolled off the bed and executed a diva-storm-off as she left the room in search of Rachel's dads.

* * *

The blonde abandoned all thought of Rachel's dads as soon as the smell of bacon hit her nostrils. Like a well-trained dog, she sniffed her way to the source and walked into the kitchen staring and the large plate of bacon she saw at the middle of the table. Not realizing that the men were in the kitchen making breakfast, _bring on the bacon, _she stared at the plate like it was the Holy Grail itself. It looked so good, and she just wanted to eat all of it. She vaguely heard the sounds of talking in the background. Bacon was much more important than whatever it was she came down here for anyways. What did she come down for? Don't ask her. Quinn couldn't remember anything when this much bacon was in front of her.

The men watched in amusement as Quinn walked in oblivious of them and sat herself at the table, just staring at the bacon.

"Quinn sweetie?" Hiram had gotten the nerve to tap the blonde on the shoulder who looked enraptured by the sight before her. When she didn't answer, he tapped her again and turned her a little so she would see him.

Quinn looked up in surprise. "Mr. Berry? What are you doing here?"

Leroy guffawed in the back and Hiram narrowed his eyes at him, effectively ending the man's laughter. He turned back towards the girl and smiled at her with his eyes. "This _is _my kitchen, Quinn."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry sir. I could smell the bacon coming down the stairs."

"Call me Hiram, Quinn."

"Yes sir- I mean Hiram. Yes, Hiram." She frowned at how awkward she sounded and the man chuckled.

"Are you hungry Quinn?"

Her eyes flashed back towards the plate and she licked her lips. "I just want bacon."

The two men couldn't help but laugh at the crazed look that took over her face when she stared at the plate. Rachel had told them that she was a fan of bacon, but this looked more like an obsession. Then men sat down with their plates of waffles and eggs, and Hiram began to pull 3 slices of bacon for himself as Leroy handed her a plate.

"You have waffles?" Quinn looked up hungrily. The soup had been what she needed last night, but with one glance at all the food she had suddenly become very famished.

"Yes, Quinn. Vegan waffles for Leroy and Rachel, and the good stuff for us." Hiram smirked."What he means to say is poor baby animals for the both of you," Leroy joked playfully while setting down the plate of waffles for Quinn. She immediately took 6 pieces of bacon for herself and turned scarlet when she realized the men were gaping at her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't even ask if there was a limit for how much I could get." She sounded like what they imagined a puppy would sound like after getting kicked. She tried to move some pieces back onto the plate, but they stopped her.

"Quinn we're just surprised that's all. Rachel told us that you liked bacon, but we didn't know you like it this much."

She put the pieces back down and tried not to cry as she looked into their pleading faces. They had accepted her so freely even though she had been so horrid for the years before. "Thank you," she spoke softly. "I haven't seen bacon in almost a year. I guess I got carried away."

They looked at her intrigued by what she said, and she decided to enlighten them. "I had a really big craving for bacon when I was pregnant with Beth and I ate it a lot until I moved into Puck's house and his mother said I couldn't eat it anymore."

"Your mom never made you breakfast?"

Oh, no she did, but she's a really big fan of fruit and would put that on the side instead. I asked her a while back if she could make some for me, but she told me that I still had baby weight to lose and eating bacon would just make me gain it back."

The men stared at her dumbfounded. Leroy reached out his hand took hers, beginning to stroke the back of her hand so she would look back up at them. There were slight tears present in her eyes, but not enough to be shed. "Quinn you are a very beautiful girl." Hiram was the mouth of the two. He reminded her of Rachel. He pushed the plate of bacon towards her. "I've never seen a healthier looking gal and I'm sure you can afford getting away with a few extra pieces of bacon." Quinn smiled at his thoughtfulness and looked down in embarrassment.

Rachel stepped into the kitchen out of nowhere and cupped her girlfriend's cheeks. "They are absolutely right Quinn. You are so beautiful and there is nothing wrong with you." She leaned down and kissed her on the lips and the leaned in to whisper in her ear seductively," And don't worry about the baby weight either. Because you are fu-cking amazing."

Quinn blushed at Rachel's words and her cursing and nodded her head, returning to her meal.

They ate together as a family, and Quinn had never felt more at home. Leroy and Hiram were big jokers and took every open opportunity to crack a joke, embarrass each other, or even make fun of the girls. Quinn felt herself laughing along with everything they said and even added in a few of her own quips. She had never felt more accepted in her life, and as she looked over at the smiling and laughing girl she knew that she had really found her home. This is where she would always want to be, and she would do everything she could to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

The men had agreed to Quinn and Rachel sharing a room and allowed her to stay home from school. The argument that neither girl could get pregnant and their reasoning that they would be in there all the time anyways made a sound argument.

She was currently in said room with Hiram clearing out a wall space for herself. Rachel was a very neat girl, so they had no problems moving items to clear out the space on Quinn's side of the bed. They were able to fit in the nightstand and dresser from the guest room down the hall.

She stacked all of her books against the wall and placed random articles on the empty nightstand before her. She made sure that the picture she had of Beth was facing the bed and she looked and it longingly as she straightened it out.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"More and more every day," Quinn admitted. "But I wouldn't change my decision. I know Shelby's good to her and is able to provide her with the things that I never would have been able to. Shelby still let's me see her from time to time too, so it's not as if she won't grow up not knowing me."

Hiram nodded and patted her knee. "Well I'll leave you to setting up the rest of your things if you don't mind. I need to get to work."

She smiled at him and waved as he walked away.

"Leroy is also at work, so when you get hungry there's stuff in the fridge. Vegan on top and normal on bottom. That's how our two say the world should be."

Quinn let out a loud laugh at this, and looked towards Hiram's frame at the door nervously. "Um, Hiram?"

"Yes?"

"I was w-wondering i-if it would be okay if I gave you hug you?"

Hiram rushed towards her and pulled her in for a big bear hug. "You never have to ask, sweetie." He was starting to tear up about how Quinn seemed so put together, but really she was so unsure of herself. She was a good match for her daughter. He hoped that Rachel would let loose more now that she had Quinn, and Quinn would benefit from Rachel's large amount of self-confidence. He squeezed her tightly once more before putting her back down and excusing himself to go to work.

A few hours later, Quinn had finished setting up her things in her and Rachel's room. _Their room. She swooned._

She laid, curled up in their bed and thought about the events of last night. She knew her mother didn't approve of homosexuality, but she had no idea that she would act so fiercely towards it. She expected her to be upset, maybe ground her and forbid her from seeing Rachel. Of course being kicked out again had crossed her mind and she told Rachel that it could happen, but she never really thought it would. It was only supposed to be her way of talking about her fear so that it might not happen.

_She doesn't want me. My mother is disgusted with me, and she doesn't want me, but I have the Berrys. Their all I'll ever need. I've felt more at home here the past two-day then I ever have when I was with my own family. I love these people like they're my own, and I owe them the world for loving me back._

She drifted off asleep and woke up when she felt Rachel's body start snuggling into her own. She turned around to wrap the girl in her arms and Rachel pouted.

* * *

"I was supposed to hold you again, Quinn."

Quinn rubbed her nose on Rachel's and gave it a soft peck. "I've missed you sweetie. How was school?" She took Rachel into her own arms and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"Everyone asked where you we're, but I didn't tell them you're living with me now. I'm sure Finn would have blown a fuse." Quinn laughed at that. "You should come back tomorrow though. We leave for Nationals on Friday, and as team captain I don't want one of our good singers to become complacent."

Quinn laughed at that too. "Complacent? Never, Rach. But you shouldn't worry about me. There are other people whose voices are better than mine."

"You have a lovely voice, Quinn." She kissed Quinn's cheek. "I guess I just missed you at school today."

"Who wouldn't miss me?"

Rachel groaned at Quinn's bad joke and toke the time to look over Quinn's side of the bed. Her gaze landed on a large stack of books and she gasped. "Quinn, how many books do you have?"

Quinn turned over and blushed. "I don't know I've never counted."

"How did you have all that time to pack those at your house? There must be more than 100!"

"I packed the bag over the weekend because I had a feeling this would happen. I forgot all of them at my house last time, and I wanted to make sure I would have them this time."

Trying to lighten the mood, Rachel kissed Quinn on her neck and teased her. "I think your nerdiness is sexy Quinn."

Quinn arched her eyebrow and pulled out a line with a smirk, "Well you know what they say, reading opens your mind to vast experiences."

Rachel's cheeks turned scarlet. "Well maybe you should enlighten me with your knowledge on these experiences."

"My pleasure," Quinn growled and she rolled over on top of Rachel, informing her of all the great things that books could teach you to do.

* * *

_**Soo what did you guys think? Quinn's going back to school tomorrow. What would happen if she accidentally ran into her mother at the school? What's her mom doing there anyways? **_

_**Review for concerns, complaint, opinions. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. :)**_


	7. Thank God

_**Hey there everyone! First off, you guys have no idea how awesome I feel about the 60+ followers thing and all the reviews. I had no idea if you guys would even like this story, but it seems like you do! :) Secondly, sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days... I've been really busy and I told myself I would try to update as frequently as possible so I wouldn't have to keep you guys waiting. This chaps about 4kish...**__**So yeah. I hope you enjoy it. We have a little Judy interaction that was kind of difficult for me to write. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Warning: Sexyish times... and language? Who cares!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_**Sit back, Relax, and Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

It was six o' clock in the morning and Rachel was little too busy to be worried about her elliptical workout session.

She was a little preoccupied with the way that Quinn Fabray was kneading her hips and pressing her into the bed. The blonde had her hands firmly on Rachel's hips, and her lips were pressed deeply against Rachel's neck where she was alternating between kissing, sucking, and biting Rachel's pulse.

There was going to be a hickey. There was no reason to doubt that, but Rachel didn't think it was a good enough reason to stop her either. It felt so fucking good to feel Quinn wanting her this way, it only solidified the girl's feelings and made her wish that Nationals would hurry up and get here. They had been having some pretty hot makeout sessions, but for some unknown reason they hadn't been doing other stuff since before their date.

That was way too much time to not do anything. And Rachel needed to change that.

She softly moaned as Quinn's lips left the spot on her neck and trailed up towards her jaw and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Quinn's hands had also travelled from her hips up to her rib cage. Rachel wanted more, damn it. They had already done some stuff, and she felt that their physical relationship was regressing. Feeling brave, she led Quinn's hand up to her breast and put her hand over the blonde's to make her squeeze it.

Quinn groaned out her name and Rachel could feel herself become wet, her middle was beginning to throb. She needed some sort of release because the way the blonde's hand was squeezing and teasing her nipples should be considered illegal.

"So fucking good…" Rachel breathed out a Quinn chuckled as she kept her ministrations.

The blonde began to gyrate against Rachel's body, she was so turned on right now. She hadn't had release in what felt like so much time and she way past due. She trailed her lips back down and over Rachel's collarbone where she grazed it with her teeth and sucked lightly. The way that Rachel was softly moaning and pressing Quinn's head into her was making her so hot. So ready.

It wasn't that Rachel didn't enjoy Quinn's kissing, but she needed more. Now. In a swift movement, she pulled off her sleep shirt and rolled over onto Quinn, placing her leg in between the blonde's thigh and placing her own throbbing center against Quinn."

Quinn looked up at a very shirtless and braless Rachel Berry and she took both of the girl round breasts into her hands and grasped them, rolling the hard, dusky nipples in between her fingers. This was the first time she had ever seen Rachel without a shirt or bra on, the girl was always very adamant that she wanted to wait before she was completely naked in front of Quinn.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Rachel's begging.

Rachel gave a long moan, "Fuck…. Quinn… I need your mouth on me now…. Fuck… Please." Rachel was shamelessly rubbing herself on Quinn's thigh and she was pushing her own into Quinn. She knew it was making the blonde feel good. She could feel Quinn's wetness on herself. It was so fucking good knowing she could do this to Quinn.

Quinn obliged and put her mouth over on Rachel's hard nub and gave in appreciative moan. The vibration made Rachel shudder and she arched her back in pleasure.

"Fuck Quinn… again…more."

Quinn nodded and took the other in her mouth, this time she was still kneading Rachel's left breast and nipple while swirling her tongue over Rachel's right one. She continued her humming and moaning loving the feeling of Rachel on her thigh and nipple in her mouth. She released the girl with a wet pop and the diva groaned.

"Too much clothes… Off now… Please" she said while pulling on the hem of Quinn's shirt.

"You're so polite." Quinn giggled looking up in desire-filled brown orbs.

Want flashed through those eyes and Rachel growled, tearing the shirt off of Quinn's head. "Fuck, Quinn. That's better." She raked her eyes over Quinn's body and licked her lips. The blondes stomach was well-defined… And those breasts.. "So beautiful…" she sighed before attacking those perfect, rosy buds.

Rachel didn't take things slowly. She immediately grazed her teeth over Quinn's hard nipple and the blonde shivered before her and gripped her head fiercely while she continued to grind into Rachel. One hand was lost in dark tresses while the other was placed firmly on the diva's hip, pushing their middles together faster.

"Oh… God… Rach, baby that feels sooo fucking good!"

Rachel moved to the other nipple and was roughly twisting the hardened nipple with her deft fingers. She suckled on the rosy nub. Biting it softly and let it go while trailing soft yet fierce lips to the underside of Quinn's breasts.

Quinn gasped and felt the tightening on the lower half of her body. She thought the biting was hot, this was fucking sexy. She didn't know what to concentrate. The slick trail that Rachel's center was making on her thigh through her shorts, the feeling of Rachel's thigh pressed on her own very wanting clit, or the soft licking and teasing that her girl was doing all over her chest.

She couldn't let Rachel do everything. She pulled the girls face up to hers and gave her a searing kiss, quickly devouring the girl's mouth. Rachel groaned in defeat and quickened the pace of her grinding against Quinn. Quinn did the same, and she could feel Rachel tensing above her. Sensing that she was just a close as her, she tore her lips away from the girls lips and started to suck fervently Rachel's left mocha bud while pinching the other hard.

Rachel gasped at the intensity of the blonde. "Quinn…. So. Fucking. Close." She accentuated each word with a hard grind on the girl's leg. She was going to come hard, she could feel it.

"Fuck me too, Rach." Quinn managed to say before swirling her tongue in between Rachel's heaving breasts and bringing the other nipple into her mouth.

Rachel moaned and picked up the pace, grasping Quinn's hips and pushing herself into the girl deeper and faster.

"Shit… Baby… Fuck…. I-I'm g-gonna…." Quinn gave up trying to talk and bit on the hardened nipple and digging her nails into Rachel's hip. The blonde's actions caused Rachel to spiral down into her orgasm.

"Ahh!" Rachel squeezed Quinn roughly, and she surrendered to the sensation as she was forcefully pulled out of her body and thrown back into her body at the same time.

Quinn immediately surrendered as well and continued to ride out her orgasm on Rachel's thigh.

"Fuckkk" She moaned loudly and forced herself to open her eyes and gaze at the dark-haired beauty above her.

Rachel's eyes were squeezed shut and she was lightly covered with sweat. The brunette was sitting atop of Quinn's thigh, jerking her body back and forth as she came and it was the most erotic thing that Quinn had ever seen. She could feel another orgasm roll through just from the sight.

"So fucking hot…" she breathed out and pulled Rachel back down and flipped them over, Quinn's thigh still on Rachel's wet center.

Rachel was whimpering below her, her clit still sensitive from her orgasm and Quinn's firm thigh was not helping release any of the tension, it was bringing it up more and she was about to come a second time.

Quinn kissed her deeply, and Rachel succumbed, trying to push Quinn off of her so she could recover.

Quinn rolled off to the side groaning at being pushed away before she became mesmerized by Rachel rubbing her center to try to ease her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fuck… Quinn. That was…"

"I know." Quinn's voice was husky and laced with want.

Rachel's head shot to Quinn's and she frantically shook her head. "Oh no… baby. I don't think I can do anything right now." She continued to ease her sensitivity by rubbing herself and Quinn licked her lips, nodding her head. "Okay, baby. We have to get ready for school anyways."

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips so things wouldn't escalate, and pulled themselves s]out of bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Girls! We know you know we know what you were doing. Please come downstairs when you're decent!"

"Oops." Quinn said whispered and blushed softly.

Rachel looked at her teasingly. "I know you're not sorry."

Quinn smirked, "Yeah, I'm not sorry."

* * *

The girls finally made their way downstairs, hands intertwined and walked into the kitchen to find straight-faced fathers. Quinn instantly feared that the Berry men were going to make her switch to the guest room.

Hiram saw Quinn's face pale and her clutch on Rachel's hand tighten and was the first to cave with a hearty laugh. "Oh, Quinn you should see your face!" He laughed pointing at her.

Leroy joined in. "You look so scared, darling!" He mimicked Quinn's face and Rachel scowled, pulling her embarrassed girlfriend into her arms.

"Dad, Daddy. That is not very nice!" She hugged Quinn protectively. What if I did that to you guys all the times I've heard and seen things? The men stopped laughing and Rachel smirked. That'll teach them.

"Rachel, your father and I married." Leroy reprimanded.

Rachel's smirk fell. "Yes sir."

Hiram cleared his throat. "Well… we aren't going to get mad at you for what we heard this morning. We just wanted to wish you a good luck on your day back to school," He smiled at Quinn who smiled back from the safety of her tiny diva's arms," and we wanted to also let you know that your room is being soundproofed today." The Berry men gave the girls big smiles at this, and the girls smiled back.

"Thank you, Dads. We can't wait. Now if you'll excuse us, Quinn and I are just going to grab some granola bars and head to school."

Quinn gave an apologetic smile and waved goodbye as Rachel dragged her out of the house and practically sped them to school.

* * *

The girls were heading towards English when they met up with Puck, Santana, and Britney.

"Q!" Santana screamed and ran towards the blonde, lifting her into her arms. "Don't you dare do that to me ever again Loca! You don't call me after you tell your mom, and you didn't come yesterday. You scared the shit out of me!" Santana frowned and pushed a laughing Quinn away.

"Be careful, San. People will think you actually care."

"Santana scowled and wrapped her arms around Britney's waist. "Damn you, Fabray. I can care about my friends if I want to."

They all laughed and Santana's cheek reddened.

Britney gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled Quinn in for a hug. "You know San always cares, Quinn. We all do. I'm glad that everything's okay and you're back at school we all missed you very much."

"Got that right, Baby Mama," Puck said crushing Quinn into a hug.

When Puck was done manhandling her, Quinn burrowed her face into Rachel's neck and kissed her softly. Rachel tightened her hold on the girl's hand and kissed her knuckles fondly.

Quinn phased out as Britney began to talk animatedly about what Quinn had missed the day before. Across the hallway, eyeing her with a glare was her mother.

Quinn instantly stiffened and Rachel looked at her worriedly. When the blonde would return her gaze, she followed Quinn's eyesight until she landed on the older blonde smirking at them. Uh-oh. This was not going to be good.

Puck saw the entire exchange between the girls and looked back to see Quinn's mom. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that if she bothered Quinn he was going to stick up for his baby mama. He knew she had been kicked out of her house once before, and based on the tension, he knew that it had to have happened again.

Quinn's eyes widened as her mother made her way to her group of friends and the tension built up even more.

"Oh Quinnie, it's so nice to see you again. It's been a couple of days hasn't it?" Her mother smirked.

"Mother." Quinn's toned was clipped and her eyes narrowed.

"Now sweetie, is that any way to greet your mother?"

Rachel stood straighter, "What kind of mother throws out her daughter? Again?"

Judy's gaze swept from Quinn, down to their intertwined hands, and rested on Rachel's with a cold glare. "I'm sorry. I don't remember asking the harlot a question?"

"Harlot?" Rachel's voice rose. "You don't even know me!"

"I know that you tried to steal Quinn's boyfriend when she was pregnant. Sound like a floozy to me." She scoffed in Rachel's direction.

Puck had stayed silent, watching the scene in front of him, but as soon as Quinn's mom insulted Rachel he had enough.

"With all due respect ma'am, which I say in vain because you don't deserve any respect," her mother arched an eyebrow and Rachel gasped. That's where she got it from! "I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my friends."

Santana and Britney just stood there with their mouths open.

Judy eyed Puck like a bug. "How heroic?" she teased. "Aren't you the boy who knocked up Quinn? I bet you're in love with her. Tell me, are you disappointed that now you know you'll never have a chance with her? I bet she doesn't even know it either. Which is fine with me. You're not a real man. Couldn't even take care of your own baby."

Puck paled and visibly got smaller.

"Judy, don't talk to him that way!"

She turned and slapped Quinn. "Don't you call me by my first name Lucy Quinn Fabray. I am your elder, and I am your mother. You need to show some respect towards me!"

Rachel put herself in front of Quinn and looked into the cold eyes of Judy Fabray. "Don't you dare slap my girlfriend ever again, Ms. Fabray."

Judy stepped closer towards Rachel and the brunette braced herself for a slap, but Santana finally stepped in.

"Bitch, you best back up."

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Santana Lopez, and I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but it isn't. Now get the hell away from my friends."

Judy laughed, "Santana Lopez? The other lesbian? You disgust me. Now get out of my way, my daughter needs to be disciplined for her actions.

Santana didn't budge. "Yeah that's right _Judy,_" she sneered. "I am a lesbian, and you know what? I'm out and proud and I don't have any reason to be scared by a repressed bitch like you. My parents are actually _real _parents and they would never do the things to me that you did to Quinn. Now I'm going to ask you kindly. Back the fuck away from my friends before shit gets real."

Judy backed away and laughed "Whatever you're not worth my time anymore. I just came to tell the office that Quinn is no longer living in my home and I want nothing more to do with her. You hear me, Quinnie dear? Never again. Enjoy the rest of your life."

Quinn flinched but picked herself up gaining confidence, "Thank you, _Judy. _I can't wait to actually live my life now."

Judy shook her head at Quinn's obvious disrespect and began to walk away when she was suddenly hit by a slushy, ruining the white sundress she was wearing. "What the-?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Fabray," Britney smiled. "The voices told me to. Didn't mean to get it on you."

Santana cheered for her girlfriend's awesomeness and she drew Britney in for a passionate kiss to show her just how awesome she thought she was. They all left Judy standing there in the same place, drenched in a blue slushy.

* * *

Rachel led Quinn into the bathroom and made sure it was empty before turning to face her girlfriend. Quinn was shaking and tears were welling in her eyes. "Quinn… Quinn, sweetie are you okay?" Rachel was cupping Quinn's cheek and kissing her softly.

Quinn nodded and allowed herself to break down into a sob. "It's over Rach. It's really over. My mom's really gone."

Rachel kissed her forehead and drew her into a deeper hug. "Yes, she's gone Quinn, but now you can't hurt her anymore. You're trust fund's safe because you're going to be 18 in a couple of months and that's nowhere near enough time for your mother to disown you. My uncle's a lawyer and I know these things. Don't worry, baby. She can't hurt you anymore."

Quinn nodded, but she didn't stop crying. "Those… t-things… s-s-she s-said about you a-aren't true R-Rach. Y-you are the greatest, most beautiful person I have ever met. Y-you're none of those things. Do you understand me?"

Quinn was holding Rachel's chin and looking into her eyes. Rachel nodded and Quinn pulled her in for a fierce kiss. "I love you Rachel," she said when she finally pulled away.

"I love you too Quinn."

Quinn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up to fix her appearance. Her eyes were a little puffy, but other than that no one would be able to notice she had been crying. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she took Rachel's hand and they walked together towards their first period. In all, the whole altercation plus her bathroom breakdown had only lasted 10 minutes. They made it to their class in time and Quinn was glad that she was still able to keep up Rachel's perfect attendance.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Puck, Britt and Santana stuck with them everywhere they went and Santana kept going on and on about how awesome her girlfriend was. Quinn had to admit, she was really glad that Britney got her the way that she did. She looked at all her friends as they sat together in the choir room. They had each helped her in their own way this morning, but she felt bad for Puck. Her mother had obviously struck a nerve in him.

"Hey Puck," she said leaning over Rachel, "Can I talk to you after practice?"

Puck looked at her questioningly, but nodded his head in approval.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked as she stoked the blonde's hand.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to him about what my mother said."

Rachel remembered what Judy had said to Puck and her eyes widened remembering the hurtful words. "I'll let you talk to him by yourself when practice is over, okay?"

They agreed and spent the rest of the practice just trying to soak into the comfort that they brought each other.

Rachel and Quinn kissed briefly before parting and allowing Quinn to talk to Puck who was alone with her in the choir room.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that, hot mama." Puck winked and licked his lips.

"God, Puck you're such a pig." She punched his shoulder playfully and he pretended to clutch at it like he was hurt.

Quinn laughed and told him to be serious and sit down.

"What's up, Quinn?"

"I needed to talk to you about what my mother said to you earlier."

Puck gulped and nodded. "Yeah, about that. Don't worry about it." He tried to shrug it off and get up, but Quinn sat him back down.

"I love you too, Puck. I may not love you like I love Rachel, but you have a very special place in my heart Puck. I know you're a good man and you'll do anything to defend and protect your own. You just need the chance to prove yourself. I know what my mother said hurt you, but she's wrong. You're one of my best friend's Puck and try to remember how much I love you."

"Friend-zoned." He joked playfully and pulled Quinn into a hug. "I may not be able to have you the way I want to, but I know that you and Rachel are obviously very happy together, and I don't have to worry about her being able to protect you. My Jew Babe is awesome." Quinn giggles and hugged him tighter. Puck hugged just as tightly. "For real Quinn. The way she stood up to your mom? That was hot."

Quinn drew back and bit her lip. "Yeah it really was." She thought about their morning, and she could feel her arousal grow.

Puck quickly got up laughing. "I'm just going to leave you too your thoughts then…"

Quinn didn't even realized he left until her clit was throbbing with desire. She looked around the empty choir room. Oh God, she needed Rachel now.

She walked outside of the room and looked as she saw Finn walk towards Rachel and start a conversation with her.

"Hey, Rach." He gave a dopey grin.

"Oh… Hey Finn what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day. It wasn't cool," Rachel nodded agreeing with what he was saying. "but I think we should get back together."

Rachel kept nodding. "Wait. What?"

"You heard me Rach," he took her hand with his large paw and she shook it off, but he took it again. "I know you're just confused about what's been going on the past two years. You must think in some weird way that because Quinn was with me that means that you're somehow with me when you're with her."

Rachel stared at him dumbfounded. That made no sense.

"So let me make things less confusing, Rach. Be with me." He leaned down and planted a big one on Rachel.

It was so gross. His lips weren't soft and perfect, they were just… gross. That was the only way Rachel could think of to describe it. She could feel his slobbery lips trying to attack hers, and she seriously felt like throwing up.

Quinn was watching the entire thing from the door and saw Rachel tense up. She rushed over to her girlfriend's side and pushed Finn off of her into the locker.

He grunted as he slammed into it, and Quinn put a possessive arm around Rachel's waist. "Sorry about that, Hudson. You looked a little too comfortable with my girlfriend," she smirked.

"It wasn't anything that she didn't want," Finn tried to give a cocky smile, but it just made him look even more constipated than he usually did.

Quinn looked at Rachel and laughed as Rachel was wiping at her mouth and looking through her purse before she pulled out the small bottle of mouthwash that she kept with her. "Yeah, obviously." Quinn smiled. Rachel was so cute with her little travel-sized mouth wash.

"Don't be jealous of the competition, Fabray."

Quinn tried not to laugh.

"Rachel's gonna come back to me when she realizes that she doesn't want to be with you." He tried to caress cheek and Quinn slapped it away with a scowl on her face.

"Don't touch her, Finn. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in mock defeat. "I just wanted to tell you Rach that I'm going to win you back .When we're in New York you're going to realize that you want to be with me and we're going to sing the perfect duet together."

He gave her another attempted cocky smile and Rachel threw up in her mouth a little bit. "I'm sorry Finn, but I have no interest in you other than perhaps as an acquaintance. Now please leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself or before I slap again like I did last week. It is highly inappropriate for you too… flirt with me? Was that what you were trying to do? Anyways, yes Quinn is right her obviously by my side and if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with my girlfriend now. With that, she turned on her heel and walked with Quinn to the outside of the school and to their parked car where they came to a stop.

Quinn pushed her against the door, pinning her with her hips and she kissed Rachel passionately. "God… Rach you have been so hot today. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" Rachel batted her eyelashes innocently, "I think my room should be soundproofed by now."

Quinn groaned and nipped on her bottom lip playfully. "Okay let's go home!"

She ran to the other side of the car and jumped in, waiting for Rachel to get in and start the car. Rachel laughed to herself. She so had Quinn whipped.

* * *

_**Sooo how awesome is Britney? What'd you think about the small Quick interaction? More of it or less? And what does Finn have planned?**_

_**Review= love= happiness**_

_**Tell me what you think so I can try to please you lovely people. :)**_


	8. Nationals

_**Yo playas! So first off, I'd like to apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter... even if it was only a few days. Secondly, I'd like to thank all of you who are reviewing. I get excited and motivated just thinking that y'all actually care! XOXO**_

_**As a warning, I'm not really sure how you guys will like this chap because I kinda bounced around a lot. It's actually one of the longest I've written and I still felt weird about it. It'll really help me out if you let me know what you thought about it. It's been making me very... frustrated.**_

_**Anyways... sit back, relax, and enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my typos, sorry. **_

* * *

"I did it Quinn! I'm finally in New York!" Rachel squealed and jumped into the arms of her beautiful girlfriend in the middle of Times Square. She kissed her like there was no tomorrow, putting every single ounce of emotion she could into the kiss.

Quinn stiffened at first, still not used to be so affectionate with Rachel in public, but when she realized they were far away from home she relaxed into the kiss and allowed her mouth to explore Rachel's eagerly. The brunette of course, was not expecting this type of reaction. Quinn was usually more subdued in public when they were at home, but who was she to complain? She was in New York, and she was kissing Quinn Fabray!

"Ugh, please spare us this disgusting scene and stop sucking face for all the world's tourists to see!" Santana made a gagging noise and pretended to stick her finger down her throat.

"I think they're cute, San. Not as hot as us, but still cute." Britney gave the Latina a kiss on the cheek and Santana blushed.

"I think we're cuter than them Britt." They gazed adoringly into each other's eyes and indulged in a languid kiss when they heard a noise. Santana immediately bristled and turned to the side, getting a clear view of Rachel making kissy faces at Santana and Quinn pretending to throw up in the middle of the sidewalk.

She threw her hotdog at them. "Oh, shut up you two!"

"No way!" Quinn challenged. "Why should you get to kiss Britney in peace when you don't let me kiss Rachel?"

"Because, as Britney already pointed out, we are hotter _and_ cuter. Now get over here Britt!" Santana pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss, swinging her low and kissing her fiercely. Rachel and Quinn turned and huffed away.

Puck, watching the entire exchange in amusement at his girls, strolled up behind them and put his hands on Quinn's and Rachel's shoulders. "Just to let you foxy ladies know, I think you guys are way better." He winked and headed back towards the rest of the club where they were speaking animatedly about being in New York.

"He's totally right you know." Quinn smirked. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but since we're at Nationals does this mean that…. Well, that… Um… you know?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and grinned at her nervous girlfriend. Of course she had remembered telling Quinn that she would finally give herself to the blonde when they were Nationals. Things had certainly gotten very hot and heavy since the morning they had both gone braless. Needless to say their soundproofed room also aided in the progress they had made in their physical relationship. It felt so great to be close to Quinn that way, and she really wanted to get a close as she possibly could.

"No I don't know Quinn? Care to enlighten me?" Rachel smiled deviously and Quinn blushed.

"Please… Rachel please don't make me say it out loud. I know you know what I'm talking about." She squeezed Rachel's hand.

Rachel's eyes turned dark. _Admit it, Fabray. _

"Baby, you have that look in your eyes… You know how much I love that look," Quinn said pleadingly.

Rachel batted her eyelashes and looked up sweetly. "I assure I'm not familiar with the look to which you are referring to. Now, will you please _enlighten _me?"

The brunette's eyes got even darker if that was possible and Quinn gulped. Rachel was not playing fair, but she loved her so much. She wanted to love her so much, and all of sudden she wasn't embarrassed to say it out loud.

Quinn tilted up Rachel's chin and kissed her chastely on the lips. "I'm going to make love to you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel's closed eyes and the soft moan she let escape told Quinn that she had told Rachel the right thing and that the brunette felt the exact same way.

* * *

So Quinn wasn't exactly sure how this whole "love-making-in-New-York" thing was going to work out because, by some trick of fate, Quinn and Rachel had drawn the short straw and were forced to share the only two-bed room with Santana and Britney. Good news was that the said couple was nowhere to be found, allowing the girls to have a moment to themselves. Quinn silently watched in amusement as her tiny girlfriend paced back and forth in front of the bed that Quinn was laying on. She was waving her arms above her head, her face was flustered, and she had that look of determination in her eyes that Quinn had always adored.

"Do we _have_ to share a room with Santana and Britney? Not only will this be slightly disturbing given that you and I both know they will get down and dirty- Quinn stop giggling! I'm being serious!"

Rachel stomped her foot, and Quinn found the strength to quiet her laughter and motioned for the diva to continue.

"Anyways, like I was saying this will most definitely damper on any romantic activities that I have wished to engage in with you this weekend."

Quinn sobered at this. "We need to get rid of them."

"Yes, we do. But first we need to get back to Mr. Shue's room so we can figure out the set list. It's go time, Quinn!" Rachel yanked Quinn off of the bed and they giggled as they ran out of the door.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's write some songs! I even bought pizza to help with the motivation!

About two hours later, the only song they had managed to write was a song that Britney wrote about a cup. Santana thought it was very cute that her girl was making an effort compared to all the other dweebs that didn't have the guts to try it out. That was one of the things Santana loved about Britney. The tall blonde was never afraid to express the way she felt or share things with others. One of the things Santana loved about being with Britney was that the blonde did enough sharing for the both of them, and completely understood Santana's vulnerability.

"That song was so stupid," Finn grumbled.

Santana's head jerked towards the boy. "Excuse me, Dough Boy, wanna run that by me again?" Santana got up from her chair and got up in Finn's face. "You best apologize right now, Finnocent. I'm sorry that Britts has more balls than you and is willing to share her song."

Finn laughed. "I can write a song way better than that!"

"Then prove it, twirp! Because the last time I checked, it never seem to do anything right!"

Finn's face reddened and he pushed Santana out of his face.

"Oh, hell no!" Santana was about to go all Lima heights when Britney pulled her back by the hips. "Shh, San it's okay. Finn's just totally jealous of me and my awesome song." Britney kissed her cheek and Santana relaxed before tensing again.

"No Britt he insulted you. That shit don't fly." Santana turned again, but Britney held on fiercely.

"Let's just let him make himself look stupid, San. That's what we let him do all the time, right?"

Santana smiled. Britney was right, besides it wouldn't do anyone any good for Santana to smack him down for what he said. She would get him later.

Rachel and Quinn watched their friend's exchange and smiled thoughtfully at each other. Why hadn't they noticed just how cute they were before? Sure it was slightly humorous that Santana was whipped, but they did make a really cute couple and seemed to balance each other out. Thinking the same thing, Rachel looked up at Quinn and the blonde gave a shy smile before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Rachel closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. As much as she wanted to stay wrapped up in Quinn's arms, as glee club captain it was her job to make sure that the songs were going to be written. Maybe if she directed traffic, they would be finished early and she would be able to spend more time with Quinn.

She got up and went to the center of the room. "Okay, everyone listen up!" She pointed her stare towards Finn, "We need two songs, so Finn if you think you can write a song then I suggest you do it now. The rest of us will write a song together."

The glee club stared at her.

Mercedes spoke first. "Who are you, and what have you done with Rachel Berry?"

Rachel huffed. "Now's not the time for theatrics. Let's get to it! Chop, chop! The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get out of here!"

No one moved. "I'm sorry Rachel, but I have to agree with Mercedes here," Kurt patted her shoulder. "Rachel Berry always fights for solos unless there's something in it for her."

"Which means you want something." Tina clarified.

Rachel looked at a smirking blonde. Quinn knew exactly what Rachel wanted. She ran her tongue over her lower lip slowly and looked at the brunette expectantly.

Rachel shuddered. She wanted that tongue on her. The sexual frustration was killing her. All Quinn had to do was look at her and she could feel the familiar wetness in her panties. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the entire glee club was witness to this scene. And they all realized what she wanted.

"Oh dang," Artie quipped. "We all know what you want, girl!" He fist-pumped a bit and both girls blushed.

"Hot." Puck said and winked at the two

Sam and Artie nodded and gave each other fist bumps and agreed with Puck.

Santana stood up realizing that they were going to get nowhere if they kept teasing Rachel and Quinn and she put her hands on her hips, "Okay, you heard the woman! Now let's start working on this song. The sooner we finish the sooner we can get away from the two cats in heat over there." She gestured towards Quinn and Rachel who were still gazing into each other's eyes. _Dios mio. Those two need to get laid!_

"Tubbers, Smurf I can smell you guys from here!" The two girls flinched. Santana hadn't called them names in a while, but as they looked at their friend they realized that she only did it to get their attention and didn't mean any harm.

The girls quickly set to work, laughing with their friends and creating the group performance and it was all thanks to Santana. The Latina smiled to herself at the sight before her. The people before had become her family, and she had learned to love all of them. That was why she was backing Rachel up. Finn was obviously good for nothing, and the group needed someone to give them a good kick in the pants to get the ball rolling. Sure she enjoyed being a bitch from time to time, but she loved being here with her friends. And if you ever asked her she would deny it, but it was times like these that she loved the most. They all seemed to understand her attitude problem and they accepted her anyways.

Her gaze landed on Finn and she scowled. "Yo, doughy! You gonna write that song or not?"

Finn stood up and stalked out of the room. He'd show them…

* * *

"I have to say, Santana, I think you'd make an excellent co-captain for glee. Finn doesn't do anything and it was really nice to have some backup in there, seeing as I was… distracted." The brunette trailed off as she became distracted once again by Quinn running her fingers through her hair.

The two couples were lying on their beds getting ready to go to sleep and had been talking about the group performance number that they had all written together and practiced until they had been satisfied with it.

Santana scoffed at the two girls and threw a pillow at them. "Can you two please stop with all of that?" They shook their heads and rubbed their noses together. Santana groaned, "Listen, Britts and I were talking and we agreed that you two should switch rooms with Tina and Mercedes tomorrow night."

"Wait what?" The two girls said in unison.

"Yeah, that's right so you best be thanking me for getting you two a room and giving up my alone time with Britts. I can't take anymore of this! You two are making me frustrated, and I get laid all the time!"

"That's true San." Britney said with a serious look on her face. "I'm going to miss our sexy times tomorrow night, so why don't we do something special when we get back?"

Santana blushed, "Yeah, Britt. That sounds perfect."

Rachel and Quinn groaned and threw the pillow back at them, which only made Santana blush more. Before the Latina started a pillow war, Rachel held up her hand in surrender.

"We really need to get to bed, Santana. And as fun as this might be, I'm still very worried about what Finn is writing."

Quinn hugged Rachel tighter and snuggled into her neck. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay, Rach. I heard Kurt talking about how the song wasn't that bad. Now let's go to sleep."

Rachel sighed and relaxed into her girlfriend. If Quinn could accept this situation, then she could too.

* * *

"No offense, bro but I'm sleeping on the floor. The Puckasaurus only shares with the ladies. Besides, you're our lead or whatever and I can't have you getting sick down here."

"Thanks bro." Finn set down the lyrics he was looking over and turned to get on the bed.

"So what's the song about?"

"It's about Rachel and me. I'm going to get her back," Finn said with determination. "I know this whole Quinn thing is a phase or something and she needs to see that she belongs with me."

"Listen dude, I'm gonna stop you right there. Quinn and Rachel are totally in love with each other. You need to get over yourself and let them be."

Finn scowled, "Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared, bro. Now I'm not gonna tell to fix the song or whatever because it's too late for that. There's no way we can write another one now. I am going to tell you to back the fuck off." Puck sat up on the floor. "You're just going to embarrass yourself, man."

"No I'm not." Finn was shaking his head. "We're going to win Nationals and I'm going to win Rachel. She's totally going to love this song."

Puck found himself getting angry with the boy. He really did care about the two girls, and he may joke around with them about how hot it was, but he would never try to disturb the awesome thing they had going. He was worried about Finn's song now that he knew it was a ploy to get Rachel back, but his bro was stubborn. Maybe this is what it would take for Finn to finally get the idea that Rachel was over him.

"Whatever, man. I'm not going to try to start an argument with you about this. I'm tired and we need to be ready for tomorrow. But if you mess with those two, that's your fault. I've already tried to stop you. Just don't come crying to me about your problems when you realize you're being stupid."

"Things are going to be perfect." Finn went to sleep dreaming about how he was going to execute the kiss he had planned for Rachel.

* * *

"Mr. Shue I refuse to sing this duet with Finn!"

The teacher rolled his eyes. He knew that Quinn and Rachel were dating, but did she really need to be so dramatic? "Relax Rachel, it's just a song. A pretty good one, and you know it. Finn probably knew that this song would just catch the judge's eyes. I'm sure there's no ulterior motive. Isn't that right, Finn?"

Finn feigned hurt, "How could you think something like this Rach, I know you and Quinn are together."

Puck and Santana rolled their eyes. Puck was serious when he said he was going to stand back and let Finn make a fool of himself. The boy needed to learn a lesson. Santana just thought that the boy was always full of shit. Her Mexican third eye might have also sensed something else, but she was too amused by Rachel's ranting to say anything. She looked toward the blonde who was trying to calm down a very furious brunette.

"But Quiinnn! I don't want to sing some lovey dovey duet with him!" She stomped her for and crossed her arms.

"Rach, it's okay. I know you love me, and it'll give us a shot at actually winning this thing. Am I upset that this is happening? Yes. Do I wish that Finn would fall in a hole and never come out? Yes." The brunette softly chuckled at that. "But I know for a fact Rachel Berry that you will be singing for me, and that's all I could ever hope for. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and turned back towards. "Fine, Finn. I'll sing with you." The boy broke out into a huge grin. "But only because it will increase our chances of winning!" She pointed a finger at him. "So get it through your thick head that I no longer have romantic feelings for you."

Finn nodded "You got it, Rach. Zero romantic feelings." _Not until I pull my surprise at the end…_

* * *

Quinn really was the best girlfriend that anyone could ask for. They were just sitting on a couch in the green room together holding hands, but Rachel was so at peace and she really wished that she could just sit there next to Quinn for the rest of her life. She wished she could keep their hands in her lap… Have Quinn keep drawing circles on her thighs. The soft barely there touches were very arousing and sating all at the same time. It's like she needed Quinn to be touching her so that she could live and breathe.

She was scared about what was coming tonight, though. They would have a hotel room all to themselves thanks to Santana, but Rachel was terrified. She liked to come of aggressive and domineering over the blonde and liked to act like she knew what was doing, but she didn't really have any experience with sex other than the times when she would need to relieve herself. It had to be the same thing, right? Just doing it to another person? Maybe she was just making this a whole lot harder than she needed it to be. Truth be told, she hadn't stopped thinking about what would happen tonight as soon as she said it. This last week had practically been torture. Every morning Quinn would wake her the same way, but they would never go above the thigh. That was to be saved for tonight.

Who was Quinn supposed to keep her hands off of Rachel when she knew that Finn was up to something. Not only did he say that weird stuff the other day, but then he goes and writes a sappy song and tries to tell everyone that there wasn't something else going on? Oh, please. That boy was so obvious and she only went along with it because of their need to win tonight. Besides, she trusted Rachel completely. The whole touching thing was only being done to remind Finn, who had been looking at them every 30 seconds, who was with Rachel. There might have also been the reason that she was so sexually frustrated and worried about tonight. She had no idea how to do sex with a girl. With Puck it had been so easy, she was drunk and he had already known what to do. This time she would be professing her love to the brunette, and she wasn't sure if either of them would know what to do. Surely Rachel would have some idea, given that she was always prepared for everything, but Quinn had never done anything like that before. Well, besides what her she and Rachel had been doing. Quinn still wasn't very comfortable with her body even though they had been testing each other's boundaries. She only did those things because Rachel made her feel sexy and confident when they were together. People couldn't find out that Quinn Fabray didn't know what to do. It wasn't her fault that she had never… "relieved herself" as Rachel would always say. Being brought up in a strict household does those things to a girl…

Rachel was looking a very phased out Quinn Fabray, so she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes she loved so much. "Hey babe, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Quinn shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine Rach. Just a little nervous?"

"You have no reason to be nervous." Rachel took her girlfriend's hand and kissed it reverently. She herself wasn't sure if they were talking about the competition or about the night, but she meant what she said whole-heartedly."

The blonde looked down and smiled at her. "I know Rachel. Love you." They gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too."

Just then they heard themselves being announced to head onstage. They gave each other a passionate kiss and got up from the couch, making their way with the others. When they reached the stage, Quinn gave Rachel's hand a squeeze before heading to the other side of the stage. "You're gonna kill this, babe." She gave another quick peck and Rachel gave her dazzling smile. "Damn straight, Fabray."

She stiffened when she felt an oversized paw cover her shoulder. "Hey Rach, good luck out there."

"You too Finn." She tried to shuffle to the side to get his hand off her shoulder, but he moved with her.

He put on that dopey grin she used to think was cute. "I just wanted to let you know that every word I sing out there is for you."

Gah! She knew it! Of course there was an ulterior motive! But before she could respond, she heard the voice echoing throughout the auditorium. "Ladies and gentlemen… The New Directions!"

Finn smirked at her and winked before walking onto his stage on his cue. Rachel scowled to herself. Now she would have to wait until the performance was over to reprimand Finn for his actions.

"Face to face… and heart to heart…"

_Okay, Rachel let's just get through this song, okay? Finn's not making those gross constipated faces at you. Ugh! He was sharp! Ew he just touched me. Yup, just touched me again. Oh look, Quinn. Smile at Quinn! Wink at Quinn? Hell, yeah! Did you see her flush? Oops, lyrics! Walk upstage… Walk downstage… Twirl around Finn for dramatic effect. Check-check-check… Oh, goodie the song's almost over! 1 down, 1 to go! Fine, I guess Finn can put his arms around me. Sell it, Berry, sell it! Make the audience believe you don't hate him touching you. Uh oh. He's getting that look in his eyes. What's he? AHHH!_

Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel, but that wasn't what silenced the entire auditorium. No…. It was the sound of Rachel's hand connecting with his cheek that made everyone go quiet. The silence was deafening.

_Oh shit. Why couldn't I have just played it off? I ruined this!_

The music for their next number started, and they killed it. Hopefully it was enough to make the judges forget about the tiny situation that occurred between the two numbers.

It wasn't.

They got 12th place.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had moved their things into the single room, but the mood was far from romantic.

"I'm so stupid! How could I let myself react that way? He's just some stupid boy and I allowed myself to get carried away in the heat of the moment. I lost us Nationals Quinn. Nationals! And all because he kissed me, and I slapped him! Why am I so stupid? Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!"

Quinn had enough of this pacing and ranting Rachel Berry. Ever since they had gotten off stage, Rachel had been disappointed with herself and wouldn't let herself realize that the entire ordeal was Finn's fault, not hers. The diva had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had missed the beat down that Santana gave Finn as the Latina was yelling about being from the Lima Heights Adjacent and that bad things happened there. It was scary, but amusing. Finn was being shunned by the whole entire club, and Rachel was missing all of this because she thought it was her fault. Quinn knew however that Rachel always felt the need to chastise herself when something went wrong, so she was going to let the fuming diva get it out of her system, but she had enough as soon as Rachel called herself stupid.

"Rachel, shut up!"

The brunette stopped and frowned at her.

"Thank you…" Quinn got up and pulled Rachel into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Rachel Berry, you are not stupid. And I don't ever want to hear you say those words ever again. Do you understand me?"

"yyyssmamm"

"What?"

"I said yes ma'am!"

"Don't you yell at me, Rachel Berry!"

"Sorry…"

Quinn's voice softened from the commanding tone she had taken with the girl. "It's okay sweetie. Now listen to me. No one is mad about you for what happened on stage. Finn lied to all of us when he said he understood about the two of us being together. Everyone is mad at him, not you. Do you understand me?"

Rachel nodded her head and sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm ruining our night."

"You're not ruining anything, Rach." The brunette scoffed. "It's true, babe. If anything, I am so proud of you. You weren't afraid to stick up for yourself when Finn did what he did. Sure the timing couldn't have been worse, but think of it this way. At least you were able to finish out the performance. I know that if I had been in your position I would have stormed off the stage, but you stayed. You didn't let the rest of your feelings get the best of you."

Rachel softly nodded again and relaxed into Quinn's secure embrace. "Thank you Quinn. You always know exactly what to say."

Quinn grinned, hoping to get Rachel into a lighter mood. "Don't mention it, Berry."

Rachel suddenly felt a hot flash of desire spread through her body before landing on her center. They hadn't spoken those words to each other since the very beginning. She loved Quinn so much for knowing exactly what to say in order to get her mind off of things.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Look at me."

Quinn complied and found herself gazing into the nearly black eyes of Rachel Berry._ So fucking sexy…_ She shuddered at the sight and cupped the brunette's cheek, brushing her lips against the shorter girl. "What do you need me to do Rach? How can I help you feel better?" Each word was whispered against her lips and neither girl could understand how they could go from being to somber at one moment to being completely aroused the next. They were starting to feel that familiar tingling in their lower bodies and stomachs, the plans for tonight invading their minds. They could care less about the swift mood change.

"You love me, right Quinn?" Rachel was looking at Quinn apprehensively. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that the goddess in front of her was all hers. Quinn was always so breathtaking, and even in her old gym shirt and shorts she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"With every fiber of my body, Rachel Berry." Quinn said this with every ounce of conviction and affirmation that she could. She loved the girl so completely, and couldn't wait to show her just how much she did.

The brunette flushed and led the blonde to the bed, suddenly feeling very confident after hearing Quinn's passionate response.

"Then show me."

Quinn nodded and licked her lips. She could definitely do _that_ for Rachel.

* * *

_**Sooo question/comments/concerns? PLEASE let me know! I'm dying over here!**_

_**How'd you like the extra character time? More/less?**_

_**Reviews= motivation= appeasement= happiness :)**_

_**As for the end...Remember, it's always the teasing... ;) Please don't hate me!**_


	9. Let's Get it On

**_Yo people! This is the revised version of Chapter 9. And by "revised" I mean that I changed a few things around and added some stuff._**

**_Disclaimer: All typos, bad punctuation, and random mishaps are my own. I don't own glee._**

**_Sit back, relax, and enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Rachel stood patiently at the foot of the bed with a smirk on her face and a teasing glint in her eyes. Quinn hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Rachel when the diva had told her what she wanted. Here she was, standing in front of Rachel as if she was about to hit the gym, and she mentally chastised herself for not making the moment more special. She could have at least worn something a little more sexy and alluring.

She began to panic at not being more romantic, and Rachel saw the look of unease that was in Quinn's eyes. She took a hold of Quinn's hands and searched through the worried hazel eyes above her.

"Quinn? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Quinn looked away and squeezed the tiny hand in her own. "You're going to laugh at me Rach..."

Rachel was oblivious to the blonde's dilemma at not providing a romantic ambiance and mistook her uncertainty for some... personal problems. She pulled Quinn's chin back to her own so that their eyes would lock on each other once more. "Quinn... have you not done anything like this before? If you're worried about how everything works, I'd be more than happy to help you out... "

Quinn had been a little too busy trying to think of a way to apologize for the lack of said romance when she began to pay attention to what Rachel was beginning to ramble about.

"...and that's why you shouldn't be afraid of masturbation, Quinn."

"Wait, what?"

"It's okay Quinn. We'll figure this out together, " Rachel gave a shy smile was looking into her eyes reassuringly, and it took a minute for Quinn to realize that Rachel had thought that she didn't know what to do.

Quinn's cheeks turned scarlet and she immediately began to shake her head back and forth. "Nononono, Rach. That's not what I meant at all." She looked around a lowered her voice. "Of course I've masturbated before. I've just never… you know. With a girl." She said the word as if it were a dirty secret and looked around her, not remembering that they were alone.

The diva let out a giggle. "Well I sure hope not… Quinn, why are you looking around?"

The blonde blushed even more.

"I'm sorry." She ran her free hand over the back of her neck. This was not the way that she imagined tonight going. It was beginning to feel a bit awkward on her part, and she wasn't sure why she had been able to hump Rachel like a dog in heat for the past months, but she couldn't talk about s-e-x with Rachel when it mattered the most. Maybe they should just start the makeout session already. Things tended to fare better when they were in the throes of passion.

"What's wrong, babe?" Rachel caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Nothing..." Quinn huffed in embarrassment. "It's just... I didn't really make this romantic. We're in a hotel room, Rach. Santana and Britt are on one side, and Finn, Puck and Sam are on the other." She let out a frustrated groan. "I'm not even wearing anything sexy!" She flailed her arms motioning to her comfortable attire and looked away from Rachel.

"I'm okay to wait if you want to Quinn. I know we both agreed to do it here, but I can wait. It's up to you, sweetie."

Quinn sighed. "I want to Rach, it's just... God. I so don't deserve you. And I really wanted this to be special."

"Anything I do with you is special, Quinn. You always make me feel special. And you're wrong when you say you don't deserve me. Everyone deserves to be loved, and I'm the lucky one to be able to love you."

Quinn gave a shy smile and blushed.

"Annnd" Rachel continued. "I guess it's kinda cool that you love me back." She shrugged her shoulders noncommitedly.

"You're right." Quinn kissed her cheek. She was going to prove to Rachel just how much she loved her. "Let me show you how much I love you?"

It was Rachel's turn to blush. "Finally," she sighed dramatically and pulled Quinn in for a searing kiss.

Things began to heat up once Rachel swiped her tongue along Quinn's lip, begging for entrance. The two girls were both letting out soft moans from the feeling of their warm tongues gliding across each other. This time, it was Rachel who had her hands firmly planted on Quinn's hips, and the normally in-control blonde had her arms around Rachel's neck, slightly bending down so she could properly appreciate her girlfriend's skilled mouth.

It was a new position. Usually the girl's were in opposite positions, but Rachel had felt the need to prove to Quinn that she did deserve her, and who was Quinn to deny Rachel what she wanted? If it meant that Rachel would show her sexy domineering side, then she was all for it!

"W-w-wait..." Rachel slowed down their kisses, slightly pushing the blonde away so that she could look into her eyes once more. Quinn pouted in protest and tried to reel her back in, but Rachel wouldn't have it and put her hands on either side of Quinn's shoulders. "Before this goes any further, I have an idea about how we can make this more romantic!"

"Oh, great." Quinn teased and stepped back so that her excited girlfriend could move. "You going to sing to me, Rach?" She asked when she saw the brunette searching through her iPod.

Rachel didn't even look up. "Heaven's no, Quinn! While I do enjoy singing to you, and I have always believed that singing allows one to not only express themselves fully, but also convey all emotions, I regret to inform you that I have other plans for my mouth tonight."

Quinn's smirk deepened as the sentence continued. "Okay, okay. I didn't know you were going to give me the unabridged answer, Berry."

Rachel laughed, "You love it, Fabray."

"I love you." Quinn corrected. "You almost done?" She asked, trying not to sound too annoyed or anxious. Rachel had been trying to figure out how to turn on the audio input on the alarm clock, so Quinn had perched herself at the end of the bed and was watching Rachel flounder for a few good minutes.

"Yes. I'm just. It's just." Rachel was reaching to plug the adapter into the wall once she realized that the problem had been that the clock hadn't even been plugged in. Maybe that's why there wasn't any light coming for it. She finally got the plug into the outlet and started the song on loop.

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel turned and began stalking towards the blonde on the bed. Prepare to have your socks rocked off."

Quinn gulped audibly as her sexy girlfriend, clad in shorts and a tank, straddled her thighs and pulled her in by the neck for a passionate kiss.

Almost as if on cue, the music began as the same time their lips crashed together.

The familiar introduction caught Quinn's attention and she soon found herself laughing and pulling Rachel in for a tight hug, leaving pecks all across the girl's jaw and neck in between bursts of laughter. She had been extremely nervous about the night, that was all gone now. The song Rachel picked eased the tension she had felt before, and while it wasn't what she had in mind, the song made her swoon as it continued in the background.

"Rach..." Quinn giggled. "Why'd you pick this?"

"Hush, Quinn. Now if you don't mind-"

_Let's get it on..._

The girls laughed at the ironic interruption of Marvin Gaye.

_Let's get it on..._

Quinn was on her back with Rachel on top of her, both still in a fit and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

_Let's get it on..._

The girls had finally calmed down enough to look peacefully at each other and Rachel bit her lip as she realized the new position they were in. Quinn had her legs spread open, and Rachel was lying down in the middle. She looked down and licked her lips. Suddenly, the music was getting her very turned on. Her eyes turned dark and she looked up at Quinn who caught her breath when she looked into lust-filled eyes. She felt a rush of heat move towards her center just from one look.

_Let's get it on..._

Quinn leaned up on her elbows and took Rachel's bottom lip in between her own, sucking lightly before pulling back with the lip caught in between her teeth. Rachel moaned and slid her hands down from Quinn's shoulders, finding her way underneath the blonde's t-shirt where she squeezed firm yet soft sides.

Quinn released her lip, only to pull Rachel flush against to repeat the same thing, this time their middles were pressed more firmly together and Rachel hands had moved from Quinn's sides, trailing over and caressing her soft, muscled stomach, and making their way up to Quinn's uncovered breasts.

Quinn gasped as she felt her breasts being kneaded and her nipples being twisted and pinched by the soft hands of the girl above her. Rachel was placing hot kisses on Quinn's neck, and she was softly sucking on the spot below the blonde's ear that she knew drove her crazy. Quinn had begun to unknowingly buck her hips underneath the tiny diva, and Rachel was matching each motion with her own thrusts and rocking against Quinn's hips.

After some very enjoyable caressing, Rachel wanted to further the progress of the night and became a little more... forceful with the way she had been with the girl. It had been tame for the most part, they both still had all their clothes on, and if they were going to have sex, then that really needed to change. Fast.

Rachel had shifted higher above the blonde, and positioned her hands on either side of Quinn's head. This new change allowed their centers to rub together more firmly, creating a delicious friction for the girls. Their pace had quickened, and that all-too-familiar fire was beginning to burn in their bodies once more. Who knew that they were able to both get so turned on even though they were both fully clothed. That was a situation that needed to be rectified as soon as possible.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered into ear and brought her earlobe into her both, sucking and nibbling on it lightly before trailing down her neck, licking lightly.

Quinn whimpered at the feeling of Rachel's soft tongue making circles on the special spot on her neck and her stomach clenched with delight at the way it was making her feel. There was a white-hot flame in her that was calling to be extinguished. She needed Rachel to put it out so badly. Put it out with that talented mouth and tongue that was able to reduce her to whimpers and gasps.

The feeling in Rachel's stomach was tightening, and she knew that Quinn was also close, judging on her frantic breathing and the way her hands were clutching to her sides. As if it were even possible to get closer than they were with clothes in the way.

But she needed to do this to move things along, Quinn wouldn't be truly comfortable until they both came together. Just a few more the thrusts and Quinn would become jelly in her hands. Just a few more thrusts and they would finally be together in the way they both wanted.

Rachel traced kisses down along Quinn's neck and across her collarbone until settling on the spot that connected her shoulder to her neck. She buried her face there and quickened the pace again, the hips below her were jerking in pleasure, no longer keeping a steady rhythm, but trying to cling on to any sort of friction that they were able to.

Almost there... Almost... Rachel bit down on the spot, and Quinn let out a strangled cry as she felt the waves of pleasure crash into her, leaving her breathless underneath Rachel. Above her, Rach had stilled when she felt Quinn come, and her own orgasm had the same effect on her as it had on the blonde. She shuddered, letting out a loud groan when she came on top of Quinn and flopped down next to her on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

_Let's get it on..._

The song had just ended, and Rachel allowed herself to get up once more to search though darkened hazel eyes. Before she could process any rational though, Quinn let out a growl overturned her while in the process of removing her tank. Not wanting to be outdone, Rachel was already a step ahead of Quinn and had already managed to pull off the blonde's shirt, drinking in the sight of milky, flawless skin and perky nipples, decorated with rosy tips. Quinn's breasts were literally the best thing Rachel had ever laid eyes on. She could not get enough of them once they had finally been revealed to her.

Not wanting to waste any more time than necessary, Rachel latched on to Quinn's nipple and sucked furiously as she massaged the rosy nipple with her right hand. She was tweaking and running smooth, teasing circles over the tight bud, and Quinn was fighting with the pleasure her body was reeling to remember that Rachel need to be ravished as well.

She straddled Rachel's hips, and pushed her roughly away before yanking off the offending tank top and basking in the glory that was Rachel Berry's breasts. Her silky tan skin made wetness invade her already soaked panties, and before Rachel could attack her own breasts again, Quinn roughly took a dark bud in her mouth and sucked harshly, pinching Rachel's other nipple and biting softly on its tip.

Rachel gasped. Quinn had never been this rough with her before, and she could feel herself gushing at the arousal it was bringing her.

"Oh...fuck. Quinn, harder." She pulled the blonde by her long hair into her breast, and Quinn responded by sucking on her nipple and kneading her breast roughly, humming in appreciation at the texture of it and the sounds Rachel was making beneath her. "Quinn..." Rachel whined. "Baby, I want you so badly."

Quinn nodded blindly against Rachel's chest and gave a soothing lick to the abused nipple, trailing soft kisses across Rachel's chest so she could equally appreciate the other nipple she had left alone.

Rachel was writhing beneath her, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her hips were jerking erratically and she was so wound up in the passion and heat of the moment that she knew if they continued this way then they would never get naked. "Shorts, Quinn." She said firmly. "Off. Now."

Her authoritative tone sent in another pool of arousal, and Quinn hooked her thumbs into the brunette's shorts and underwear, shimmying them down and tossing them off to the side of the bed and her eyes raked over tan skin, dusky nipples and a firm stomach before reaching its destination.

She caught her breath as her gaze landed over a neat patch of dark curls that led to Rachel's wet folds. Even though she was still above the girl, she could see the glistening trail that Rachel's arousal had left behind. She looked back up into Rachel's almost black eyes with a look, asking if it was okay to proceed.

Rachel bit her lip and looked down towards Quinn's own shorts that were still on. The blonde nodded furiously in understanding and quickly shed herself of her own shorts and underwear, blushing slightly before looking back into dark eyes.

Rachel's own gaze traveled across Quinn's body before settling on the sight before her. Quinn was also so wet. You could see the wetness that had traveled from her center and was running down her thigh. Her hands caressed Quinn's breasts once more, and the blonde closed her eyes and felt a shudder pass though her body.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Rachel's eyes were impossibly dilated and her hand was beginning to slide down her stomach, just stopping before her own curls.

"You are so beautiful," Quinn whispered and ducked to give a lingering kiss onto Rachel's lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rachel giggled. "Quinn, you're on top of me, naked, and you're asking now?"

Quinn flushed, "Well, it's just- it's just t-that I don't w-want you to d-do anything-thing you're ready for."

Embarrassed Quinn was the cutest thing that Rachel had ever seen.

Naked Quinn was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She took her girl's hand that had been resting on her breast, and trailed it down so that Quinn was now cupping her wet, hot center.

Quinn closed her eyes and groaned while biting her lip. Rachel was so deliciously wet.

Rachel bit back a groan at the feeling of long, dexterous fingers on her, "You feel that, Quinn?"

The blonde opened her dark, hazel eyes and nodded furiously. Rachel's voice was husky and oh-so-sexy. It was enough to make her come right on the spot, but she had to withhold for Rachel.

"I am so ready, Quinn. Are you ready?"

Quinn nodded, not being able to speak. She was afraid that if she did she would lose all control she had and would come before Rachel even touched her center. She shuddered again when she felt Rachel finally slide her hand down and cup her own dripping sex.

"Oh, fuck." Rachel moaned. "Baby, you are so fucking wet..."

This time she did speak. "All for you, Rach. All for you."

Rachel licked her lips. "Ready? I want to do this together."

Quinn's eyes widened and she positioned herself so that she could pleasure Rachel more easily, laying down on the side of Rachel with her leg thrown over her hips.

"Ready," Quinn replied, and she gasped as she felt Rachel begin to tentatively run her fingers back and forth through her wet folds. She immediately began to do the same, and Rachel shuddered below her. Her fingers were gliding effortlessly through the slick folds, and she slowly brought her fingers up towards Rachel's clit, where she rubbed it in tight circles. The pressure on Rachel's clit was making release small whines that let Quinn know she was doing the right thing.

Rachel's hips had begun to sway into the blonde's touch, and she also moved her ministrations towards Quinn's clit where she bullied it out of its hood and left Quinn letting out low moans and groans. Quinn's hips moved erratically, rubbing against Rachel's hips and helping her hand move against Rachel's swollen nub.

She made her way back down through the slick wetness, and stopped before Quinn's entrance. The girl above her had also been swaying her hips, and her eyes were closed, lips attached to Rachel's shoulder where she had been sucking and kissing every part of skin that she could get her lips on whilst attending to one of Rachel's breasts. Rachel had also been fondling Quinn's breasts and giving her attention to each equally, making them both harden almost painfully with each twist and pinch.

"Quinn?" She questioned. She moved her middle finger right above Quinn's hole and slid it in slightly.

"Oh. God. Fuck... Yes, Rach. Please." The blonde was still bucking her hips against Rachel's hand, and all she had to do was shift her hand slightly so that the next time Quinn moved forward, Rachel's finger easily slid into Quinn where it was surrounded by her tight, heated walls.

"Fuck." Rachel bit her lip and moaned in delight. "Quinn you are so fucking tight."

Quinn was whining against Rachel at the feeling of having the finger inside of her. It felt so fucking good, and she wanted Rachel to feel the same way.

"Oh… Mmm… Rach?" Quinn was licking and suckling her way up to Rachel's neck where she thrust her tongue into Rachel's mouth and explored, allowing her tongue to sweep over her teeth and suck on her tongue. She began to also move her fingers slightly more down to where they were just barely hitting the inside of Rachel.

Rachel understood that Quinn wanted to do the same, and she nodded for Quinn. The blonde immediately obliged and slowly slid her finger through wet folds and into Rachel's heated center. Rachel's walls were soft to the touch and enveloping her finger, heightening Quinn's already soaked pussy. "Fuck Rach... You're so tight too. God… So fucking wet."

"Shit… Quinn. All the way… Please. Please..." Now Rachel was frantically begging and trying to move herself along Quinn's finger. Quinn kissed her soundly once more and began to push her finger in and out of Rachel, her finger going in all the way to the knuckle. Rachel was doing the same to Quinn, and they soon found themselves building up that white heat that would soon be begging for release.

They were rocking furiously into each other's hands now and while that had been pleasing, they both needed more.

"M-more..." Quinn quivered. "Rach, more."

Rachel added a second finger and Quinn did the same. They were now furiously working their ways in and out of each other's tight and wet centers, and Rachel moved her thumb so that it pressed into Quinn's clit.

"Fuck. Rachel!"

Quinn gave aloud moan and began to thrust into Rachel even harder while riding Rachel's hand. Her palm was furiously and continuously landing against Rachel's clit, and the diva soon found herself trembling as she felt herself get closer to the edge.

The way that they were making each other feel was proving to be too powerful, and soon they were both letting out moans of pleasure as they panted into each other, sharing breaths once they found that they were physically unable to kiss because each time they tried they found themselves being pulled back into the desire that was coming from their cores.

"Q-quinn?" Rachel stuttered as she felt herself begin to tighten more and she knew that just a few more thrusts from Quinn was going to send her over the edge. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna.."

"Fuck!" Quinn groaned. "Me too, Rach. Me too!"Quinn burrowed her face into Rachel's shoulder where she bit the soft skin and ran her tongue over it.

The both became suddenly quiet and they only sound to be heard was hard panting and soft moans and the wet sound of their arousal and Quinn's palm forcefully slapping and coming into contact with Rachel's clit.

Their arms were beginning to tense up and hurt from the strain of their furious movements, but they both powered through it and instead upped their speed to send them both flying over the edge at the same time.

Their bodies were jerking erratically as they neared the edge until finally...

"Quinn.. Quinn!"

"Oh... fuck... God... Rach. Fuck me. Fuck!"

They slammed into each other once more and shook as their orgasms overcame them and sent them spiraling down into bliss. Both still riding out their orgasms with each other as each girl felt the juices flowing from within each other and onto their hands.

It took a long moment before they were both able to catch their breaths and settle into each other. Quinn was the first to pull out, and placed her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean.

"Mmm..." She moaned. "Rach you taste so good."

Rachel did the same and moaned deeply, "Mmm.. babe you too."

Quinn surged down for a hot kiss and both girl's moaned as their tongues felt around and tasted each other on the other's tongue.

Once they had their fill, They snuggled closely together and intertwined their naked limbs.

"Rachel, that was... that was.."

"Perfect, Quinn. That was perfect." Rachel beamed.

"Yeah it was", Quinn sighed happily. "You were so perfect, Rachel." She kissed the brunette's forehead and snuggled in closer.

"I am so glad we did this," Rachel admitted. "I love you so much Quinn and I am so happy that we did this together."

Quinn brightly smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips before pulling her in securely under her chin. "Me too. I love you too Rachel. So much."

And they both drifted off into sleep while they held each other and dreamed about the future that they now knew for sure that they would have together.

* * *

"Tina! Mercedes! Up, up up!"

Mr. Shue was pounding on the door, and Quinn grumbled irritably at the wake-up. drawing in Rachel as the knock was rousing her from her peaceful sleep. Quinn's hair was a mess, and it had become a sight that Rachel loved waking up to every morning. Quinn was so grumpy in the morning, and it was too cute.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered. "We need to get up." She trailed kisses across her naked chest to try to entice her to awake.

"We need to stay here forever," Quinn grumbled again and hugged Rachel tightly.

Rachel giggled at Quinn's cute antics. "I agree sweetie, but we only have so much time to do more things before we have to catch the plane."

"Ehhh..." Quinn groaned and rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "Fine. But I still don't understand how you're so awake, Rach. You literally woke up 30 seconds ago. That's impossible to do."

"Rachel smirked. "I'll have you know, Quinn Fabray, that I can do many things that seem... impossible." She said the last word in a sultry voice and Quinn felt herself getting wet.

She turned over and quirked an eyebrow. "Care to show me these 'impossible' things, Ms. Berry?"

"I would like that very much, Ms. Fabray."

The girls giggled and settled into a languid kiss, each sucking on each other's tongue and feeling each other's naked bodies against them. But before they could get any further, they were interrupted by another knock.

"Q, Berry, asses up!"

Quinn growled, "Go the fuck away, Santana!" She moved her kisses from Rachel's lips down to her neck where she was sucking and nibbling softly at the soft flesh.

"Get the fuck up, Quinn!"

"No!" She stopped her ministrations to yell at the door.

"Yes!"

"No!" Quinn stopped to yell once more and now Rachel was too annoyed to listen to the two girls fight.

Her annoyance got the best of her and she rolled away from Quinn. "I'm getting up."

"What? No Rach come back!" But Rachel was already walking towards the bathroom with her clothes on hand.

"Fucking Santana. Quinn grumbled and hurriedly pulled on her clothes for the day, not bothering to wash up so she could open the door.

A smirking Latina and a beaming blonde were revealed. "Nice sex hair, Quinn. Have a fun time last night?"

"Yes, now go away. You ruined my morning."

"Oh, please, " Santana scoffed. "I make everyone's morning better."

Quinn scowled and stuck out her tongue.

"That's true." Brittany agreed. "San totally made my day better when she-"

"Okay, that's enough, Britt." She covered the tall blonde's mouth and tried to hide the affectionate smile that was playing on her lips, trying to go for a stern look instead. It didn't work. Brittany always knew that Santana loved the things she said.

When Santana finally took her hand away from her mouth, Brittany gave Quinn a hug. "I'm so glad you and Rachel were finally able to have sex, Quinn. You guys sounded really happy."

"W-w-what?" Quinn sputtered. "You could hear us?"

Santana let out a bark of laughter, "The whole fucking floor could probably her you two."

"I thought we were kinda quiet at some of the times..." Quinn said embarrassed.

"Yeah, you were." Santana shrugged. "But I was speaking more about the Marvin Gaye that was blasting from your speakers. Music on the first time? Romantic, Quinn."

"It was Rachel's idea." Quinn muttered and then returned to her former scowl. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so rude Q-ball. We came by to drop off a letter that some guy left for you. He said some woman dropped it off for you." She took the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Quinn.

"A letter? That's weird."

"I didn't know you knew anyone in New York, Quinn." Brittany questioned from Santana's side.

"I don't Britt. I don't know who this is from." She looked for a name, but she couldn't find on the envelope.

"Then hurry up and open it, Q, so we can find out."

Quinn nodded and tore open the letter, looking over the familiar handwriting before her eyes widened and she gaped at the name she found at the end.

"Oh shit," Quinn whispered.

"What?" Her two friends questioned in alarm at the change in tone. "Who's it from?"

Quinn could feel the tears begin to prick her eyes and the anger begin to burn in her chest. "It's from my mom."

* * *

_**Shit. That doesn't sound too good. I'll be posting the next chap up very shortly... Tell me what you thought. Everything helps.**_


	10. Change is Good

_**Hey y'all, after losing Cory, I really wanted to redeem Finn and do Cory justice. We have a little Finn/Russell interaction in this as well as minor sexytimes and the beginning of the transition into summer... I wasn't sure how it turned out, but I hope you like it.**_

_**Shout out to CassIngrid1 for being my 100th follower, logansquare2212 for being my 50th favorite, and RayvinWig for her amazing review! I couldn't have done it without y'all! xoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee at all. I do own my mistakes. (Which may be plentiful.)**__** :)**_

* * *

Finn glared at Puck, who had his ear pressed up against the wall. "Dude, would you cut it out?"

"What?" Puck smirked. "Dude, come on. You know it's totally hot that those two are totally getting it on next door. You need to listen to this stuff."

He pressed his ear back to the wall and Finn took his football and threw it, hitting Puck on the side of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck, man?"

Finn pointed back to the bed from his spot on the chair. "Lay down man. You're supposed to be their friend and you know they'll get pissed off if they find out you're intruding on their… special time." Finn wasn't quite ready to say that they were having sex. He had never gotten far with either of them and it hurt his ego to know they were so willing with each other than they had been with him.

"Whatever, dude. They know that I love them and won't tell anyone about what I hear. Besides what do you care? Didn't you try to win Rachel back tonight?"

"Yeah," Finn said loudly and threw his arms open, "and she slapped the shit out of me. I get it now. She likes Quinn, not me. Now I know that she's the only one that can make Rachel happy and that's really the only thing that I want."

"Alright, chill dude. I get it."

Finn huffed and threw himself down onto his spot on the floor. They had switched since Puck had slept on the floor the night before.

A few moments past before Puck spoke up, "So… You're gonna be cool with them now. Cause to tell you the truth it'll be nice to have my bro on our side when shit happens. Quinn's mom showed up earlier this week and scared the shit out of me. That woman's hot, but she's a bitch. The Puckosaurus may like his women experienced, but she sucked."

Finn sighed. "Yeah man. I got your back. It's the least I can so for costing us Nationals. Everyone's kinda pissed off at me right now so it'll be nice to still have some friends."

"Yeah. You got it, bro."

Finn tried to find a comfortable position on the floor but gave up. "Do you think they hate me?"

"Who? Quinn and Rachel?"

Finn grunted a yes.

"Well I know Quinn's pissed cause you kissed her girl, but just apologize. Rachel's all about giving chances and Quinn will come around if you prove to her that you're willing to be friends and your on her side."

"It hurts, you know."

"I know." Puck turned over to allow his voice to carry better. "I really loved Quinn. I remember thinking that Beth might finally make her mine, but it wasn't meant to be. She's really happy and I always want her to be happy. That's why I get what you're saying about Rachel being happy."

"I just feel like I was a total ass to her."

Puck laughed loudly, "You so were, dude. But just get over it and prove yourself."

"Okay… I'll see what I can do." Finn finally found a comfortable spot and settled down to let sleep claim him. The girls deserved to have support. Lima really sucked and Quinn's parents sucked even more. He was their friend before it had all happened, and he could continue to be their friend now. He just had to prove it…

* * *

"Quinn! Quinn!" Santana was beginning to panic because Quinn's face had gotten even whiter than it normally was and it looked as if she wasn't breathing at all. Quinn was speechless and motionless so she did the only thing that would make Quinn react. She slapped her across the face.

"Ow! What the fuck, you bitch!" Quinn tried to lunge for Santana, but Brittany held her back.

"Q, you weren't moving and you were scaring me. Now what's wrong? What does it say?"

Quinn seemed to look puzzled before she remembered the note that she had in her hand. All the emotions came rushing back and she shook her head. "No San. Please don't make me read it again."

Quinn had a look of despair on her face, so Santana took her into her arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh… it's okay, Q. I'll read it. You don't have to read it to me. Is it okay if I read it?"

Quinn was slightly trembling, but the soothing voice that Santana normally reserved for Brittany calmed her down and she soon found herself nodding and passing the letter to Santana so she and Brittany could read it. "Just don't… Just don't read it out loud okay, San?"

Santana nodded and opened up the letter to see what it said inside. She immediately scowled and wanted to look for the blonde bitch herself so she could smack the crap out of her.

* * *

_Lucy,_

_I came back once more to retract what I told you earlier in the week. It was my hope that you would realize your mistake and admit that this was nothing more than a phase. You were disrespectful towards me and that was not who I raised you to be, but God calls for us to be forgiving and I decided to give you another chance to prove yourself to me._

_When I saw you flaunting your sinful nature I realized that I was wrong and I'm sorry to say that this was the last chance I was going to give you. I tried to remain forgiving after your pregnancy, but I will not stand for this. You are an abomination and I am glad that you lost Nationals. Just punishment. Maybe this will finally make you realize the wrongness of this, but I will no longer be here for you._

_That girl will realize what I have and will see you for who you truly are. Do you actually expect her to love you when you were the one who did all the horrible things to her? She may look like she loves you now, but she will see you for who you are. I know you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Judy Fabray_

* * *

"That fucking bitch!" Santana spun towards the wall and kicked the wall. The letter in her hands was crumpled up and she was seething. That fucking woman knew nothing about her friend. Quinn was amazing. You'd have to be stupid not to see that. Santana was disgusted with the woman and had no idea how Quinn was able to turn into such an amazing woman if she was raised by a bunch of shitheads.

"Quinn?" Rachel yelled from the bathroom. "Is everything okay? I heard a noise!"

Quinn was on the floor crying in a ball and Brittany was trying her best to console her. "Everything's fine, Rachel!" Brittany called back with fake humor in her voice. "You know San and Quinn. Nothing's safe around them!"

You could practically feel Rachel's joyous laughter through the door. "But that's why we love them, right Britt?" Rachel sounded slightly teasing and you could tell it was only laced with love. "I'll be out in a few!"

Rachel's response made Quinn cry harder and she shook her head back and forth. "San, how could she? Mom's right!"

"It's not true, Quinn. None of that is true. You understand me? Berry would not have allowed any of this to happen if she didn't love you."

"You're so awesome, Q. Don't every think your going to lose Rachel. She loves you like I love San. You heard her."

"But I always fail. Something's going to happen. I know it. She's right. I'm nothing." Quinn had stopped crying, but now her voice was completely lifeless.

"No!" Santana snapped. "That bitch has everything wrong, Quinn. She knows the you that she created, but she does not know the girl I've seen the last few weeks with Rachel. You aren't who she says you are." She dropped down to her knees and took Quinn's hand. "Fuck her, Quinn. I cannot believe she had the balls to do this to you after what happened at school, and this only proves that you should be glad that she had nothing to do with you."

Quinn's look was one of defeat.

"Listen to me, Fabray. Use this as an opportunity to prove to everyone that you aren't that monster of a person you were when you were with your poor excuse for a family. You like the Berry's don't you?"

Quinn sniffled and nodded.

"They love you for you, Quinn. Rachel loves you, Quinn. All you have to do is be yourself. Britts and I have been with you long enough to know the real you, and you're actually kind of cool. You read a lot and are a nerd, but you're cool."

Quinn chuckled and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks San, but every time I look in the mirror I still see the bitch I was."

Brittany had been listening to her girlfriend comfort Quinn, and she was enjoying sitting back and seeing Santana engage with their friend in a way that was normally reserved for only her. Santana was a tough bitch, her tough bitch. But underneath all that bitchiness was a really sweet girl. That's why she loved her so much. Santana was like an awesome dessert, hard on the outside, but soft and delicious on the inside… really delicious on the inside. She shook her head to get rid of the naughty images. Now was not the time for sweet lady kisses. Quinn needed to understand that she was awesome and not who she used to be. Hey! She had an idea!

"I know who to fix that, Q!"

Quinn smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, Britt? How's that?"

"Well when San and I are looking for a change, we get a haircut."

Santana's eyes lit up. "Brittany's right, Quinn. We need to make you look more like yourself. A haircut is just the way to do that. C'mon, get up."

Quinn was yanked off the floor by Santana but was a little apprehensive. "You sure a haircut will make me feel better?"

"Totally," Brittany gushed. "We'll make you look even more hot and sexy than you already are."

Santana took her girl's hand and kissed it affectionately before returning her gaze towards Quinn. "Yeah, Q. We need to ditch the cute Christian girl look and give you something that's your own."

She nodded at what the Latina was saying. It made sense. Stop being who she was raised to be, and become her own person. She could be the person that they loved, the person that Rachel could always love. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Yay!" Brittany squealed and crushed Quinn into a hug.

The wide grin that her friend was sporting once Brittany was reassuring and let Santana know that she was able to say the right thing. Santana smiled at her once more and also took her in for a hug. "You're awesome, okay?"

Quinn slightly blushed, "Awe, San. You're being so nice to me."

The Latina stiffened and pushed away the now laughing blonde. She didn't even realize that she still had her walls down. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's go before I throw up."

The former cheerleader shook her head at Santana's defensiveness and looked towards the bathroom door. Rachel still wasn't out. Jeez that girl was taking forever and they only had a couple of hours before they had to meet in the lobby. "Should we wait for Rach?"

Brittany seemed to give this a thought, but she got excited once again when she realized that it could be a surprise. "Let's go now Quinn. We'll tell Tina and Mercedes to put all our stuff in the lobby when it's time and we'll surprise Rachel. She'll love it!"

Her excitement was contagious and she had the other girls agreeing with her.

"That's a great idea, Britt! Hey, Rach?" She knocked on the door and could hear Rachel practicing her scales. Quinn smiled at how adorable it all was.

"Yes, Quinn? Did you need the shower? I'm sorry I'm taking so long, it's just that I got really dirty last night!"

Quinn could hear the smirk through her voice and she blushed. "It's okay, Rach! I'm going with Britt and San somewhere and I'll be back by checkout okay?"

"Oh… alright." Rachel was a bit disappointed, but she shook it off. "Have fun!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Rachel heard the door close and she allowed herself the quiet time to think about the past events…

She was really upset about not even making the top ten at Nationals, and while she had like to think that it was all Finn's fault, she knew that she should have remained professional and not slapped him. The slap was slightly distasteful. Why couldn't he have just accepted it and be her friend? They had enough to deal with as it was already. Quinn's mom was probably the worst person she had ever met, and that was only a taste of what was to come. They still had all the bigots to deal with in Lima, and from what Quinn had mentioned the other day after a movie, her father was even worse than her mother. That was not something that she was looking forward to dealing with.

Her thoughts wandered to last night… Quinn. Was. Amazing. Seriously, if she had known that sex with Quinn was going to be that great then she would have done it so much sooner when they were in the privacy of their bed. _Their bed. _Yup, that was also a thing now. Referring to things as _their _own. She couldn't wait for more. _Their apartment, their wedding, their house, their children…._ Rachel was hoping for as many _theirs _that she could get. Rachel was in love with Quinn and not anything like she had been before, but of course; she had known that for awhile now.

She used to think that Quinn only tolerated her until they kissed at prom. That made her realize that Quinn was attracted to her. She knew Quinn was attracted, but it was great knowing that she had actual feelings for Rachel after their first date. They had already told each other that they loved one another, but after last night she knew that their love was real and she would never be able to live a life without Quinn. That girl was just so amazing and Rachel would bet that she had no idea. She loved all of the little things that Quinn did.

She loved that Quinn would read at least a chapter of a book upon finishing her homework every night. She loved that sometimes Quinn was such a nerd that she would quote lines from books in ever day conversation. She also did the same with movies too. Rachel also learned that Quinn was in love with music just the way that she was, except in a different way. While Rachel appreciated the professionalism of music and the rush and thrill of the stage, Quinn was more modest when it came to taste in music. Quinn surprised Rachel when she admitted that she actually hated the top 40 and was in love with the sounds and harmony that came from folk and indie music. That was very surprising. A popular girl like Quinn into obscure bands and raw sounds? Who would have guessed?

Admittedly, Quinn still seemed to have a hard time expressing herself around Rachel and her dads. She was very polite, as her upbringing told her she should, and she wasn't always open with her feelings. Rachel could sense some uneasiness in Quinn still. It was almost as if the blonde couldn't admit or couldn't understand that she really wanted to be with her. For someone who was on top, Quinn didn't have a lot of self confidence, and that was something that Rachel vowed to fix.

* * *

"It's really short." She ran her fingers through her now choppy locks and tried to fix it a little. She had returned to her friends in the salon waiting room, and their blank faces were making her uneasy.

Santana snapped out it first and grinned widely. "Hot damn, Q. You look fucking sexy as hell."

Brittany pretended to check her out and put her hand on her chin contemplatively, "I'd tap that."

Quinn giggled at her friends. "Okay, okay. I guess I know it's good if you two approve."

"We approve." Santana stood up and placed her am around Brittany's waist. "But Rachel's going to be the one who really approves." She winked at Quinn and walked out of the salon.

Quinn stood still for a moment as she thought of the ways that Rachel might want to show her approval and she felt herself grow warm in the lower half of her body.

Santana opened the door and peeked her head back in, laughing at Quinn who looked flushed. "Dirty, Q! Now let's gets back to the hotel! We're gonna be late!"

Quinn flushed even more when she heard the voice and realized that she had been caught, and she straightened herself up once more and walked out of the salon and towards the hotel. Hopefully Rachel would like it. Her hair had been short before, but the choppy look made her appear slightly more mature and made her feel as if she had experience. Experience with what? Now Quinn wouldn't say because the experiences she was thinking about were making a red blush creep onto her cheeks again and the jokes Santana kept making about it definitely begin hotter in New York was making her very hot.

She really did like her hair this way. When her hair was longer, it gave her the appearance of the prom queen goodie-two-shoes, which she wasn't given by the amount of bullying she did. Her hair now alluded to a mysterious side. Someone that wasn't predictable and you had to talk to in order to know them. This was the exact thing she wanted. No more judgment. If you wanted to know her, you would have to find out for yourself.

She stood outside for a moment, getting her bearings straight so she would know what to say to everyone when they saw her. Taking a deep breath, she was about to take a step and move on to the next part of her life…

"Quinn, hurry your ass up!" Santana was scowling at her and waving her to hurry up.

And now that perfect moment was tainted by the eloquence of Santana Lopez. She huffed good-naturedly and linked arms with her two friends. They strode in with purpose to find their friends and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the voice that was known as Rachel Berry.

"No it is completely inappropriate and irresponsible that they left and aren't back yet. Noah, don't you realize that we have to leave to the airport in 10 minutes?" She threw her arms up and stomped her foot in protest.

She began another long-winded rant and Quinn giggled quietly to herself, but it was still loud enough to catch Puck's attention because he had ended up drowning out Rachel anyways. Santana and Brittany made their way to the side of Puck and Rachel with the rest of gleeks, careful to not be seen by the diva.

Puck's eyes bulged slightly as he took in Quinn's new hair and her appearance. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and had picked up a touristy shirt on the side of the road. With her black converse on her feet, she had the look of a cute skater/punk girl. His mouth had gone dry and he blinked a few times before he muttered, "Hot mama."

"What? Noah, are you even listening to me?" Rachel took in Puck's near-petrified state and turned to look at what caught his attention. Rachel had the same reaction that Puck had, but this time she could feel a surge of wetness in her panties. "Hot mama," Rachel managed to squeak out.

Quinn smirked and winked at Rachel, walking up to her a placing her hands on her hips. "You like it?"

Rachel was a stuttering mess. "Y-y-your hair… i-its.. i-its…"

Panic set in as the blonde wondered why Rachel wasn't able to say anything. She drew back, "What's wrong, Rach? Do you not like it? I can grow it back. It's okay."

"No!" Rachel almost yelled and got close to Quinn once more. She took the now choppy blonde locks in her hands and ran her fingers through them. Quinn looked so different than she normally did and it was turning her on so much. While she appreciated the innocent dresses that were cute, this was a whole different look. Quinn looked so damn sexy. Well, she was always sexy but this was a different kind of sexy. This was the type of sexy that could draw in a person and make them wonder what exactly you could do. Rachel had a little test of what Quinn could do, and that damn hair made her wonder about all the other things her girlfriend could do.

Seeing Rachel's eyes turn dark and glaze over before her, Quinn knew that Rachel liked how she looked. She licked her lips and bent down to brush them across Rachel's ear. "Do you like the way I look, Rachel?" She felt her arousal build as she heard that her voice had gotten lower and a bit scratchy. If Rachel wasn't turned on, her voice was most definitely doing it now.

Sure enough, Rachel quivered as soon as she finished speaking and she even let out a whimper. Her panties were ruined. Wanting to answer the blonde's question, Rachel tightened her hold on Quinn's hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue immediately pushed itself into Quinn's open mouth and she moaned at her favorite taste. Quinn was the most amazing thing that she had ever tasted before, and she couldn't wait to get more.

Quinn gasped at the kiss, but she closed her eyes and scooped her arms around Rachel. One arm curled around to rest on her hip and the other pressing at the middle of her back so that she could be pressed more firmly onto her lips.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat and the girls sprang apart as they realized that they were making out in the middle of the hotel lobby. Looking around at their friends, Puck was still gaping at them along with Santana, and Finn. Brittany was poking Santana to get her attention, Finn looked to be chanting mailman to himself, and the rest of the gleeks were either looking away uncomfortably or squealing in girlish delight like Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. "Okay guys let's go," Mr. Shue said awkwardly and Quinn and Rachel flushed before taking each other's hands and following the rest of their friends out of the hotel.

"That was so hot." Finn whispered to Puck, looking around to make sure the girls didn't hear him.

Puck scoffed and punched his shoulder. "Keep it down, Finny Boy."

"Ow, that hurt." Finn was rubbing his now sore shoulder. "You were listening to them last night and saying things. Why can't I?"

"Because I'm their bro." Puck shrugged as if it was a stupid question. "And I just hit you because I have their back, remember?"

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Hopefully this wasn't going to be so hard.

* * *

Quinn was trying to get some sleep on the short plane ride back to Lima, but Rachel was making it very… difficult. Currently, Rachel had her hand on the inside of Quinn's thigh and she was tracing soft circles and trailing her fingers across her jeans, just missing her soaked center each time she trailed back and forth. She was trying to pretend to be asleep, but she was really just enjoying this very sexual and intimate contact that Rachel was displaying. Her eyes squeezed shut and her breath hitched when Rachel did finally brush across the middle seam of her jeans.

"Rach…" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean, Quinn?"

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Rachel who was showcasing her teasing smirk. God that smirk… It was going to make her come if Rachel wasn't careful.

"We can't Rach… There are people everywhere."

Rachel pouted," But Quinnie… if we're quiet we can."

The blonde had to swallow her moan and her eyes became darker. "Babe, no."

"You're lying."

Quinn swallowed down a large gulp. "Excuse me?"

The teasing brunette licked her lips and brushed her fingers across the inside of Quinn's thigh once more. "I know you're so wet for me Quinn." Her voice was thick and sexy and Quinn couldn't help but whimper. "I know thinking about this is turning you on Quinn. It's making me so hot and wet at how turned on you on."

Quinn closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. Why was Rachel doing this here of all places? Couldn't she wait or something? I mean, she didn't really want to wait either but wasn't this against the law?

Rachel leaned into Quinn and nibbled lightly on her ear. "Once I looked at you with your sexy new hair," she felt it with her fingers and loved how soft it was. "God Quinn you got me so wet and I can't control myself anymore. Will you help me fix it Quinn? It's so uncomfortable. If you let me help you, then you'll help me too baby."

Quinn moaned again but only loud enough for the brunette to hear. She thought about it and she guessed that they were safe and closed off enough to do this. They had the seat at the very back of the plane, and there weren't that many people around them. Perhaps it would be okay if they did… She nodded her head yes to Rachel's question.

Rachel grinned and moved her lips down to Quinn's pulse point where she lightly sucked on the skin. "You ready babe?"

Quinn nodded once more with her eyes squeezed shut and gasped as she felt Rachel's hand press down onto her center from the middle of her pants where her hand was now resting. She was pressing onto Quinn, cupping her sex and pressing down in different intervals that were making her squirm. She did her best to remain quiet, but she was having a difficult time of doing that now that her eyes were opened and staring into Rachel's almost black eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She barely caught the three words that Rachel had whispered, and was lucky that she was able to read her lips with little difficulty. She shook her head no and Rachel's face broke into a cocky grin when she pressed harder onto Quinn. This time the blonde let out a low groan and she quickly had to cover it up with a cough when she saw Santana's head whip around from somewhere near the front. Rachel just giggled and upped her speed.

Quinn found herself rocking her hips into Rachel's hand and she closed her eyes once more to focus on the pleasure that Rachel was giving her. She whimpered softly and this time she her eyes snapped open when she felt movement next to her.

Rachel also closed her eyes and was writhing upon her seat, thighs pressed together and bottom lip in between her teeth. At this, Quinn moaned a tad too loud and she had to cover it with another cough.

Santana started laughing at the front of the plane. "Quinn you sound sick. Are you sure you're okay?" The girls could hear Brittany giggling too, but they chose to ignore their two friends when they both looked into each other's eyes and Rachel shook her head for Quinn to not say anything.

It was no Rachel's turn to whimper when she saw the lust in Quinn's eyes. The girl wasn't even touching her, and she was beginning to feel an orgasm build up in her. Getting off Quinn while she ground against the seat was the hottest thing that either of the girls had ever seen or done.

Santana's voice invaded their moment yet again. "Quinn getting you sick, Berry?"

Both of the girls were moving at a faster pace now. They needed to end this soon because Santana was obviously not on their side and was drawing too much attention towards them. That white heat was building and begging to be released.

Rachel grunted. "What was that, Berry?"

"God, shut up Santana!" Rachel yelled in a whiny voice and Santana winked and blew the both of them a kiss.

Quinn was now writhing in her seat. "Rach… Rachel I'm going to… Oh God, I'm going to…"

"Shh… Quinn, me too. Close your eyes…"

Quinn automatically obeyed Rachel's direction and her eyes squeezed shut for the last time as her pace quickened to the fastest she could without making too much noise and Rachel rubbed harder.

Finally, Quinn began to jerk her hips and Rachel did the same. It was all too much until she allowed herself to fall over the edge and gasped softly, feeling Rachel's hand stop and her arm next to her stiffen as she was pretty sure that the girl next to her had also climaxed.

Once they were able to stabilize and regain their breathing, they opened their eyes and Quinn took Rachel's head forcefully and kissed her with as much passion as she could, ending the kiss by sucking on her lower lip before nibbling it and letting go.

"Wow…" Rachel sighed once opening her eyes.

"Wow is right," Quinn murmured and kissed Rachel's lips chastely while pulling her into her side so they could cuddle."

"I'm proud of you," Rachel whispered. "You were able to keep quiet enough."

Quinn giggled. "As fun as that was baby, let's not have sex in public ever again."

Rachel smirked, "I'm pretty sure I can change your mind about that one, baby."

The blonde rubbed her nose against Rachel's, "You're absolutely correct, Rach. But for now, let's just rest okay? I'm all of a sudden very worn out."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

The girls dozed off to the sound of Santana's gagging noises from the front.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn lagged behind with Puck, Santana, Brittany, and surprisingly Finn as they waved goodbye to all their other friends.

"So…" Santana trailed off. "Have a good flight?"

Quinn blushed, but her tiny girlfriend was able to come to her defense. "You bet your sweet ass we did." She shot an icy glare at Santana and the situation grew awkward as it seemed to look as if the girls were about to square off against one another.

Everyone gaped at what Rachel and Santana were implying. Rachel didn't usually challenge Santana but the Latina just laughed and tipped her head in respect. "Wanky, Berry. Very wanky."

They all laughed at that and grew comfortable with each other once again. Puck left Finn to talk to the other girl and Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek. When she leaned back, Rachel noticed Finn looking at the two of them and she motioned for Quinn to go speak to the others so that she could speak to Finn for a moment.

Quinn looked apprehensive for a second, but nodded her head and turned to leave them when Rachel gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Once she left, Finn slowly walked up to Rachel with hands in his pockets. She was going to be firm with him and demand to know what he wanted, but he beat her to it. "Look, Rach I wanted to apologize." Rachel lost her words and just nodded to let him know she heard. "It wasn't cool what I did and I just wanted to let you know that I think it's great that you and Quinn make each other happy. All I want is for you to be happy, and it kinda sucks that I can't do it… but I'm glad she can. Forgive me?"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before she finally found her words. "T-thank you, Finn. I'm very, very happy to hear that from you. It was childish what you and I did. You for kissing, me for slapping-"

"I deserved to be slapped Rach," Finn interrupted. "I should have backed off."

Rachel nodded again. "Thank you Finn. As I was saying, I'm glad to hear that you're on our side, but please understand that I can't just trust you right away. You haven't been with us since the beginning like Noah has. You're going to have to earn our trust."

Finn's head went up and down furiously. "I understand that, Rachel. I really do. I'll do anything to earn your trust."

Rachel smiled and gave him an awkward hug. "I look forward to it Finn."

Finn allowed him to enjoy this friendly amount of contact before he was pulled out of his mind. He heard a deep voice that could only belong to Russell, Fabray. He could never get that voice out of his mind after what happened when Quinn was kicked out. What man, what father did that to his daughter? Finn remembered being disgusted by him, and he knew that Russell being here was only trouble. He pushed Rachel behind him and strode casually over to where he was speaking to Puck and the other girls. Puck looked about ready to pounce on him.

"Heard from your mother, Quinnie. Says you're a dyke now? I knew you were only trouble after you got yourself knocked up. You're even dressing like one." He pointed disgustingly towards her new attire.

"I didn't ask for your input, Russell." Quinn stood tall and sneered his name.

"Why you ungrateful, little-" He picked up his hand like he was going to slap her, and Puck stepped in front of all of the girls. Puck knew a bastard when he saw one, and Russell looked to be the king of them all. No one was going to hurt any of his ladies on his watch.

With Puck's protective stance, Finn found the room to squeeze himself in between the man and his friends and lowered Russell's hand. "How can I help you, Mr. Fabray?"

"What?" Russell sounded very drunk up close. "Get out of my way. Didn't you knock her up? Oh no, that's the other kid. Sorry Quinn played you, boy. Now get out of my way."

Russell tried to move past him, but Finn pushed him back. "Can't let you do that, Mr. Fabray."

The older man's face reddened and he shoved Finn. "You don't tell me what to do boy. Now move out of my way so I can properly discipline my daughter."

Finn shoved him right back. "You lost the right to do anything with Quinn when you kicked her out of her house. You're not going to do anything with her. Now, I suggest you leave before you start trouble, Mr. Fabray. We all just want to get home."

Russell made like he was thinking this over, but he had an evil glint in his eye when he turned back to look at Finn. "How about no?" He pulled back his fist to punch Finn this time, but Finn had been ready for that action all along and pulled his own arm back, landing a sucker punch on his chin before Russell had even known what happened.

Russell yelled in agony and fell on the ground, clutching his cheek.

Finn stood back, shaking out his now swelling hand. Russell had quite the jaw and his hand was probably going to be badly bruised, but he didn't care as long as all of his friends were safe. "I told you it wasn't a good idea," he taunted, "Come on guys. Let's go."

Each of his friends moved past him in shock, Quinn and Rachel hugging him gratefully and whispering their thanks to him, Santana and Brittany glaring at Russell still on the ground in pain, and finally Puck who nodded at him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Way to go, bro."

"No problem, man."

* * *

He made sure Russell was going to stay down and made his way to the parking lot with where Quinn and Rachel stood waiting for him.

"You didn't have to do that, Finn." Quinn's voice sounded slightly thick, as if she had been quiet.

"Don't worry about it," Finn shrugged. "That's what friends do, right?" He pointed a look at Rachel and she smiled gratefully at him once more and let go of Quinn's hand to give him a hug.

"Yes Finn," she said, voice slightly shaking. "That's what friends do."

Finn broke out into that dopey smile that he wore when he was proud of himself, but this time the girls didn't think that it was obnoxious or annoying. They thought it was cute, in a strictly platonic way, and they couldn't wait to see more of it. It was good to have another boy on their side who was willing to protect them.

They said their goodbyes and wished each other a good weekend until the following school day, and Finn drove off feeling better than he had in a very long time.

Quinn and Rachel drove home in silence, basking in the presence of each other and running smooth strokes over the backs of soft and familiar hands.

"You enjoy the weekend, Rach?"

"Yeah…" Rachel sighed happily. "I feel like things are going to get better, and I have you to thank for all of it."

Quinn's cheeks reddened. "I feel the same way, Rach. I know my new look is different, but I feel like it's all me, you know? It's not who my parents wanted me to be. It's who I want to be."

"And I love who you are." Rachel leaned over the center console and kissed her cheek. "We're going to have a lot of fun together. Aren't we, Quinn?"

The blonde smirked, "Yeah I can think of a few… fun things that we can do."

Rachel hadn't meant for it to sound sexual, but she loved the way that her girlfriend thought. "I can't wait for you to show me, Fabray."

"Very, very soon," Quinn promised, as she drove into the driveway. They got out of the car, saying hello and claiming to be sleepy to Rachel's dads. Once they made it up the stairs, the door was slammed shut and giggling could faintly be heard as Quinn showed Rachel all the fun they could have together.

* * *

_**So... what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Also, summer is coming up for them. Let me know what you'd like to see and I'll see what i can do. :)**_

_**Thanks!**_


	11. A Normal Day

_**Writer's block is a bitch. Here's a filler, setting up some drama... I don't know how I felt about this one, so please tell me what you think.**_

_**Sit back, relax, and enjoy ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Only own my mistakes... **_

* * *

Summer had already started and it was easy to say that this was one of the best summers that either girl had ever had. They woke up in each other's arms every morning, and after coming back from New York they had made love to each other quite regularly too. Both girls reveled in the feeling of being within each other and longed to get closer to each other in any way possible.

Part of Quinn's makeover was allowing herself to try new things and trust Rachel in any situation that they found themselves in. Whether it be from killing the roach on the wall to holding her tightly in their bliss when the night was done. Rachel knew that Quinn was still worried that Rachel hadn't completely forgiven her for their past even though she had done all she could to assure the girl that she loved her unconditionally and didn't want to dwell on the past.

Once back home, the girl has begun to hang out with Santana and Brittany more and the four had become almost inseparable during the past 2 weeks of summer. If they weren't at Brittany or Santana's then they were at Rachel's.

The girl's were currently alone in their room. Rachel's dads had gone to work, so they were just enjoying a quiet day alone. Rachel was curled up against a pillow on the bed. They found that whenever one of them was missing they needed a pillow as a quick replacement for the empty spot next to them. Quinn was sitting on the window seat enjoying a good book and the peaceful scene around her. Angus and Julia Stone's Santa Monica dream was playing in the background.

Quinn would look up from time to time just to get a good look at Rachel asleep. Her normally energetic and loquacious girlfriend was always a sight to behold when she was fast asleep. She admired the way the blinds cast shadows across her face, the sun illuminating parts of the girl that Quinn only saw when she was like this. Her lips in a constant pout that Quinn just wanted to kiss away, her soft breaths that would blow the bangs that had settled across her face. Her tiny hands curled into fists around the pillow with one leg tucked firmly around it… She even loved the tiny snores that the brunette would release when she drifted further into sleep. And not to mention that tiny sliver of skin that would reveal itself as soon as she found a comfortable position.

The blonde felt arousal pool in her when she remembered the first time she had a real taste of Rachel Berry.

* * *

_A few days after their return from New York, the girls found themselves in a now all too familiar position. Clothes had long since been forgotten and Quinn was pampering Rachel with sweet kisses. The blonde worshipped the angles of her collar bone and the sweet taste of Rachel's neck. Her kisses would go from soft pecks to fierce nips, no kiss was the same. Currently Quinn had the tip of her tongue peaking out of her mouth, savoring the taste and sounds that Rachel was making beneath her._

_Rachel had her fingers lost in Quinn's new choppy locks and Rachel found it almost unbearably sexy. This new hair was almost unmanageable. It had a mind of its own, and on more than one occasion Rachel had been reminded of a lion when she gazed at Quinn upon waking up. Quinn was sexy lion. Rachel was pretty sure that the thought of a fierce and wild Quinn could make her do more than just feel aroused. _

_Quinn had moved down to the peaks of Rachel's chest and she was sucking lazily on her nipple, with her left hand twisting the other between her thumb and forefinger. She would periodically rake her teeth over the nipple and Rachel would gasp in pleasure, tightening her legs to fight off the pressure that was building. Rachel knew that all she had to do was ask Quinn to relieve the pressure, but she enjoyed Quinn's lavishing far too much to ask for it. _

_She tightened her hold in the blonde locks, and Quinn noted that the tightening had become Rachel's way of telling her to do it harder. The girl below her had her eyes squeezed shut and she was moaning softly, doing her best to remain quiet. Quinn picked up her head and smirked at the vision below her. She loved it when Rachel seemed like she was completely under Quinn's control, like she trusted Quinn with anything in her life._

_Rachel made a mewling sound when Quinn pulled roughly on her nipple and she growled at the sound, switching breasts and diving back in to suck hard at the unattended mound. She used different attack methods this time, sucking hard at one hard peak, but trailing soft strokes on the underside of Rachel's breast. _

_This time Rachel bucked up her hips at the pleasurable feeling. She felt white passion from one end but a slower form of heat from the other. It was agitating and bringing her closer to the end. It was making her yearn for release. She pulled Quinn up forcefully and crushed their mouths together, not asking for permission to have her mouth, but taking it without any questions._

_Quinn groaned at the dominance that Rachel was showing, but the blonde had her mind set on Rachel giving herself to her completely. She broke away and resumed her earlier position at the base of Rachel's neck._

_Rachel whined, "Quinn come back up." She was now unashamedly bucking her hips against Quinn's naked lower half and the friction was doing wonders for her arousal. She could feel the slickness she was leaving on Quinn and it was almost too much. _

_Quinn kissed her way back up to Rachel's ear and licked the sweet spot just below it. Rachel gasped and let out a low moan at the feeling. After giving attention to that spot, Quinn trailed her lips up to Rachel's ear and whispered, "No… let me taste you."_

_Rachel's moan was more high-pitched that time and Quinn wasted no time moving down Rachel's body and bypassing the girl's glorious chest that she had already given so much of her time to. Her hands trailed down Rachel's sides, tracing out her figure and leaving soft touches on her ribs. She left open-mouthed kisses across Rachel's abdomen and circled around her navel before experimentally sticking her tongue in. Rachel writhed even harder at that, so Quinn took that as a good thing. She swirled her tongue inside once more and left it with a wet kiss and swirling her tongue once more on the outside. _

_Her mouth then moved to the side where it latched onto the girl's hipbone. The sharp angle was appealing and Quinn again wasted no time with showing how much she loved it. With her mouth latched onto the spot, she sucked hard and left small nips at it that left a proud, red mark. _

"_F-fuck. Quinn that feels so good."_

_Quinn hummed her acknowledgement and moved to the other side to repeat her work of art. When she was fully satisfied with the twin marks on Rachel's hips, she continued her journey further down where she felt the beginning of Rachel's soft curls. She ran her tongue over the border and Rachel shivered._

"_Quinn.. Are you- Are you going to?" _

_Quinn pulled on her signature smirk and kissed the spot reverently. "Shh, Rach. You're going to feel so good." _

_Rachel nodded and got up on her elbows to take in the sight before her. Quinn's blonde head was the only thing she could really make out, but she knew where her mouth was. She could feel her hot breaths on her center, and she had to bite back a moan. _

_The smell of Rachel's arousal was intoxicating and Quinn unconsciously licked her lips. "Rach, you're so wet." She ran her fingers through the slick folds and licked a long stroke through Rachel's slit and moaned at the taste. After her first taste, she knew she was done for. "Mmm…You taste so good, Rach."_

_A feral groan left Rachel's mouth and she fell down on her pillow, one hand clutching at the top and the other moving down to take hold of Quinn once again. Quinn had felt a sharp rush of heat spike at her now dripping sex when she heard Rachel and she had to wait a few seconds to get herself under control again. When she had managed to hold back her own arousal, she went back and did the same thing, but this time she ended at the tip of Rachel's clit where she sucked it lightly._

_Both of Rachel's hands flew down to Quinn's head to push her down onto her clit. "Oh God. Yes Quinn. Right there." Rachel began to pant harshly._

_Quinn took Rachel's swollen clit in her mouth and began to bully it out of its hood. She was sucking on it and one of her fingers had moved to begin teasing Rachel's hole. The way the brunette was bucking and swaying her hips, Quinn didn't even have to move. Rachel had begun to hump her face and was making Quinn's finger tease her. Each time Rachel moved, Quinn's finger would barely go in before it came back out. _

_The brunette was shivering with pleasure. "In, Quinn. In."_

_The blonde smiled, "That rhymes, Rach." She looked up at Rachel at smirked at her girl that still had her eyes squeezed shut._

"_Shut up and put your mouth back on me."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

_Quinn sucked her clit more and began to slowly pump her finger in and out of Rachel at a slow pace, building up the climax that was already waiting to fall. Rachel was softly chanting for Quinn to do more, so she let off the bullied clit and swiftly flicked her tongue back and forth against the sensitive flesh. Rachel's hands fell to the side of the bed where she clutched the sheets tightly and cried out in delight. Her clit was so sensitive and she had no idea that it could ever feel this way. She couldn't decide if the actions were painful or pleasurable. It was like every touch of the tongue was on the border of both. She knew that this was the last thing that was going to drive her to the edge. All she needed was a little more to reach the peak._

"_Fuck. Quinn, you're going to make me come!"_

_The blonde inserted another finger and began to move it in and out as fast as she could, still flicking her tongue against the bundle of nerves. Rachel's movements became jerkier until she was screaming out Quinn's name and was shuddering underneath her. Quinn licked one last line along the wet folds and let Rachel ride out her orgasm, lightly shaking from the aftershocks. When she felt the girl was okay, she kissed her way up Rachel's body and the brunette pulled her in for a kiss, moaning at the taste of her in Quinn's mouth. _

_When Rachel finally opened her eyes again, Quinn was lying down next to her with a smug smile on her face._

"_I love you baby." They kissed chastely and Rachel replied with her I love you._ "So I take it you enjoyed that? Told you it would be good."

"_Oh shut up, Quinn."The blonde giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, her hand making small movements along Rachel's naked torso. "God, Quinn. That was amazing."_

_The blonde shrugged and gave a cocky smile, "I know."_

_Rachel hit her playfully on the shoulder and smiled, "Oh you're so modest."_

_Quinn smirked again, "I try." _

_The diva bit her lip seductively." Yes you did. And now, it's my turn."_

_Quinn squealed as Rachel jumped on top of her and then proceeded to show Quinn her way of doing things. When Quinn came down from her high, it was safe to assume that they were both equally good at pleasing each other with their mouths. It was also decided that their new favorite taste was the taste of each other._

* * *

"Quinn, how long are you going to stare at me?"

The blonde knew that Rachel was only teasing, but her cheeks flushed anyways. "Sorry, Rach. You just looked so beautiful." Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow. "N-no. I mean you always look beautiful. You just looked so beautifully… peaceful? Yeah. You looked at peace."

Rachel didn't know if she wanted to laugh at the fumbling girl or is she wanted to hug her for how adorable she was being. "Quinn, you're beautiful too." The blonde blushed again. Quinn was always beautiful. Even more so when she was like this. Here she was in Rachel's room, dressed in navy blue sweat pants and a grey Cheerios shirt. Her hair was in that mane that Rachel loved so much, and she was wearing her thick rimmed glasses.

Rachel didn't even know that Quinn wore glasses until she accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom one night. Quinn had acted all embarrassed for having to wear them, but Rachel insisted that they made Quinn look really hot, so now she had no problem wearing them around Rachel. Whenever Quinn wore them and was reading, Rachel liked to think that Quinn looked like some sexy, nerdy, punk school girl. It was a definite turn on.

Rachel's eyes darkened and she patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

Quinn licked her lips and put her Harry Potter bookmark in to mark her place. She walked over to the bed and got in, straddling Rachel immediately.

"I was right."

"Huh?" Quinn ran her hands along Rachel's sides.

"You look even more beautiful on top of me."

Quinn giggled and muttered that Rachel was a geek, and she began what was going to lead to a hot makeout session.

Their tongues instantly sought out each other, Quinn sucking on Rachel's and Rachel allowing Quinn to control the kiss. Quinn's shirt was removed and Rachel smirked when she was greeted with perky breasts.

"No bra? Atta girl." She spanked Quinn playfully for good measure.

Quinn answered with a groan and removed Rachel's shirt and bra as well. Things began to heat up as Quinn moved her kisses to Rachel's chest and Rachel began to squeeze Quinn's ass to make her grind into her center. Both moaned at the feeling and Rachel repeated her actions, squeezing and kneading the ass she loved so much. Just when things were about to get interesting, they got a lovely surprise.

"Yo Berry, Q-ball guess what- Oh my fuck!" Santana shielded her eyes and dramatically fell onto the floor.

Brittany poked her head in and laughed at Santana on the floor. " Hey Quinn, hi Rachel. Oh. You guys are fucking." She cocked her head to the side in something that looked like amazement. "Hey, San they're actually kinda hot."

Quinn was doing her best to shield Rachel, not caring if her friends got a glimpse of her nakedness. Quinn was very protective of Rachel, and she'd be damned if Rachel became embarrassed. She felt that the only way to resolve this situation was to remain calm. "Hey Britt. Rachel and I didn't know you were coming. Mind giving us a minute?"

"Oh yeah. Sure. No problem. Come on San, let's go back downstairs."

Santana hands were still covering her face, but somehow the Latina still thought she could crack a joke. "Yeah B, let's go. Q and Berry will be coming soon."

Quinn scowled and threw a pillow at the girl who quickly dropped her hands to throw it back. "What the hell, Quinn? My eyes were closed. You can't just throw shit." Santana turned to throw it back when she was met by the full view of Quinn's front. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips. _Damn, Q has a really nice set of twins._

"See something you like?"

Santana quickly averted her eyes. "You wish blondie… Just hurry up." She shook her head to try to get rid of the images that were starting to turn her on a bit.

"Did that really just happen?"

"San and Britt caught us naked?"

"Yup."

"Yup."

"Well…. They didn't see me did they?"

Quinn chuckled. "No babe. I won't let anyone catch you in a compromising position."

"They saw you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Santana liked it?"

"Ha. Yeah. I think she did."

At that, Rachel brought Quinn in for a bruising kiss that left her breathless.

"Woah. What was that for?" Hazel eyes had turned dark, pupils dilated.

"You belong to me, Fabray."

Quinn gulped and nodded furiously. "Don't worry about a thing Rach. I know I do."

"Good. Now shall we join our friends?"

Quinn rolled off onto the side and groaned, "Ugh. Only because we have to."

Rachel also rolled onto her side and licked the outer shell of Quinn's ear. "Don't worry Miss Fabray. I fully intend of finishing this later."

Quinn grinned, "I look forward to it Miss Berry."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

When the girls finally made it back downstairs, they walked into the living room to find Brittany and Santana already curled up on the coach watching a movie.

"Nice of you to make yourselves at home," Quinn teased pulling Rachel into her arms on the loveseat.

Santana shrugged, obviously trying her best not to look at Quinn, "Rach gave us key, so it's whatever."

"What? You gave them a key? Why?"

"Uhh…" Rachel thought back to the day it happened…

* * *

_Brittany was out getting ice cream from the store with the Quinn, so Rachel and Santana were by themselves. The Berry men had gone to attend a conference for the day._

"_Listen Rach, I'm worried about Quinn."_

_Rachel's mouth gaped open._

"_What?" Santana started to squirm nervously._

"_You called me Rach."_

"_So?"_

"_You only call me Berry."_

"_Yeah, well get used to it. I figured I would use it because it's shorter."_

_The shorter gave a full on Rachel Berry smile. "You can admit you're starting to like me San."_

_Santana scoffed, "Pfft. No. Maybe. Look it doesn't matter I'm here to talk to you about Quinn."_

"_Whatever you say, Santana. Okay, shoot."_

_The girls both got comfortable on the couch and turned to face one another._

"_I worried about her, Rachel. She's different. Isn't she?"_

_Rachel thought about this. When they had come back, Quinn was definitely more sexy. When they would go out, she would wear these awesome sleeveless black shirts and she wore skirts more often. Rachel was not going to complain. The midriff from her shirts sometimes showed off her awesome abs and she loved Quinn's legs. _

_Rachel looked like she was zoning out so Santana snapped her fingers. " Okay Berry, I get it. You think Quinn's hotter now." What? Santana knew when someone was hot, and this punk thing was kind of hot. Ridding herself of her thoughts she continued, "The only the reason I'm saying this is because Britts told me that Q talked to her about wanting to get a piercing and maybe a tattoo."_

_The diva licked her lips. That would be all sorts of hot._

"_Rachel, pay attention!"_

"_Oh. Yeah, sorry. Where were we? Oh Yeah! What's so wrong with Quinn wanting to do these things? I know she's been having a rough time what with losing Beth and she still doesn't think she deserves me even though I constantly insist that she does. Shouldn't she get to do things for herself for a change? She was always doing what other people told her do. Shouldn't she get to choose things now?"_

"_Rach, how can you even say that? This is Quinn Fabray we're talking about. Queen of baby doll dresses and cardigans! Something's obviously very different and I'm pretty sure very wrong as well. Don't you care about her?"_

_Rachel snapped. "Of course I care about her! She's my girlfriend! I love her with all my heart and I will do whatever it takes to protect her! The only reason I seem so okay with this is because I'm going to give her time until she comes to me. We both know how she is. She doesn't share much and she gets scared. I figured that if I didn't pressure her she would open up to me."_

_Santana remained quiet. " Look Rachel, I just don't want to lose her. All that stuff that happened with Russell and Judy was seriously not cool. You didn't see her when she… when she broke down. God, Rachel. She's probably the strongest out of all of us, and she just couldn't take it. I knew a change of style would help her, but I don't want it to go too far."_

_The shorter girl pulled her friend in for a hug. "I know, San. I know. She told me all about it. I've never seen her that way. That's why I'm okay with this. She needs this to feel stronger, and I'm not going to stop that."_

_Santana nodded and wiped a few of the tears away that had sprung free._

"_I'm going to give you a key, okay?"_

"_Huh? What for?"_

"_For Quinn. Use it whenever you feel the urge to see her. You and Brittany have been coming here almost every day anyways. The door is always open. I know how much she means to you." _

"_Oh. Okay. Thanks Rachel."_

"_No problem San, just between us?"_

"_Please?"_

* * *

Quinn was now waving her hand in Rachel's face. "Uhh, earth to Rach? Where did you go just now."

Santana was looking at Rachel and the two shared a brief, knowing look.

"Nowhere, sweetie." Rachel took her hand and kissed her palm. "Just thinking. Anyways, I gave them a key so they could come hang out with us whenever they wanted. Remember my dads saying they were going to have along conference for something coming up?" Quinn nodded. "Well I didn't want to leave the house alone too much so I thought it would be okay if Santana and Brittany came here instead of us going to theirs. That way if they spend the night or something they can lock up."

Quinn looked at Rachel skeptically. Her girlfriend made a point, but giving a key seemed like too much. She shrugged it off however and nodded that it made sense. They returned to watch the movie for a bit.

"So Santana, Brittany. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Quinn said after a few more minutes.

Brittany immediately got excited. "Puck's throwing a glee summer party, and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go?"

Quinn looked at Rachel who smiled. "Yeah, sure B. We'll go. When is it?"

"It's this weekend. Ohhh you guys it's going to be so much fun!" Brittany was now bouncing up and down on her seat and doing some type of weird victory dance against Santana's lap.

The Latina laughed and turned her head to the side to wink at her friends when she again accidentally locked eyes with Quinn's chest. She didn't like Quinn or anything, the girl was her best friend. But she now had to admit that she was turned on. Seeing a bare woman chest (an appealing woman chest) and Britt now shimmying on her lap wasn't helping her. She and Brittany were going to have to leave and come back so that the situation could be rectified.

A very angry Berry face came into view.

"Santana I would very much appreciate it if you would stop ogling my girlfriend's chest. I know it's nice, but it's not yours. Got it?"

Santana's head snapped back toward the TV and she mumbled, "Sorry Rachel."

Quinn was blushing slightly and Brittany had now relaxed back into Santana's arms.

"You know Rachel, you and Quinn are hot together like San and me. She just doesn't like to admit it."

"Yeah I know, B. I guess I have to agree that Quinn is very hot. Oh God, do I know…" Rachel said that last part, nuzzling Quinn's neck.

Quinn giggled and Santana rushed up dragging Brittany with her.

"We're leaving now, see you in a few days!"

"Bye Rachel, Bye Quinn!" The upbeat blonde called back.

Rachel and Quinn continued to laugh together at the sudden departure.

* * *

When they had calmed down again, Rachel quietly turned off the TV and walked up to their room alone. Quinn followed, not quite sure if the brunette was mad about Santana seeing her or what.

"Rach?" she called out. "Are you okay?"

She opened the door and licked her lips at the sight of a very naked Rachel Berry wearing absolutely nothing and laying down in their bed.

"I'm about to be very okay, Quinn."

Her eyes turned dark and she quickly stripped, slipping onto the bed next to Rachel. "Yes you are, Rachel."

The brunette giggled at the response and the blonde proceeded to make Rachel feel better than okay. In fact, she made Rachel feel positively amazing.

* * *

_**So I have a few questions for Puck's party...**_

_**What drinking games would you like to see?**_

_**How about a jealous/possessive Rachel?**_

_**And again, please review so that I know if y'all like this or not.**_

_**XOXO**_


	12. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! I just had a really quick question. I'm finally trying to work on the next chap, but I got a review asking about what my intentions were... The reviewer was wondering if I was going to do a Faberrittana foursome scene. My question to you, my lovlies, is what your thoughts are on this? A foursome hadn't really crossed my mind, I just wanted Rachel and Quinn to have awesome possessive sex. Looking at it now, it could go either way. **_

_**Anyways, I'm at the point in the next chapter where I need to decide where things are going to go. Foursome, or no foursome? I'm not a big fan of it myself, but I could work it out if there are enough people who would like to see it happen. Once I find out, I'll be able to get this new chap up.**_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are amazing and make me feel super cool. Love you!**_

_**XOXO- Sam**_


	13. MINE

_**I am an assface who says she's going to upload and then doesn't because she let's stuff get in the way. Forgive me, I am forever in debt to you fine people. I did the best I could with possessive sex and for those of you who were wondering, I will never ever do a foursome. Like, ever. I want to give a big thank you for all those who told me what they wanted to see! Now that that's cleared up, I give you Chapter 12...**_

_**Sit down, relax, and enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Shit. Rachel was going to kill her. She agreed to Quinn doing her own pink highlights. Not having Quinn dye her whole entire head pink! And while she thought that she did indeed look kinda hot, she wasn't sure how her diva girlfriend was going to accept her new hair. Rachel always expressed just how much she loved Quinn's hair. Why else would she always find excuses to play with it or run her fingers through it? There was also that thing about Quinn looking like a sexy lion or something like that. After Rachel told her that one, Quinn was more than happy to show Rachel just how animalistic she could be….

Crap. She's getting too far off topic. _Don't think about sex right know, you idiot. Rachel's going to be pissed at you for dying all of your hair!_

"Quinn Fabray, hurry up! Come one, baby! I want to see your highlights!"

Quinn who had been sing-songing the word fuck to herself smiled in the apparent pout in the brunette's voice. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the bathroom. "Well," she held up her arms to present herself, "what do you think?" She twirled for show.

Rachel seemed to consider the question before she burst out in a fit of laughter on her bed, "I think… someone doesn't know how to do highlights!"

"So you don't hate it?"

Rachel kept laughing.

"Rachel." Quinn was starting to get annoyed. Rachel was now holding onto her stomach and tearing up. "Rachel… Rachel, would you quit it? It's not even that funny!"

Quinn stomped her foot and Rachel's laughter only picked up even more. "Oh God… Quinn. You sound just like me! Ohh… Ahh… Baby, my stomach is starting to hurt."

"Good. That's what you get for laughing at me." Quinn had a stern look on her face and she sat on her bed, shaking her head in a disapproving matter.

Rachel covered her eyes, "Hold on, sweetie. Give me a moment." She let her breathing slow, "Okay, now let me see again." She peeked through her fingers only to make herself laugh again.

Quinn fell onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. "Rachel!"

"Okay, okay sorry. Hmm…"

"What?"

"You look super hot."

"Oh really?" Quinn turned her head to the side and smirked. "Does my new look turn you on, Rachel?"

The brunette shook her head no, but her eyes were already beginning to turn that lovely shade of almost-black that Quinn loved so much.

"Oh no?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't you just say I was hot?" The now pink-haired girl rolled over and made her way towards the brunette on the bed, crawling on her knees with a seductive glint in her eyes.

Rachel nodded yes.

"Then my new look _does_ turn you on?" Quinn was now straddling the speechless brunette. Rachel was only this way when she was really turned on. Quinn loved the feeling of making Rachel speechless. It was proof that they belonged to each other.

Rachel looked up into teasing hazel eyes. Quinn was hot. So hot. She was fucking sexy as hell with her new style. Confident Quinn did things to her that no person should legally be allowed to do. But the new style wasn't what made her want Quinn. Quinn was the reason why she wanted her so much. It was her personality and her love that made Rachel want her so much.

The brunette cradled her girlfriend's head in her hands and kissed her softly, lingering just a few seconds to lightly sweep her tongue across the other girl's tongue to do her own teasing. Quinn gasped softly. When both girls opened their eyes once again, hazel locked onto wanting brown. "You turn me on, Quinn Fabray. Just you."

Quinn's heart swelled with emotion. She didn't even know who she really was, and here was Rachel, saying that she just loved her for her. "Baby, I love you so much."

"And I you."

Quinn bent down again and scooped her arms under Rachel, sweeping her in for a passionate kiss.

"Rachel Berry, you make me feel things that I never thought I'd be able to do. Baby, I know you're worried about me. You all are. I can see it when you look at me. Thank you for letting me figure out things on my own. I don't know how or why I deserve any of this Rach, but I'm going to take it because it feels too damn good for me to want to let it go. I'll never let you go."

Brown eyes turned teary and Rachel caressed her girlfriend's cheek. Quinn leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. "Quinn Fabray, I know you deserve this because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me feel so loved and I should be thanking you for allowing me to get under that shield you always have up. I know things are hard for you right now baby, but I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Fabray. And it's going to stay that way."

Rachel leaned up and slowly kissed the underside of Quinn's jaw. Quinn struggled to keep herself upright from the emotion that was filled in Rachel's kiss. Plump lips trailed from her jaw and up onto her lips where they molded together perfectly. It was such an innocent kiss. There was no rush. Just the steady holding of their mouths pressed together. It was only when Rachel adjusted her hands to move them onto Quinn's hips that the kiss deepened.

A soft moan was released from one of the girls when Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's lip, begging to be let in. The diva quickly allowed Quinn's entrance and their tongues joined in a languid dance as the thoroughly explored each other's mouths and just enjoyed the comfort and love that they brought each other.

Quinn finally broke away when she didn't have any more air left in her and she lay halfway on top of Rachel with her head tucked in the crook of her neck. They fell asleep like that, lying in each other's arms feeling nothing but the presence of each other's warm bodies and steady hearts.

* * *

"Remind me why we came again, Rach? I know tons of things we can be doing with our night alone." She gave her a quick fiery kiss and winked.

"Quinn Fabray, we are making a public appearance because according to Santana and Brittany we never go out anymore and people miss us."

The blonde turned her head and mumbled to herself, "Santana and Brittany need to get a life."

"What was that baby?"

"Nothing darling."

Rachel chuckled and shook her head while knocking on the door for the third time. She thought Quinn was so cute when she was this way.

"What's taking so loooong?" The pink-haired girl whined.

"Hush Quinn."

Finally after an eternity, well to Quinn, Puck answered the door.

"Holy shit, Quinn your hair is pink!" He turned to Rachel, "Did you fucking see this?" He pointed to Quinn's hair, "Did you fucking know this?"

Rachel smirked and winked at Quinn, "I know she looks hot, doesn't she?"

Puck's mouth gaped open as images of the two began to run through his head. The girls just giggled and pushed him aside, walking into the house.

Quinn gave a hearty laugh and looked over her shoulder, "You might want to pick up your mouth Puck. You're losing your bad boy cred."

His mouth snapped shut and he closed the door mumbling about being hot and the spank bank.

Once the girls reached the living room, the laughter and noise they heard from the hallway came to an abrupt halt. All eyes were on Quinn's hair. The former cheerio shuffled nervously and raised her hand in a sort of half wave. "Hey guys."

Mike and Tina were the first to snap out of it. Tina spoke for the pair. "Um... Hey Quinn. Er, Rachel. Nice look you have going there." She gestured to the sleeveless black top and short black skirt that Quinn was wearing. "You look... good, Quinn."

"Thanks Tina, she does, doesn't she?" Rachel took Quinn's hand to shield her from the odd looks that she was receiving and gave her hand a squeeze. Quinn nodded slightly in the left of her vision to let her know that she was grounded.

Mercedes and Kurt came next when they declared that Quinn looked very hot with her new look and they approved of her new sense of style. Artie and Sam mumbled their hellos as well from their position by the stereo. Finn was the last in the room to say hello when he gave a sort of awkward small smile and told Quinn that he liked her hair.

"Where's Santana and Brittany?"

"Probably making out somewhere," Puck said coming up from behind them and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. He took in the awkward scene and almost laughed at how obviously weirded out his friends were. "Let's get this party started!" He yelled and Finn jumped up off the couch to give him a high five.

All of a sudden Brittany came running from the kitchen area. "Why's the music shut off? Oh hey Rach, hey Quinn," she barely glanced in their direction. "Guys turn the music back- Woah Quinn your hair." The blonde actually walked up to Quinn and started running her fingers through the pink locks. "Quinn it's so pretty." Quinn smiled. "San's totally going to love it, Q." Rachel stiffened slightly.

"San's going to like what?" The Latina came in from the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. "Shit Q, your-your-your hair is pink."

"Doesn't she look hot San?" Brittany came to Santana's side where she held the motionless Latina's hand.

Quinn blushed faintly, but it was enough for the diva to pick up.

"Yes, Santana. Doesn't Quinn look hot?" The challenge from Rachel was clearly visible in the room, and everyone was surprised when the normally in charge cheerleader backed down.

"She looks good, Rach. But I love me my Britts."

Rachel nodded and the two left it at that.

Santana and Brittany went back to the kitchen to retrieve drinks for the four of them and Rachel and Quinn found space on an empty couch.

"You okay, Rach?"

"Santana's into you, Quinn."

Quinn had gotten that vibe since they had gotten back from New York but she had ignored it wholeheartedly. "I only want you Rach."

Rachel looked at Quinn as if she was actually worried that Quinn might stray. That she might try something. When she looked into hazel eyes and saw nothing but complete adoration and love she relaxed. "I'm sorry baby, it's just... she's Santana. And I'm me."

"Hey look at me, Rach." Quinn tilted up her chin and placed a chaste yet passionate kiss on those very kissable lips. "I've only ever wanted you. You are the only one for me."

A surge of pride rushed through Rachel and she bounded forward, enveloping Quinn in her arms and putting everything she had into that damn kiss. Quinn was going to feel her love, damn it. When she released kiss-swollen lips, Quinn had to blink several times before the haze that had overcome her faded.

Dark eyes bore into each other. "Fuck, Rach. What was that for?"

"You're mine, Fabray. I'm going to show you that. You're not drinking more than three tonight baby. I want you sober when we get home."

All Quinn could do was nod her head. Rachel was in charge right now and it was so fucking hot. "Yes ma'am."

Santana and Brittany came back with their drinks and the girls sat together, chatting about random nothingness. Rachel kept true to her word and only let her have a few drinks and they both got to sit back and watch their friends get drunk.

* * *

The girls enjoyed a few hot makeout sessions in the bathroom and managed to fit in some very dirty dancing with one before they had actually sat down to watch their friends turn into drunks, but once they did they were glad that they had waited for their friends to become more fully inebriated.

Mike, Artie and Sam were playing quarters and whooping and hollering loudly as they gave each other manly pats on the back when one of them won a round. Rachel and Quinn just wanted to slap Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt for the way that they were all laughing together. They sounded like a pack of hyenas and it was bugging the crap out of them. Finn and Puck were stuck in front of the TV playing COD together while taking turns yelling at the screen when one of them was attacked by zombies. Santana and Brittany were a story of their own. Brittany had turned into stripper Brittany for Santana, but the Latina couldn't even enjoy it because she was too busy holding a lamp that Brittany had knocked over and was singing to it in Spanish.

Puck threw his controller on the floor when his last life was lost and declared that it was time to play Never Have I Ever. They gathered around in a circle and after a quick duel between Santana and Mercedes for the spot against the couch, they were able to finally begin the game. Each person was given a shot, except for Rachel and Quinn who took water, and explained the rules. Name something you haven't done, and the people who have done it take a shot. A bottle was laid in the middle to spin to see who would go.

Puck declared that the party being at his house gave him the right to a first turn and he smirked as he thought of the perfect thing to say. "Never have I ever kissed Finn Hudson." Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany scowled before drinking their shots.

Puck guffawed, "I should have just said never have I ever switched teams because of Finn Hudson! God Hudson, think if I kissed you I would switch too?" Puck laughed to himself and the room stayed quiet. "What? What'd I say?"

Kurt was the first to speak. "That sounds really gay. And that's coming from me." At that, the whole room burst out in laughter and Puck turned a deep shade of pink.

"I'm not gay. The Puckasaurus loves the V. Okay we're making this more interesting. Each person who drinks has to say what they did."

The girls started to protest but lost when the rest of the group agreed to his idea.

"I'll go first!" Brittany jumped up and down. "It wasn't good. I didn't like it. Finn is like that dog from Tom and Jerry that drools all the time."

The group started laughing again and it was Finn's turn to turn red. "Come on! No more!"

"Shut up. We're doing this. Man up." Puck patted him on his back.

Santana scowled, "Everyone already knows how I feel about you Lumps. Unsatisfactory."

Quinn looked a little uncertain at first, "It wasn't that you were bad… Who knows? It could've been because I was so repressed," she ran her fingers through her hair like she was going to say more but nodded that she was done with what she had to say.

Rachel straightened up, "I for one feel that in order for Finn to improve, he needs to be told exactly what it is he's doing wrong." Finn moved uncomfortably. "First Finn, lay off the tongue. We don't need you to shove the whole thing in there. It's a big turn off. Secondly," she stopped. "Actually I think that's it. Sometimes you're like a cold shower when you don't want to shower."

The group burst into sniggers and Finn mumbled a thanks a lot.

Up next came Mercedes who got Tina, Kurt, and Rachel to admit that they sang in the shower every time they were in shower even though it was given. It was Mike who surprised them all when he tried to sneak a shot and had to admit that he loved Queen.

Tina came soon after, "Never have I ever seen lesbian porn."

Puck happily took his shot and wiggled his eyebrows at the girls. Finn blushed and snuck one in. Santana unsurprisingly took her shot, but eyebrows rose when Rachel took her own.

"You've seen lesbian porn?" Quinn asked incredulously, staring wide-eyed at her girlfriend.

"Of course I have Quinn. You know I like to research and I thought that if I watched some videos that I would be able to further educate myself." Rachel said all of this as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "I watch a lot of this woman named Eufrat. Very appealing if I do say so myself. I've seen a few with strap-ons of course, we have to keep our options open and I'm not opposed to adding toys into or sexlife. It might be nice to spice it up every once in a while, even though it's only been a few weeks."

"Rachel!"

"What?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No, Quinn, I am not drunk. We only had 3 drinks." She folded her arms across her chest defiantly and she got that look in her eyes that always came right before they had a little fight. "The added rules to the game stated that we have to go into explanation as to what we did so I am simply trying to follow the rules laid out for me."

Quinn gaped, "But you don't have to go that deep into explanation, Rach."

The two girls had each other locked in a stare down, trying to prove their dominance. Quinn was showcasing her famous eyebrow arch and Rachel was in full on diva stance with hands on hips even though she was sitting down.

Puck cleared his throat. "As hot as this is, I think I speak for everyone when I say that there's no reason for you two to have a fight here. Quinn, Rachel is a big girl and had you in mind when she was watching it. Rachel, you know how Quinn likes to keep the personal things to herself so it might have been better if you had kept some of the information to yourself."

The angry couple nodded and relaxed slightly after hearing what Noah had to say.

"Damn."

Puck looked at Mercedes beside him, "What?"

"You must really be going gay if you're able to talk like that."

"I was joking, damn it! Now let's go on"

"Hold on Sanny didn't get to explain hers." Brittany was jumping up and down on her seat while Santana was shushing her.

"It's okay Britt. No one really needs to know." Santana shook her hands in front of her. "Okay, next person. Asian boy you're next. Hurry up, chop chop."

Mike glared at Santana and Tina shot daggers while rubbing his back.

"You trying to hide something, Santana?" Puck had an evil glint in his eyes.

The drunk laughs came back and Santana became defensive. "I don't hide anything. You all know I tell it how it is."

"Yeah, except when it comes to you," Mike scoffed

"No one asked you, Other Asian!"

"Oh, just pick a nickname already!" Mike threw up his hands

Rachel was watching Santana with her head cocked to the side. She had admitted what she wanted in her own sex life in great detail. What wasn't Santana willing to admit?

Once Santana agreed to allow Brittany to tell everyone instead of her, she hid behind her hands and was quite obvious at trying to hide from Rachel's view.

Brittany leaned into the group like she was about to tell the world's biggest secret. "Santana only watches one woman get her sweet lady kisses on. She's this girl called Lucy Q, and-"

"Excuse me?" Rachel stood up and walked towards Santana, put her hands on her hips and stared her down. "What's her name?"

"Lucy Q." Brittany chirped. "She just started watching her this year."

"Quinn, we're leaving."

Quinn knew that Rachel was having problems with some slight attraction problems that Santana seemed to have, but she didn't want to blow everything out of proportion. It was slightly creepy that the pornstar had her name, but it could be a coincidence. "Rachel, baby let's just stay a little longer."

The tension in the room was stifling. The silent exchange between Santana and Rachel was worse.

_Lucy Q?_

_Yeah, what's it to you?_

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because this fucking pornstar has the same name as my girlfriend!_

_Well it's not like I'm watching your girlfriend. She just happens to have the same name._

_Oh, and I suppose that you only watching this one woman doesn't mean anything._

_Yes._

_I can't believe you!_

_It's just porn!_

_My girlfriend is mine._

_I know! I have Brittany!_

_But you obviously get turned on by someone who shares my significant other's name._

Santana shifted uncomfortably. There seemed to be a lot of that going on tonight.

Finn cleared his throat. "Um… you guys have been staring at each other for a few minutes now. Are you two okay?"

Rachel snapped her head back towards the group. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry everyone but it's getting late and Quinn and I have some business to attend to. Now come on Quinn."

Quinn willingly took her hand and followed her to the door, ignoring the catcalls of whipped that were being thrown her way. Sure she was Quinn Fabray, former HBIC, but the look in Rachel's eyes and her show of possessiveness had turned her panties into a pool and she'd be damned if she didn't get to find out what Rachel had in store for her.

* * *

The car ride was spent in complete silence with Quinn practically bouncing on the edge of her seat. She was whisked out of the car and the moment the door was opened and they stepped through the threshold, Quinn was pushed flat against the door and her mouth was being assaulted by a series of nips and kisses.

Her mind shut down and she did her best to reciprocate, but her hands were pushed above her head on the door, almost similar to the way they had been on that first time together. A firm thigh pressed into her middle, Rachel was rubbing up against her whispering in her ear so softly that she had to strain to hear what she was saying. One phrase repeated over and over…

"_You're mine."_

Quinn's senses were overcome. She wanted Rachel closer. No. She needed Rachel to be closer. Those two words were so close to making her come undone. She had been Rachel's since that very first night in the school restroom on prom night. Slapping Rachel Berry was probably the best thing she had ever decided to do on a whim.

She tried to get her hands free from Rachel's grip to pull her in more closely, but she was shoved up hard against the door. A quick yelp was let out when her head connected with the back and hard nip was connected with her ear.

"You don't move. Do you understand me? You're mine."

Her clit throbbed and she squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes ma'am."

"I'm going to show you that you're mine. Not Santana's. She will never have you. Do you understand me?"

Quinn gulped, "Yes. I'm only yours."

"Mmm…" Rachel purred into her ear and licked the smarting lobe softly to soothe it. "I like the sound of that, Fabray."

Quinn hummed and tried to move her hips slowly so that her swollen clit would make contact with Rachel's thigh when Rachel threw her head back with a throaty laugh. "You can't even wait can you?" Quinn whimpered. "You like me taking you against the door, baby?"

"Fuck… yes." Quinn whimpering grew louder as Rachel pressed her thigh firmly against her.

"You like the way my thigh feels against you?" Rachel moved her hands from Quinn's against the door frame and held tightly to her waist, forcing Quinn down on her harder. "You like making me yours?"

"Yes…" Quinn whispered more to herself than anything. She hiked up herself and shuddered, head hitting the door again when she felt Rachel's toned thigh through the thin barrier of her panties.

Rachel buried her face against Quinn's neck and roughly sucked on the soft skin. Quinn was now rubbing against her at a furious pace. Leaning back to get a better look at her girlfriend, Quinn's eyes were squeezed shut and she could see a bead of sweat falling from her forehead. Rachel moaned at the sight and dove back into her neck. Quinn was so fucking gorgeous right now, but this was not the way that she saw their evening heading.

"Rachel… Close… Cl-close… So fucking. So fucking."

There were tears forming in Quinn's eyes and she tightened her stomach to accept the orgasm that she was sure was about to rip her to shreds. She had soaked through her panties all the way and was slick against that thigh that was her saving grace. She gripped Rachel's for support when she came…

And then Rachel pulled back.

"Wh-wha-what?" She sputtered and then turned angry. "Rachel, what the FUCK?" The brunette had just taken the most amazing thing away from her and as she opened her eyes, all she could see was Rachel laughing and running up the stairs. "Rachel, get the fuck over here!" Quinn bounded up the stairs and into their shared room that was dark and eerily quiet. "Rachel! Rachel! I know you're in here!" She entered further into the room and screamed when she was forcefully pushed onto the bed and her wrists were somehow tied onto the headboard with something that felt like a scarf.

"Oh, Quinn. Did you really think that I was going to let you use me like that?" She licked a path up her neck and Quinn tried her best to move out of the way. Rachel was straddling her thighs and sure she was still turned on, but she was angry that Rachel had teased her.

"I hate you. Get off of me. Let me go so I can go to the guest room."

"Aw, is my little Quinnie upset?" Rachel nibbled at her ear and whispered, "I can make you feel better."

Anger flashed through Quinn once more, "Like, hell. Work me up like that just to deny me. Get off!" She bucked her hips to force Rachel off, but she didn't take her previous arousal into consideration. Nothing but sheer pleasure shot to her center when Rachel ground her hips back down. "Oh, fuck!"

Rachel was breathing heavily. Her own arousal had been built up from their escapade at the door, and she wanted nothing more to take the hot and bothered girl below her. "That's what I intend to do to you, Miss Fabray." She continued to whisper in Quinn's ear, causing the girl's body to shiver. "You. Are. Mine. You will come when _I_ take you. Not when _you_ take my thigh. Understood?" Quinn nodded through a whimper. "Good." Rachel smiled deviously against the bruised flesh that was Quinn Fabray's throat. "Now. Where was I?"

"You were about to fuck me."

"Mmm… Yes. I am."

Rachel crawled down her girlfriend's body and unbuttoned the black blouse she wore along with the black skirt around her waist. When the offending clothes were out of the way, Rachel licked her lips. Here lay Quinn Fabray, wearing nothing but her pale yellow strapless bra and matching lace panties. Pink hair to match the floral comforter along with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"You are so beautiful," Rachel whispered in wonderment. "And you're all mine."

Quinn gasped as she saw the brown eyes she loved so much turn to a wanting black. She felt herself getting wetter as Rachel devoured her body with those wanting eyes. She smirked when she saw those telling eyes flit to the dark patch at the apex of her thighs. "Baby…" Rachel's head snapped up. "I know you want me, Rach."

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel ran her hands along flawless thighs, up a taut stomach, and gripped onto perfect breasts. "You're all mine." She lay in between her legs and kissed her, tongue finding entrance and immediately building that slow dance with its partner. Quinn was groaning beneath her and couldn't help but move her hips against Rachel's.

The kiss grew deeper when Rachel began to twist and pinch Quinn's nipples, and the pink haired girl had to pull away. "Fuck… Take me Rachel."

Rachel growled and slid her hand down from Quinn's breast and onto her throbbing center. Quinn hissed as Rachel roughly teased her clit from the outside of her panties, lips nipping at her own fiercely now.

Rachel bit and sucked on Quinn's lips, feeling the fire in her grow. Quinn was so wet and it was for her. She was reason why her girlfriend was practically leaking through her panties. She couldn't wait to get into her panties to feel the real thing, to take all that Quinn could give her until the girl literally couldn't anymore.

Rachel pressed more firmly on her clit and Quinn gave a feral moan. "Just take me already!"

Not wanting to hold off any longer and being incredibly turned on by Quinn's authoritative tone, even whilst in submission, Rachel quickly rid Quinn of her bra and panties and took in the sight before her. Quinn's nipples stood erect and hard, but that wasn't what was taking all her interest. Quinn's center was a sight hold. A flushed pink and very wet sight greeted her and she didn't waste any time stripping herself to feel Quinn against her. With her thigh tucked between Quinn's, Rachel moaned at the sensation of Quinn below her and attacked her lips yet again.

Rachel had Quinn panting into her within a few minutes, her favorite white heat now reaching its peak. Rachel was rubbing against Quinn with all the strength and force she had, their clits meeting and setting each other on fire."Rach… Please. Please. Please let me Rachel. Please let me. Please… Let me. Let me. Let me. Let… Oh God. Rach- Rachel!" Quinn's body arched off the bed and Rachel had to snake her arms around Quinn's back to hold her up. The sight of Quinn above the bed, sweat glistening made her come with just as much force as she cried out Quinn's name and collapsed on her now twitching body.

Quinn was giggling to herself, "Oh shit… Rach that was so amazing."

Rachel hummed in agreement, but then her eyes shot open and she quickly got up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Rachel?" Quinn looked at her girlfriend whose eyes were hooded once more. "Are you going to let me go now?"

The brunette mischievously shook her head and bent down, hands on Quinn's toned legs once more. She placed open mouthed kisses up her legs, massaging her calves and thighs before stopping at her dripping center. Quinn tried to sit up to get a better look, but without the use of her hands all she could do was lay there.

"Rachel…" The blonde begged, "Baby I want to see you."

Rachel laughed and Quinn shivered at the effect her hot breath had on her. She shifted to alleviate some of the pressure but Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's thighs to open her up more. The smell of Quinn's arousal was intoxicating and she would seriously be okay if Quinn Fabray was the only thing she was allowed to eat.

With Quinn still begging above her, Rachel decided to give in to her wishes and untied Quinn from the headboard. Her arms fell limp to her sides and once she regained the feeling she didn't she lost, she tried to pull Rachel into her for a kiss.

"No." Rachel spoke firmly. "I only let you go so you would be comfortable. I _am _going to show you you're mine. Now find a comfortable position and stay there. If you try to touch me, I'll stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Quinn squeaked. She found her comfortable position and looked down at a smirking, naked Rachel Berry. She wanted to show the girl that she loved her too, but she knew that Rachel needed this to get over whatever it was that Santana had done.

"Now…" Rachel cooed while parting Quinn's soaked folds with her finger, "Now I really make you mine Fabray. Tell me you're mine." She shoved two fingers into Quinn without preamble and she felt Quinn clench around her.

"Fuck!" Quinn screamed. "I'm yours, Rachel. Only yours."

"That's right," Rachel said through clenched teeth. "All mine. And I take good care of what's mine." She pumped her fingers faster into Quinn and finally got to appreciate her favorite taste. She alternated between sucking on Quinn's throbbing clit and licking every part of her center that she could get her tongue on. When she needed to catch her breath, she settled for nuzzling into Quinn's and placing soft kisses there. "So tight," she murmured, "so wet, all mine." She continuously kissed her thigh and watched her fingers pump in and out of Quinn in amazement.

Quinn was a whimpering, shuddering mess, and she had to force herself to keep her eyes open because Rachel was making her feel better than she ever thought she would. Each time she curled her fingers, she saw a white light that was calling to her. She needed to reach that light if it was the last thing that she was ever going to do. "More," she begged, "please more."

Rachel let out an animalistic growl as she slipped in a third finger and began to push into Quinn faster than she had ever done before. Her mouth closed her clit once and she sucked at it harshly, sometimes grazing her teeth over it. Quinn was swallowing up her fingers and clenching so deliciously around them. It seemed as if her fingers were going to be sucked in because of the way that she was being pulled in deeper. The warmth and wetness she felt was unbearable.

A wave was building up inside of Quinn for the third time that night, and Quinn knew that this was going to be even better than the last one. When her back had arched in the air, she swore that she was flying. Now, she was outside of her body, watching Rachel take her mercilessly. The comforter was clenched in her fists and she couldn't take it anymore. Throwing her head back, Quinn shut her eyes and prepared herself for the best. She fought through her moaning and groaning and screamed to Rachel, "I'm going to come! Fuck I'm going to come!"

Rachel curled her fingers and best as she could, hitting Quinn in that one spot perfectly, continuously and she watched as tremors rushed down Quinn's body and took her over completely.

"Shit! Rachel! I love you! I love you!" The white had taken over and Quinn wasn't just flying, but she was living. She was inside her body and outside at the same time. She was everywhere and nowhere at all, completely under the will of Rachel. She fell back onto the bed with a gasp, but Rachel wasn't letting up. She was building again.

Rachel knew that Quinn would only have one more time left in her and it was going to be the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Not stopping to allow for a breather, Rachel continued to pound and assault Quinn until she felt that satisfying clench once more. Quinn had choked Rachel's fingers and was well on her way to doing the same again. She could vaguely hear Quinn moaning about how she was so close again, but Rachel tuned her out and focused on her goal. Make Quinn hers. Taking her other hand, Rachel began to rub furiously on Quinn's clit all while keeping a fast and steady rhythm with her other hand.

Quinn could feel it coming again, and honestly it was a little frightening. Her body was at the point of no return, and she didn't know where it was going. She fell even further into the bed with a feral cry and let the heat wash over her, calling out Rachel's name one last time before the white turned black.

Rachel felt a stinging pain in her arm but was relentless until Quinn came before her. Hitting her spot several times while rubbing her clit, Rachel removed her hand from inside Quinn, only to be greeted by a gush of liquid. She bent her head and gratefully drank up all of Quinn's juices before kissing her way back up the blonde's limp body.

"Quinn?" She whispered. "Quinn are you okay?" She was answered with a light snore and she silently praised herself for being able to fuck Quinn into sleep before smiling adoringly at the mess of pink hair and bruised skin. She curled around her girlfriend and possessively placed an arm around her waist and intertwined her legs together. She fell asleep alongside her girlfriend with only thoughts of how much she loved her and how much she enjoyed showing Quinn that she was hers. An _I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray_ fell from her lips as she let sleep claim her.

* * *

**_Soo... What did you think? PLEASE let me know. Also, if you have any other summer ideas, I'd be happy to oblige. Your reviews are always appreciated! XOXO_**


End file.
